


A legal loophole

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, They remember but that doesn't mean they think the other meant it, Well if they're married they may as well have some fun with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: When Kara and Lena left on their weekend trip to Vegas the plan was to spend a few days having fun and posting pictures for Catco Travel to keep Andrea off Kara's back. The plan most definitely didn't include getting drunk and getting married. It also didn't include consumating said marriage and waking up the next morning with their memories intact... mostly.So what are two best friends to do but get a quick divorce and pretend they didn't have sex or actually mean it when they said they loved each other. Finding out they can't get a quick divorce because of some poor wording in a clause of the Alien Amnesty Act really doesn't help with this new plan.Updated weekly
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 665
Kudos: 1998





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's Vegas y'all. Strap in and get ready for the mess of gay pining, fluff, sex jokes, and just enough angst to give you feels... hopefully. 
> 
> This is set sometime after the end od Season 5 but I'm also not up to that yet so plot stuff will probably be extra vague or possibly incorrect. I beg your indulgence I'm really slow at watcing TV even when motivated.
> 
> TW: religions with structural homophobia and associated issues.

At the airport Alex had jokingly told them not to get married. Kara had rolled her eyes and Lena had laughed. But neither of them had really anticipated they would. It had been one of those jokes people made when you went to Vegas. It wasn’t meant to be an actual warning. Especially not when it was just a girls weekend away. Lena needed a holiday before she snapped and Kara was in desperate need of some vacation time herself. When the weekend had opened up they’d jumped at the chance to try and get away.

Andrea had given Kara the time off on the condition she wrote about their time enjoying “the true Vegas experience” —she emphasized it five times to Kara in their meeting— and she had to post lots of pictures and videos with Lena for the Catco Travel team to repost. It was apparently going to be a “thing”. Lena had agreed because she wanted a whole weekend with Kara and it was the only chance they had before things got busy at L Corp in the lead up to the holidays. 

An agreement was met: a minimum of three posts a day with Lena in them and at least one video. Kara also had to write up a fluff piece after about the fun things to do when money wasn’t an object. Considering how often Kara took pictures with Lena and Lena’s billionaire status that wasn’t exactly hard to agree to. 

Friday afternoon they took their first picture on the private jet the two of them smiling and holding champagne glasses _Taking the private jet to Vegas. #TheTrueVegasExperience._

Lena had her tablet in one hand for half the flight distracting herself by sorting out last minute issues as Kara tried to organise the social media with the Catco travel team. The original plan was she would send them the pictures and videos with captions and they would post them. Then there was the issue of timing, who she should send them to and when, eventually it got too complicated and finally they just gave her the password and told her not to abuse it.

By the time they landed Lena’s tablet was away until tomorrow and Kara was excited for a weekend of fun with her best friend. Their first holiday together.

The first video was taken by Lena when they were walking off the jet to capturing Kara’s reaction to the car Lena had for their time. Kara’s excited scream lasted her run to the car. She draped herself over the red Ferrari as Lena laughed following at a more sedate pace. Kara’s request to drive and Lena’s refusal had been popular as Kara gaped at her best friend over the hood of the car. Kara posted a few pictures driving through the city. The second video was a tour of the enormous suite ending with Kara finding Lena in one of the bedrooms already on her phone and Kara’s mock cry of horror 

_“Lena this is unacceptable!” Lena looked up confused. “This suite is way too small. We only have three bathrooms!”_   
_Lena rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Kara._

According to the email Kara had that evening Andrea had been very pleased.

It was now Saturday morning and the two of them had woken five minutes earlier naked and wrapped around each other. After a thirty second rundown of possible explanations _We were too drunk to put on pajamas. We had showers and then fell asleep together… talking. Some kind of truth or dare challenge. We had sex…_ they had dived for their phones to see what had happened. Kara begun scrolling the pictures.

Kara wearing a white dress with a black jacket and Lena a black shirt and pants with a white jacket _Heading out in our black and white best #TheTrueVegasExperience._

The two of them at a bar with cocktails _And now to try every fancy cocktail on the menu from most expensive down #TheTrueVegasExperience._

A picture of Lena fake smiling at a guy in a club _Time to go rescue my favourite girl before she stabs someone #TheTrueVegasExperience._

The two of them sitting by a fountain holding burgers fireworks visible in the background _Enjoying the show #TheTrueVegasExperience._

But it was the video posted at 1:46am that morning that had the two women somewhat speechless. 

_“Okay,” Kara begun. She adjusted the phone to show she was still in her white dress from earlier. “So since I’m supposed to be documenting the true Vegas experience…”_

_Lena appeared next to her now holding a bouquet of white flowers._

_“Is it really the true Vegas experience if you don’t get drunk and marry your best friend?” Lena asked._

_Kara laughed and they turned the camera to show a young man in a suit holding a bible in front of an altar and a guy in a baseball cap and black t-shirt._

_“So Daniel here is going to marry us, and he has assured us this is legal.” The man holding the bible nodded. “And Blake here has kindly agreed to film it for you all.”_

_The camera switched again to show the two of them._

_“I’m about to be a billionaire,” Kara said making an excited face._

_Lena laughed._

_“Yes, because we haven’t signed a pre nup,” Lena said. Kara made a shocked face. “Not that I think that will matter. Because I have very good lawyers, and this is Vegas.”_

_She looked at Kara who nodded in agreement._

_“Very true. And before Alex or Kal get on my case that this doesn’t count, we got bracelets too.” Lena held up the matching silver bracelets and a piece of folded paper. “And Supergirl wrote our vows, in_ _Kryptonian. That’s right y’all Supergirl wrote our vows so clearly this is not just us being drunk idiots. We got a respected third opinion.”_

_Lena started laughing._

_“Yes, she’s very unbiased in this,” Lena said._

_“She likes to support her community,” Kara added with a wink._

_“Wait, Supergirl is queer?” Lena asked._

_“Obviously. How did you not know this?” Kara asked._

_Lena thought about it for a second then Kara very deliberately looked her up and down. Lena coughed._

_“Right, I forgot… that,” she muttered. Kara laughed and Lena took a deep breath turning back to the camera. ”Anyway. So y’all won’t get to see the vows because alien secrets but the rest of the wedding-”_

_“Including the kiss,” Kara added. Lena laughed._

_“Will be up soon…”_

The video ended and Kara turned to look at Lena. Memories from last night were returning in pieces removing any lingering doubts. Kara slowly turned to look at Lena then at their clothes strewn about the room. Finally she looked at the bracelet on her wrist and the ring on her finger.

“So uh,” Kara looked back at Lena. “Do you want to see the wedding first and discuss the implications after or…?”

Lena lifted the sheet and carefully looked down at her body seeming to think about it for a second.

“Let’s see the wedding,” Lena said. 

Kara pushed the play button.

_They slid the rings onto each other’s fingers and Daniel pronounced them wife and wife._

_“You may kiss the bride.”_

_Kara and Lena turned to each other and immediately started kissing with a level of passion and intensity that was apparently a surprise to Daniel considering his expression._

_Lena pulled herself away to look at the camera._

_“We’re just friends,” she said as Kara kept kissing her way down her neck._

_“Best friends,” Kara yelled in agreement her hand clearly squeezing Lena’s ass._

_The continued making out for another ten seconds before Lena started falling over and the two of them collapsed into a giggling mess on the floor._

_“This has got to be the dumbest thing we’ve ever done,” Lena said._

_“Not yet it’s not,” Kara said._

_Lena seemed to think for a moment then she looked at Kara._

_“We really shouldn’t,” she said smiling_

_“It would be a terrible idea,” Kara agreed nodding. “Alex would definitely kill us.”_

_“Well I haven’t had my quarterly assassination attempt yet…”_

_Kara and Lena exchanged a look. Lena bit her lip and Kara quickly looked up at the camera still pointed at them._

_“And that’s all we have time for tonight folks. We’ll see you all tomorrow for the divorce! Hashtag the true Vegas experience because fuck you Andrea!”_

_The video ended on their laughter._

Lena looked over at Kara. 

“I’m gonna be honest here I’m pretty sure we did it,” Lena said.

Kara closed her eyes as a collection of images assaulted her mind. Most of them involving a naked Lena and her mouth. Then the memory of herself on all fours saying something about being fucked by a Luthor. 

“Uh yeah, I think that’s… probable.”

Kara bit her lip not daring to look at Lena as she heard her sigh.

“I remember your hands in my hair while I was eating you out and you left like six hickeys on my thighs and well… I think you might have used more than two fingers last night.”

Kara nodded.

“Okay so that definitely wasn’t a sex dream,” Kara mumbled.

“No. Uh…” Lena looked over at Kara. She seemed a little afraid. “Do you remember _everything_ from last night?”

“Maybe, is there something in particular that you’re wondering if I forgot?” Kara asked smiling.

Lena was blushing as she glanced under the sheet again. 

“Uh yeah…”

Kara thought about it for a moment. 

“I’ll forget you screamed I love you as you came the first time if you forget I told you to call me Supergirl while I begged you to fuck me on all fours.”

Lena burst out laughing and nodded. 

“Deal.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. Okay so apparently Lena might not have realised exactly how much of last night had been the fulfillment of Kara’s wildest dreams. Kara’s phone rang pulling her away from those thoughts. She checked caller ID.

“Uh oh. I think Alex knows now.”

Kara looked at Lena and made a face. Lena looked at Kara and after a moment’s hesitation threw off the sheet and got up.

“Well good luck. I’m going to have a shower while you get yelled at.” 

Kara pouted. Lena turned and smiled. Kara’s eyes dropped a little to look at the view she was now presented with, then lower to the marks she’d left last night. Realising she was staring at her friend’s naked body she quickly snapped her eyes back up to her face. Lena winked and grabbed Kara’s face with one hand.

“While we’re still married though-” 

She kissed Kara. Kara melted immediately her arms wrapping around Lena’s neck pulling her closer as a moan found it’s way out of her mouth. Lena pulled away.

“Tell my sister-in-law I said hi.”

Kara stuttered something watching Lena walk that amazing body towards the bathroom. Kara had no idea what had happened to bring this out in Lena but she was sure she must be in a coma of some kind. This couldn't be real. She remembered her phone was ringing and quickly answered it.

“Hey Alex.”

“So I saw your post this morning…” Alex sounded very smug. “Did you actually get married?”

Kara hesitated. She had a feeling Alex was winding up to a lecture, or she was going to laugh at her. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Kara mumbled hiding her face.

Alex said nothing for a moment and Kara silently crossed her fingers she wasn’t about to get a lecture. 

“Did you… consummate this marriage?”

“Uh n-no,” Kara stuttered blushing.

“Damnit Kara! Now I owe Kelly fifty dollars,” Alex whined.

“What?” Kara yelled all awkwardness forgotten. 

“Well I was down for the marriage happening but nothing else. Kelly said you’d consummate as well. James didn’t think it would happen though so he owes everyone. Nia had you down for both but today though so she’s breaking even.”

“You all bet on whether-” Kara stopped not sure what to say to that. “Why?” she finally asked.

Alex laughed.

“Let’s see it’s you and Lena, _alone_ in a fancy hotel room, having fun together, with alcohol, and no one to stop you from doing something stupid. Of course we thought you were going to get married or at least have sex. It’s Vegas!”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn’t know what to say. Her sister, her own sister had bet money on her-

Kara got up and knocked on the bathroom door. Lena called out for her to come in. She could hear Alex calling her name from the phone but she ignored it as she stormed into the bathroom to tell Lena about the betting pool. She stopped in the middle of the bathroom realising what she was doing.

Lena was in the shower completely naked soap in one hand and a smile on her face. Kara’s brain stuttered to a halt as she looked at Lena. Lena was naked. She was in the shower. She was covered in marks from Kara. It was at that moment that Kara fully realised what had occurred last night. Everything suddenly stopped as a thousand thoughts and images slammed into her at once.

“Yes?” Lena prompted.

Kara couldn’t move as she just stared at Lena her mind moving too fast as she put it all together. She and Lena had gotten drunk, gotten married, and had sex! Multiple times and in multiple positions, and it had been amazing… A distant yelling eventually brought her back to the present. She looked down at the phone from which Alex’s continued yelling could be heard then to Lena who was watching her a little concerned.

“They had a betting pool,” Kara said at last. 

Lena blinked confused for a moment then she started laughing. Kara felt kind of stupid for being so angry now she’d said it out loud. She didn’t know what to do as she stood there staring at a laughing naked Lena who seemed to have lost any and all shyness somewhere around her third orgasm last night. Oh Rao they’d had sex. Kara’s brain was paralyzed again as she thought about it.

Lena stepped out of the shower with a smile and carefully took Kara’s phone from her.

“Bye Alex,” she said before hanging up. Lena carefully held Kara’s hands in her own. “Breathe darling, it’s fine we’ll get a divorce today.”

“Right. Yes. Divorce.” 

Kara knew all those words. They had meaning. She nodded her gaze dropping to Lena’s naked body. She’d had her mouth there only hours ago. Her hands and mouth licking and sucking hearing Lena moan her name and beg her for more. She looked up and saw Lena still watching her. Kara realised she must have been staring, again.

“Sorry,” she squeaked and fled. 

Back in the bedroom she used her super speed to restore order to everything then she went back to what was supposed to be her room and got in the shower. She became dimly aware of Lena saying something and a repeated thud. One quick look with her Xray vision told her Lena was slowly hitting her head on the wall and muttering to herself.

“…and now you’ve slept with her. You fucking idiot. Okay Luthor get it together and get a divorce before she freaks out and decides you can’t be friends anymore.”

Lena turned off the water. Kara listened to Lena drying off and putting on some fresh clothes. She heard the slight pause in Lena’s step as she walked past Kara’s room with it’s untouched bed. 

Kara stayed in the shower thinking very carefully about what Lena had been telling herself. She looked at the bracelet on her arm and felt what could only be described as pain as she considered the implications. What she had done? Would it cost her Lena? Taking several deep breaths she tried to remember what had happened during the previous night slowly playing it in chronological order as best she could.

They’d gotten married, taken a taxi back to the hotel —making out the entire ride— walked through the hotel without touching each other until they made it back to the suite. 

_The moment they were through the door Lena had pulled Kara back in for another kiss. It hadn’t lasted long before Kara lifted Lena and used her super speed to get them to Lena’s bed. Lena had looked around in surprise but Kara was already undoing the buttons on her shirt and pants tugging them down and throwing them off the side of the bed._

_“I’ve wanted to do this to you for years,” Kara said._

_Lena laughed then moaned as Kara finally tossed her underwear over her shoulder and buried her face between Lena’s thighs._

_“Oh God I’ve been dreaming of you doing this for years,” Lena said her hands in Kara’s hair. “Kara, Kara, oh fuck. Fuck. Kara I- I love you.”_

Kara closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She didn’t know if it was better or worse that she remembered. Lena had clearly been drunk. Rao she had been drunk. They had been drunk and gotten married and had sex. She could never take it back, even if she wanted to. The bracelet felt too heavy on her wrist. She wanted to hit something, to cry, to scream. In one night she had committed two counts of the unforgivable and she couldn't bring herself to regret it. 

As tears begun to gather in her eyes Kara decided to stop thinking about it before she had a breakdown. Instead she finished her shower trying not to think about exactly what she was cleaning off and got dressed.

She listened as Lena made a call to what sounded like her personal lawyer. Kara went to find her phone —eight missed calls and twenty text messages— and pulled up the social media page using her super speed to read through the terrifying number of comments. Her phone buzzed again with an email from Andrea. The subject line was in all caps _POST A VIDEO NOW!_

Kara sighed and walked out to the dining room where Lena sat on her phone. She’d changed into a rather short black and white dress that probably cost thousands.

“Andrea wants me to do a video, is that okay?” she asked.

Lena smiled and gave her a thumbs up listening to her lawyer talk. Kara opened the app and after a final visual check she didn’t look as emotionally wrecked as she felt she started a live video.

“And good morning to you all, is it still morning actually?” she checked the time. “Yes still morning for another thirteen minutes. Good morning everyone! So as part of the true Vegas experience we have a lot on today because I decided to travel with an obsessive planner-” she turned to glare at Lena who rolled her eyes and motioned for Kara to join her. Kara walked over still talking to the camera. “So today we’re going to order breakfast, go shopping, maybe go for a swim, and in the late afternoon get a divorce.”

She dropped into the seat next to Lena and leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Good morning wifey!” she said smiling.

Lena rolled her eyes again.

“Comments like that that are the reason I’m divorcing you.”

Kara sighed.

“Can I at least get your shoes in the divorce?”

Lena looked at her horrified.

“Over my dead body,” she said firmly.

“Aw come on, not even one pair?”

“You’re not even the same size as me.” Lena’s lawyer started speaking again. “What was that? Yes of course, just let me know what we need to sign.”

She hung up.

“Uh oh, she’s gonna have to call us back,” Kara said dramatically widening her eyes. 

Lena sighed and wrapped her arms around Kara resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“She’s going to call when she’s got us a booking for annulment,” Lena said.

“So until then I get to be a trophy wife?” Kara asked smiling.

“Kara you have a Pulitzer I hardly think you qualify as a trophy wife.”

Kara sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to stick to my career in journalism since you’re clearly giving me _nothing_ in this divorce.”

“Well if you’re not willing to split your assets why should I split mine?” Lena asked.

Kara thought about it for a moment.

“Okay what do you want in the divorce in exchange for a million dollars?”

Lena tapped her chin and smiled.

“Your collection of fluffy socks.”

Kara glared at her.

“Boo, no deal.”

Lena laughed and they looked back at the phone.

“Well it looks like it’s going to be a bitter divorce folks. But that will have to wait until after breakfast because I’m starving.”

Kara ended the video and they ordered breakfast. Lena pulled out her tablet and checked her work emails as Kara took the time to look over some research for an article she was writing.

Breakfast arrived and Kara took a photo of the table covered on one side by her collection of pancakes and toppings vs Lena’s single bowl of fruit and museli _The battle lines are already being drawn #TheTrueVegasExperience_.

Lena rolled her eyes when she saw it. Kara skimmed over the comments again.

“A lot of people are really invested in our little weekend,” she said.

“It’s a scandal without all the negatives,” Lena said not looking up. 

“So it’s a wholesome scandal?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded absently her attention on her emails. They got organised and headed down to the garage to get the car. Kara hugged it in greeting. Lena still refused to let her drive. 

Kara posted a picture of herself pouting in the car _I’m so getting this car in the divorce, just to spite her #TheTrueVegasExperience._

“Hey, shouldn’t we have a time for our divorce by now?” Kara asked. “It’s Vegas. I thought they would be as easy as the marriages.”

Lena shrugged.

“I would have thought so but Ms Woods wanted to check the footage just in case there was some kind of problem. I think she’s just worried you’re actually going to try and get money from me.”

Kara laughed.

“Not if it costs me my fluffy sock collection.”

Lena reached over and squeezed her hand. They exchanged a smile and Kara tried not to think about how easy it would be to pretend this wasn’t a dumb mistake. If only she could pretend Lena’s moans in the early hours of the morning were actual confessions of romantic love instead of the combination of half a dozen cocktails and endorphins making her say things she didn’t actually feel. _I need you. I love you. I want you to hold me. I’m so happy we’re married…_

“Kara?”

Kara blinked and looked over to see Lena smiling at her. 

“Sorry what?” she asked with a smile.

Lena laughed.

“I was asking if you wanted to go buy shoes first?”

“Yes shoes.” She playfully narrowed her eyes. “Since someone won’t let me have hers.”

Lena laughed and they got out. Kara successfully pushed down her feelings for their shopping trip the two of them laughing and talking as usual. Lena picked up the tab despite Kara’s many protests.

At the third shop Kara tried to steal Lena’s card to stop her buying everything again.

“Kara darling we’re technically married right now. Let me pay,” Lena said. 

“Yeah but I’m still quite capable of buying my own clothes you don’t need to pay for everything.”

Lena looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow. Kara got another email from Andrea telling her to post something because it had been two hours. Lena looked at the email and sighed.

“Shall we share our first fight?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed. The salesperson kindly agreed to film it for them.

“Hello again,” Kara said brightly. “So this divorce is heating up.” 

Lena nodded in agreement.

“We’re already at each other’s throats it’s tragic really,” Lena said.

Lena couldn’t keep a straight face and Kara elbowed her.

“Lena’s trying to insist on paying for everything but I have my own money and I want to pay for my own stuff.”

Lena opened the bank app on her phone.

“I have a very convincing argument,” she said.

Kara shook her head.

“Nothing you-”

Lena showed Kara her phone screen. 

“This is our current marital assets. Well along with a lot of real estate, investments, and most of L Corp but this is pretty much all the actual cash.”

Kara felt her jaw drop and heard Lena’s laugh.

“Holy- wow. Lena!”

“So can I pay now?”

Kara nodded slowly handing Lena’s card back as she continued to stare at the numbers. Lena kissed her cheek.

“It’s alright honey I’ll let you have the clothes in the divorce. They’re technically a gift anyway.”

Lena smiled at the camera and Kara laughed still looking at Lena’s phone.

The video ended and Lena handed Kara the bags. They headed back to the car around three, Kara still shocked at the numbers she’d seen. Lena removed her shoes handing them to Kara before starting the car.

“Shall we go out for a late lunch then head back to the hotel. We can lounge by the pool and read something trashy,” Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“Sounds great.”

—

Lena was trying very very hard to keep it together. Kara hadn’t acted any different, well a little different at first but she seemed determined to pretend nothing life changing had happened the night before and so Lena was pretending too. Pretending she hadn’t told her best friend she was in love with her. Pretending her mind wasn’t constantly pulling up memories of the previous night. And especially pretending she not repeatedly going over her Kryptonian vows and their meaning. 

She touched the bracelet around her wrist running her thumb over the engraving. She had been hyper aware of the bracelet and the ring all day. She hadn’t taken either off in the shower as she did with all her other jewelery. If she could she was going to keep the bracelet on for the rest of her life. Would it upset Kara if she did? She really hoped not.

Now dressed in her swimsuit she’d put on a pair of shorts to cover the marks on her legs and as an added precaution wrapped a sarong around her hips. She’d read enough comments on Kara’s posts to know how many people were itching to know if they’d “consummated” the marriage. Number one being Andrea. She’d sent two emails to Lena on the topic one very long and one very short. One glimpse of her legs would confirm it to Andrea in a heartbeat. 

Kara wandered out in a pair of tiny denim shorts and a blue bikini her hair up and book in her hand. She’d covered up a little with a long white shirt but Lena could still see every one of those mouth watering abs through the shirt opening. She closed her eyes taking control of herself.

“Andrea has sent me eight emails today,” Kara said shaking her head.

“Ignore her you’re on holiday.”

“She’s very persistent. Can we do a quick selfie to get her off our backs?”

Lena nodded and they posed taking a half dozen pictures before one was acceptable to them both. Kara posted it as Lena checked her phone had enough charge for a few hours by the pool.

“Shall we?” Kara asked with a smile.

Lena nodded picking up her own book and tablet. They headed down to one of the private pools. An attendant appeared offering them towels. They set themselves up in the deck chairs, Kara in full sun and Lena in full shade. After an hour of relaxed reading Lena looked over at Kara.

“Aren’t you going to go swimming?” she asked.

“Aren’t you?” Kara asked turning over.

“Well I would but someone put a whole lot of marks on me that aren’t exactly easy to cover up while swimming,” she whispered.

Kara blushed and Lena pretended not to be affected even as all the air squeezed out of her lungs. 

“No one else is here I think we’re safe,” Kara said. 

Lena looked around. There was only the attendant and he was standing over by the fence chatting with another staff member the two of them laughing about something.

“They’re talking about football,” Kara said.

Lena sighed. Kara sat up giving Lena her best sad puppy eyes.

“It’s not fun swimming by yourself. Come play in the water with me. I’ll even be it first.”

Lena opened her mouth to refuse her but instead she laughed and got up with a sigh.

“Alright but no using your powers.”

“Yes!” Kara pumped her fist in the air grinning like an idiot.

“And I can’t be it for more than a minute at a time before we switch. I am not spending ten minutes searching with you hiding behind me the whole time.”

“Deal. One minute timer before changeovers.”

Kara leapt up stripping off her outer layers and jumping into the pool with all the grace of a six year old. The giant splash that followed hit Lena and she sighed. After glancing around once more to be sure no one nearby could see her she stripped off her outer layers and stepped into the water intending to go slowly but then Kara was there pulling her in and making her let out a very unLuthorlike squeal as Kara laughed.

She came up dripping wet to see a very entertained Kryptonian smiling at her. Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s glasses from the pool edge putting them on her.

“No powers,” Lena reminded her.

Kara nodded and turned around her foot on the steps as she counted to ten. Lena couldn’t believe she was doing this. She was in Vegas with her best friend —who was technically her wife now— and playing blind tag in a pool. Only Kara could do this to her.

She sank slowly under the water avoiding Kara’s hand as she reached towards her eyes closed. Lena sank lower beneath the water easily gliding away from Kara. She couldn’t resist one little tease. She let her hand brush the back of Kara’s leg and smiled as she spun around immediately trying to find her. Lena quickly swam towards the other end of the pool but Kara caught her the moment she came up for air. 

Lena laughed as Kara wrapped her in a hug from behind. 

“You’re it,” Kara said smiling. 

Lena sighed obediently placing her foot on the steps and closing her eyes as she counted to ten before turning and trying to sense where Kara was. Of course Kara could swim like a fish. She probably had better lung capacity than a normal human too so she could hide underwater where Lena couldn’t hear her. She felt the rush of water as Kara slipped past her one hand sliding over her thigh. 

Lena sighed and turned only to feel something touch her other leg. She knew Kara would get too cocky. She moved slowly waiting as Kara swam past touching her each time: foot, stomach, butt. She threw herself into the water to her right just as Kara’s hand brushed her thigh again. She held on and suddenly found herself lifted out of the water as Kara jumped up. They crashed back into the water together.

“Okay you caught me fair and square with twenty seconds to go,” Kara said smiling.

“I am a genius,” Lena said smiling back. She pushed Kara towards the stairs. “Now go count.”

Half an hour later Lena finally dragged herself from the pool ignoring Kara’s pleas for her to stay. She claimed a lack of stamina as Kara swam lazily around the pool. The real reason was more closely related to her own racing heart every time Kara touched her. There was only so much her poor gay heart could take before it made her do something stupid, like kiss Kara again.

She dried off watching Kara lazily float around the water pushing herself from side to side with the tiniest flicks of her hands and feet. Lena accepted a dry towel from the attendant who had reappeared and traded him her wet one. She picked up Kara’s shirt and put it on to cover her shoulders. Sitting on the deck chair she checked over her emails again. She might be on holiday but she still needed to keep an eye on things. 

“Hey Lena can you put on some music for me?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded picking up Kara’s phone and unlocking it. She hesitated looking at the open camera app. She resisted the urge to take a picture of Kara floating in the pool. Pulling up the music player she selected a playlist at random. The volume was low but Kara didn’t ask her to turn it up. Lena relaxed into the chair crossing her legs and continuing to go through her emails. She sent a few off to Sam and a few more to the various department heads. 

Kara got out of the water and set about drying herself. Lena looked up and almost without thinking picked up her phone opening the camera.

“Smile Kara,” she said.

Kara did so automatically and then she realised what Lena was doing and quickly covered herself. But it was too late Lena had a picture of Kara in a bikini her hands up as she dried her hair and a smile on her face. Then she had about five of her trying to cover up. Lena turned the screen around to show the first one.

“Admit it, it’s a good photo.”

Kara looked from the picture to Lena and back again.

“Okay it’s a good shot,” she said sighing.

“Can I keep it?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. Lena immediately made it her wallpaper. Kara saw her smirk and then what she’d done and made some kind of protest about lock screens.

“Darling we’re married I need at least one picture of you in barely anything.”

Kara laughed.

“Speaking of, your lawyer still hasn’t called?”

“No, she’s probably putting together a real estate option in case you won’t go easy.”

Kara snorted and flopped onto the deck chair beside Lena.

“Well if you get to have a swimsuit picture of me I want one of you like this,” Kara said raising her phone.

Lena smiled tilting her chin at just the right angle to give her best profile as Kara took a dozen pictures. 

“Come on where’s the sexy CEO look?” Kara asked 

Lena started laughing.

“The sexy CEO look?” she asked.

“Yeah, you know the one where you look all cool and above everything but I know underneath it all you’re a marshmallow.”

“I am not a marshmallow,” Lena protested. 

She was only soft for Kara.

“Yes you are,” Kara said. “You forget who gave you tissues during Lilo and Stitch.”

“Everyone cries watching Lilo and Stitch,” Lena protested.

Kara thought about it.

“Okay so come on I need the cold hearted CEO look and then the smiling holiday Lena so I can do evil lock screen and marshmallow wallpaper.”

Lena laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t make me pout,” Kara said.

Lena sighed and gave up. She did her best boardroom bitch face for Kara. Kara checked her phone and smiled.

“Perfect, now marshmallow.”

“I am not a marshmallow,” Lena said.

“Yes you are and I can make you admit it.”

“No you can’t.” 

Kara seemed to think about it then she looked at her phone clearly planning something as she stood up. Lena was instantly suspicious. She quickly covered her legs with her sarong again just in case. Kara approached her phone in one hand and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Marshmallow up Luthor or let the torment begin.”

“You’re currently a Luthor too you know.”

Kara lowered her phone.

“Am I?”

Lena nodded. She’d found their marriage certificate on the table when she called her lawyer. They were Mrs and Mrs Luthor. There was a note in the margin in Kara’s handwriting _Suck it Lillian._ It had made her smile.

“Oh, so I’m now Kara Danvers Luthor?”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor according to the marriage certificate.”

Kara made a face.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful,” she said. Lena smiled. “Right no showing anyone that marriage certificate if we can avoid it. Alex might have a fit.”

Lena scoffed. 

“Okay now back to the marshmallow.” Kara raised her phone. “Last chance.”

Lena shook her head and Kara smiled.

“Fine but I’m about to start a live video so… Three, Two,” she paused and Lena tilted her chin in a final challenge. “One. Hello again everyone. We’re back on our true Vegas experience!” Lena scoffed. Kara clearly wasn’t letting that go anytime soon. “Now this video has two very important goals. One to stop Andrea constantly emailing me.”

Lena sighed. “I’ll call her."

“And two, to make Lena Luthor admit that despite her cold and evil Luthor exterior-” Lena chuckled. “She’s really a giant, marshmallow.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“I will never describe myself as such and you are a fool to think otherwise.”

“I have my ways. Admit it Luthor or I shall be forced to take extreme measures.”

Lena laughed.

“Lillian Luthor couldn’t break me what makes you think you can?”

“Super best friend powers. Admit you’re a marshmallow or else.”

“I’m a Luthor. We’re cold, calculating, and evil. You’ll never win.” She leaned forwards. “Do your worst Danvers.”

Kara beamed at her from behind the camera.

“Well, she asked for it.” 

Phone held high in one hand Kara dived forwards grabbing Lena’s ankle and carefully dragging her towards the pool. Lena struggled and protested trying to get her hand off her but there really was nothing she could do against a determined Kryptonian. Kara laughed letting go at the edge of the pool. Lena tried to scramble back but Kara caught her with one arm wrapping around her waist pulling her struggling to her feet. Lena was breathless from laughing and protesting and then suddenly she was at the edge of the pool Kara holding her by the shirt ready to push her backwards. 

Kara turned the phone to capture her face.

“Confess or it’s into the water for you,” Kara ordered. 

“I’m a Luthor. We don’t back down,” Lena said firmly. Behind the camera Kara gave Lena a look subtly checking in. Lena straightened as best she could. “You forget that I know you Kara. You wouldn’t dare.”

She smirked and Kara returned the expression.

“Well you might have a point. Kara Danvers would never throw you in the pool. But as someone reminded me not five minutes ago,” Kara leaned forwards. “My name is currently Kara, Danvers, Luthor.”

And she pushed her. 

Lena let out a surprised yell right before she crashed into the water. She emerged spluttering and wiping water out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and glared at Kara.

“Ready to admit defeat?” Kara asked.

Lena met Kara’s eyes and blew out a breath.

“I am going to get you for this. When you least expect it I’m going to get revenge. I swear it.”

Kara laughed lowering the camera. 

“Your reputation is safe I recorded a video but it wasn’t live.”

Lena sighed and swam over to accept Kara’s hand out of the water. The attendant appeared again holding out another towel. Lena took it and quickly stripped off Kara’s shirt squeezing the excess water out before tossing it back to Kara. 

“Now that we’re at war shall we head back to the suite and get cleaned up before I call my lawyer again?” she asked.

Kara nodded and they gathered their things heading back upstairs. Kara seemed to be thinking as they made their way up. Lena left her to her thoughts as she swiped her card to unlock the door. They stepped through and Kara headed for her room and a shower.

Lena sighed and went to shower washing off the smell of chlorine and the feel of Kara’s arms around her. She made the water a bit cooler than she might have under other circumstances. Looking at the marks on her body she wanted to call Kara in to add a few more. She sighed pressing a hand to her head. She needed to get divorced before she did anything else to jeopardize her relationship with Kara.

Lena got dressed again and called her lawyer.

“Ms Woods, you don’t need to prepare anything more than the basic annulment papers. Kara isn’t-”

“I’m sorry Ms Luthor we’re just having trouble finding information on Kryptonian wedding rites.”

Lena frowned. She hadn’t expected that.

“Why would you need that?” she asked.

“Well uh, you may have stumbled into a small legal, loophole.”

Lena sighed.

“What loophole?” she asked.

“Well the one in the Alien Amnesty Act. There’s a clause specifically to recognise the marriages of…” 

Ms Woods kept talking and Lena listened impatiently. Then she realised exactly what she was saying and Lena felt a sudden worry. She covered the microphone.

“Kara could you come here?” she said loudly.

Kara appeared in a burst of super speed.

“One second Ms Woods,” she said. Ms Woods fell silent. “Kara, I uh, we, um…” she actually found herself unsure how to explain their situation. “Were a Kryptonian to have witnessed our wedding, would they consider it… binding?” she asked.

Kara thought about it for a moment her eyes going to Lena’s arm on which the silver bracelet still sat with it’s engraved Kryptonian message. She seemed to be thinking for a long time.

“Yes,” she answered finally.

Lena nodded and lifted the phone to her ear.

“It’s binding on Krypton.”

Ms Woods let out a breath.

“Well then my next question is how do you get a divorce on Krypton?”

Lena looked up to see a wide eyed Kara. It seemed she was getting the idea.

“There is no divorce,” Kara whispered.

“You can’t,” Lena said.

Ms Woods sighed heavily.

“I was afraid you would say that. In a nutshell Ms Luthor you and Kara are now married both on Earth and Krypton, and to do your Earth annulment we need to dissolve your marriage on Krypton. It’s a bureaucratic oversight but until they fix it you’re stuck. We can start the filing but I’ll be honest it could be months before there’s any traction. Though there are some ways we might be able to speed that up. Considering you’re both human we can easily make an argument that it doesn’t apply to you. And if we could get a Kryptonian to annul it. Some kind of official on the record it’s not real so we can get a judge to wave it through. Since Supergirl is the one who gave you the vows she’d be-”

Kara met Lena’s eyes in a silent apology as Lena realised what the problem was. They could lie and it would go away. At least legally but for Kara, it never would. Kara had married her following her cultural practices and that was it. Even though she was regretting it she would always consider herself bound to Lena. Lena didn’t know whether to laugh or cry that Kara would always think herself Lena’s wife. Things had just got a lot more complicated.

“Ms Woods I think this conversation may need to be continued in person. Preferably where no one can overhear anything,” Lena said quickly.

Ms Woods fell silent.

“There’s some more complicated parts to this aren’t there?”

“There might be more to the ceremony’s significance than I am willing to say over the phone.”

Ms Woods got the message.

“Then I suggest you enjoy your holiday. I’ll do some research and we can meet on Tuesday evening to discuss this further in your office.”

“Thank you Ms Woods.”

Lena hung up and looked at Kara. Kara looked very small and scared as she looked back. 

“I’m sorry Lena,” Kara whispered. 

She looked on the verge of tears. Lena quickly wrapped her arms around Kara giving her a tight hug. 

“Hey Kara no. You don’t need to be sorry at all.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena but without their usual tightness.

“But what if we can never get divorced now. All because I wanted to-” Kara shut her mouth very quickly.

Lena desperately wanted to ask but she didn’t. She didn’t know if she could handle the idea that Kara choose a Kryptonian wedding because she wanted it for real. Lena quickly shook those thoughts off. She gave Kara another squeeze.

“Kara, even if we end up married to each other for the rest of our lives, that’s hardly some horrible fate. A little ironic maybe,” She placed a hand on Kara’s face forcing her to meet her gaze. “But I confess I don’t mind being married to you. I could certainly do worse than my best friend.” Who I’m secretly in love with. 

Kara gave her a weak smile.

“But what if you fall in love with someone. You’ll never be able to marry them,” Kara whispered.

Lena sighed.

“Kara, there’s not exactly a line of people wanting to date me let alone marry me. Finding _the one_ and getting married just isn’t a priority for me. I’m not a particularly romantic person.”

“That’s not true,” Kara protested.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Ask James if I remembered his birthday. Or even made it to half our dates. Or how he had to make an appointment to see me.”

Kara laughed.

“I don’t need an appointment.”

Well no because I’m in love with you in a way I never was with James.

“Clearly I love you more than James then,” Lena said.

Kara froze giving Lena that deer in the headlights look. Lena took a deep breath gathering herself. She hadn’t meant to admit that. She gave Kara a smile forcing herself to open up one of her little boxes. 

“I never wanted to marry James. But I know last night I wanted to marry you. Even if I couldn’t remember that video and the bracelet on my arm tells me so. I wanted to marry my best friend, and I did. And I don’t regret it, no matter what happens. Besides think how mad my mother is right now.” 

She winked and Kara finally laughed. They hugged again. This time Kara hugged her back with her usual enthusiasm and even lifted her off her feet for a moment.

“Hey Lena, wanna curl up and watch a movie tonight?” Kara asked softly.

“Sure, you can even pick the movie,” Lena said with a smile. “We can order room service and put on our pajamas and fall asleep in front of the TV.”

Kara beamed then her phone buzzed and she sighed checking her emails.

“Ugh but I suppose we should post an update. Apparently everyone wants to pictures of us in our swimsuits.”

“Tell the perverts to go hell because I don’t share my wife,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“You’re having a lot of fun with that aren’t you?” 

Lena nodded and wrapped her arms around Kara pulling her close. She gave Kara her best evil Luthor smile.

“Luthors are possessive, and since you’re my wife at the moment that means I’m possessive over you.”

“Oh, well when you put it like that...” Kara said with a smile.

“Admit it you’ve been dying to play fully into this all day,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“Okay fine yes I’ve had so many wife puns I wanted to make.”

“Well feel free. Since it seems we may be married for a while we may as well have fun with it.”

Kara nodded and then seeming to think about it for a minute. 

“Tomorrow do you want to do breakfast in bed together?”

“Sure,” Lena said smiling. “But I think first we need dinner and a movie, and maybe a bottle of wine for me and a bottle of whatever it is you’ve smuggled for yourself.”

Kara nodded and they headed for the dining room to look at the room service menu.

Kara got out her phone and after a quick check in the mirror for them both she started the live video.

“Okay so life advice for you all. Don’t do an alien wedding ceremony in Vegas because you may accidentally fall down a legal hole,” Kara said.

Lena scoffed.

“That’s one way to put it,” she said.

“Yeah so we’re uh not able to get a divorce yet. At least not until we meet with Lena’s lawyers in National City and go over a whole lot of paperwork so… yeah. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas unless it’s an alien wedding. And even after a lot of paperwork we’ll probably be married for life on Krypton.”

“Still not the worst mistake I’ve ever made,” Lena said.

“Ooh what was the worst mistake you ever made?” Kara asked turning to look at her.

“Pretty much everything when we were fighting,” Lena said. 

Kara nodded her smile dropping.

“Yeah, same.”

They shared a moment before Kara turned back to the phone. 

“Well is it really the true Vegas experience if you leave without having done one major life altering act?”

Lena laughed and got up pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Come on _wife_ I want an early dinner.”

Kara sighed.

“Coming _Darling._ ”

Kara ended the video and they set up for a movie night. Lena put in a large room service order and requested two bottles of wine —in case one wasn’t enough.


	2. Maybe there's something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in together is followed by an adult conversation in the morning before family get's involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, there's a few more of you than I'm used to. Welcome everyone. 
> 
> TW: sex, discussion of family rejection and outing

Kara snuggled against Lena listening to the steady beat of her heart as the movie continued. Lena put an arm around her pulling her that little bit closer and pressed a soft kiss to her head. Kara smiled. She'd missed this when they were fighting and it felt so good to be back to snuggling with Lena. Even if her mind was also thinking of a thousand other things she could do to get closer. She could hear the slight increase in Lena’s heartbeat as she shifted lower resting her head on Lena’s lap. Lena leaned forwards and refilled her wineglass. Kara frowned looking at the bottle. It looked much emptier than it had been only a few minutes ago.

“How much have you had to drink so far?” Kara asked.

Lena picked up the bottle squinting at it.

“Just over half a bottle,” she said turning to read the label. “So about four standard drinks.”

Kara looked up at her a little concerned. 

“How much of your alien liquor have you made it through?” Lena asked.

“Two, but I have no idea what that is to my body,” Kara said with a shrug.

Lena nodded picking up her glass.

“Are you drunk yet?” she asked.

Kara shook her head then paused thinking about it. She was feeling a little more snuggly than before and Lena’s mouth was looking even more tempting. Though that might be the memories of their previous night. She kept staring at Lena trying to work it out when it occurred to her she was staring at Lena’s mouth debating whether she could kiss her.

“A little,” she confessed. “You?”

“Pushing my way steadily through tipsy. If I’m lucky I’ll be properly drunk by the time I finish the bottle,” Lena said raising her glass.

“Why do you want to be drunk?” Kara asked sitting up.

“Because then anything I say is just the alcohol talking.”

Kara scoffed.

“The alcohol just makes that warning voice in your head quieter. It shuts off the alarms that tell you not to do things you’ll regret.”

“Like have sex with your best friend?” Lena asked.

Kara hesitated. There was a lot to unpack there.

“Um… well…”

Lena looked over at Kara and very deliberately drained the rest of her glass. Kara picked up hers and finished it. She was probably gonna need it. Lena was still looking at her.

“We should probably talk about that shouldn’t we,” Kara said with a sigh.

“Yes.”

Kara nodded and poured herself a third glass as Lena poured a fifth.

“Do you want to go first?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head. Her phone buzzed with a notification and she sighed picking it up.

“I swear I might have to throw Andrea into the Pacific after this weekend,” Kara muttered opening the email.

“Film it for me,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara laughed and held up the camera. They smiled at the camera and Kara took a picture. _Night in with the wife #TheTrueVegasExperience._

Lena scoffed and sipped her wine as Kara tossed her phone back onto the coffee table.

“So, shall we talk about the sex or did you never want to think about it again?” Lena asked.

Kara sighed and stopped the movie. She wasn’t sure if she could take this conversation but Lena clearly felt they needed to have it. Maybe they could stick to just the sex part and not the I love yous. It was a lot easier to explain attraction than affection. She turned to face Lena.

“I think I’m okay to talk about it, but not the… emotional parts,” Kara said motioning between them.

Lena nodded.

“Right.” 

“The uh, sex…” Kara stopped trying to think how to describe it. Lena waited a small smile on her face as she watched Kara struggle to finish her sentence. “Was good.”

“Very good,” Lena agreed.

“Amazing.”

“Fantastic.”

“Kinda dirty.”

“Definitely dirty.” 

Lena gave Kara a smile Kara could only categorize as flirtatious. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. Lena looked back at her wine.

“Probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kara whispered.

Lena stopped her glass partway to her lips and looked at Kara. Kara felt a blush creeping up her face.

“For me too,” Lena whispered.

They looked at each other for a minute. Lena looked away first turning her attention to the glass in her hand. She seemed to be contemplating something as she slowly twisted the glass.

“You know,” she put the wineglass down. “We’re already married…”

“Uh huh,” Kara said nodding.

She really hoped this conversation was about to go the way she wanted. She crossed her fingers and toes, just in case. Lena’s heart was beating a lot faster than it had been a few seconds ago.

“And we’ve already, done it…” Lena turned to look at Kara. 

“Multiple times,” Kara said nodding again.

“It wouldn’t really matter if we, did it again.” Lena met Kara’s eyes. Kara could practically feel the rapid pulse of Lena’s heartbeat against her lips. “If you wanted,” Lena added with a shrug. “We don’t-”

Kara was already on top of her. Lena blinked as she looked up at Kara.

“It’s technically our honeymoon,” Kara said smiling. “We should probably take advantage of it.”

Lena nodded quickly. Kara was breathing heavily and her hands seemed to be shaking. She wasn’t entirely sure if she could control all her powers. Something was probably going to get broken tonight. Starting with the couch if she wasn’t careful.

“Yes.” The word came out almost like a sigh as Lena’s hands made their way up Kara’s back. “Yes we should.”

Kara gave a nervous laugh. A part of her knew everything she wanted to do, and another part of her was terrified to touch Lena. Not entirely sure this wasn’t some kind of strange joke and any second Lena would laugh and push her away. Lena’s hands reached her shoulders and she gave Kara a questioning look.

“I don’t really know what to do to um… start,” Kara whispered.

Lena smiled at her and Kara felt herself melting.

“You could start by kissing me.”

Lena had barely finished the words before Kara’s lips were on hers. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her closer. Every possible warning signal in Kara’s mind vanished at the soft press of Lena’s lips against her own.

Lena deepened the kiss her tongue sliding briefly into Kara’s mouth making her moan. Kara’s hands were suddenly under Lena’s shirt and in a flash of super speed it was flying into some far corner of the suite. Lena laughed and started tugging at Kara’s shirt. Kara threw it away too. There was a loud thud as it hit a cupboard. Kara quickly checked it hadn’t broken anything.

“Someone’s eager,” Lena said. Kara bit her lip blushing as Lena chuckled. “That wasn’t a complaint, wife.”

“Shut up,” Kara mumbled pulling Lena in for another kiss. 

Lena moaned kissing her back her hips pressing against Kara’s as her hands roamed freely over Kara’s body unhooking her bra and then sliding down to grab her butt as Kara finished removing it. The moment the bra was gone Lena’s hands were undoing her pants and pulling down her underwear.

“Speaking of eager,” Kara muttered kicking her pants off.

Lena scowled at her and Kara smiled as Lena went back to kissing her. Her vague memories from the night before hadn’t managed to prepare her for just how good it felt to kiss Lena properly. Or how good she felt. Kara managed to strip Lena with only minimal use of her super speed and a brief moment of flight that made Lena laugh before they were both naked and making out on the couch. 

Lena took control moving to be on top as her mouth made it’s way to Kara’s neck sucking and biting. Kara carefully placed her hands on the cushions hoping they at least might survive the pressure of her hands. As Lena’s hand moved lower Kara started whispering a prayer of thanks to Rao. It was definitely sacrilege but as Lena’s hand found it’s place between her legs and her mouth sucked at that sweet spot on Kara’s neck she couldn’t think of anything else that could express how badly she’d wanted this.

When she came barely a thirty seconds later she considered the embarrassment a punishment for her sacrilege. 

“I feel like there’s a super speed joke I could make here,” Lena teased. 

Kara turned to see Lena’s smug smile and then hid in Lena’s neck.

“No comment,” Kara muttered.

Lena laughed and Kara looked again in time to see Lena sliding her fingers into her mouth. The same fingers she’d just had inside Kara. Kara tried very hard to move at human speed but apparently she was not successful judging by Lena’s surprise as she went from lying on top of Kara to on her back with Kara’s head between her legs. 

Remembering Lena’s comment that morning about using more than two fingers Kara started with her tongue tasting and teasing Lena for a minute before carefully sliding one finger inside her as she sucked on her clit. Lena’s moan told her she was on the right track.

“More,” Lena whispered her fingers digging into Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara cautiously added a second finger. Lena mumbled a string of unintelligible words that sounded rather like either a blessing or a curse as her accent got thicker. Kara moved her fingers faster enjoying the needy sounds coming from Lena’s throat. She could feel Lena’s nails scratching at her back. Were she human she’d probably be covered in marks.

“More,” Lena whispered.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

Lena’s glare very emphatically said yes.

“Did I stutter Supergirl?” Lena said.

Kara grinned and added a third finger. Lena’s eyes seemed to roll back in her head and Kara went back to licking and sucking Lena’s clit as she fucked Lena as hard as she dared. Barely a minute later Lena’s head was thrown back in a silent scream as her nails dug deeper into Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara kept going until the tension slowly eased from Lena’s body. She carefully removed her fingers smiling at the sigh that escaped Lena as she did so. Feeling a tap from Lena she kissed her way back up her body to Lena’s mouth. Lena pulled Kara closer kissing her over and over. Kara sighed melting against her as Lena’s hand tangled in her hair. Lena pulled away.

“As much as I am loving where this kissing is going, maybe we should move to somewhere with more room before round two.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and smiled as she flew them to the bed.

For the second day in a row Lena woke with Kara wrapped around her and a pleasant ache between her legs. She lifted her head and looked around. The room was in better condition this time. Probably because they’d already been naked when they entered. She sighed. 

Twice in as many days was dangerously close to a habit. She needed to think. Something she found very hard to do with a gorgeous Kryptonian wrapped around her. It would be so very easy to turn around and slide her fingers between Kara’s legs and kiss her until it didn’t matter. She sighed again and lifted Kara’s arm off her.

Kara protested as she got up but didn’t wake fully. Lena made her way towards the shower. She just needed to get her thoughts organised and come back with a better plan. At the bathroom door she turned and looked back watching Kara curl up in the space she’d just vacated. She smiled then caught herself and turned away. 

Ten minutes of standing under the hot water silently cursing herself for a lack of self control she emerged clean and calmer. Not quite ready to get dressed properly but also reluctant to be naked around Kara while sober she found Kara’s old NCU t-shirt in her bag and put it on climbing back into bed with her tablet. Kara mumbled something and Lena quickly stroked her hair. Kara sighed one arm pulling Lena close again. Lena waited and let out a breath as Kara remained asleep.

Five minutes later she felt Kara stir. Lena looked down as Kara blinked sleepily up at her.

“We did it again,” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“Good morning Kara, and yes we did.”

Kara turned and screamed into her pillow. Lena tried not to take it personally. Kara kicked her legs a few times then lifted her head. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so I might have some feelings,” Kara admitted.

“Some feelings?” Lena repeated.

“Yes,” Kara said slowly. “Well desires might be a better word.”

“Kara, I thought you already knew you were bi… pan?”

“Bi. I did, I do. I just meant,” Kara hesitated. “Specifically, towards… you.”

Lena smiled.

“Is that so?” she asked.

Kara sighed hiding her face in the pillow as she mumbled something. 

“Darling I don’t have super hearing.”

Kara looked up her face a delightful shade of pink. Lena knew she was being a little mean but she knew if she didn’t prod Kara would just mumble something vague and suggest they never talk about it again. 

“I may, sort of maybe have a little, tiny, itty bitty-”

“Kara.”

“I think you’re really pretty!” 

Kara groaned hiding her face in the pillow again. Lena smiled reaching over to tap Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned to look at her.

“Thank you,” Lena said. “I think you’re really pretty too.”

Kara sighed and sat up. Lena tried not to get distracted by the abs that were now in her direct eye line.

“Okay, we’re adults,” Kara said.

“Yes,” Lena agreed still looking at Kara’s abs.

“And we should be honest about these kinds of things.”

“According to all leading psychologists.” 

Lena’s eyes moved lower to see only sheet. She tried not to be disappointed. Kara glared at her and Lena gave her an apologetic smile sitting up.

“Sorry Darling, please continue.”

Kara covered her face with her hands.

“I’m very attracted to you,” Kara finally blurted out.

“I’m attracted to you too,” Lena said. “Have been for a while.”

Kara looked up surprised and Lena gave her a small smile.

“How long is a while?” Kara whispered.

Lena took a deep breath and looked away.

“Two years that I remember actively being attracted to you. You?”

Kara started playing with the sheet twisting it in her hands.

“A little longer. I didn’t know at first though.”

Lena nodded not sure what else to say. So it was a mutual attraction.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Kara asked.

“Honestly?” Lena said looking at her. “I didn’t want to lose your friendship just because I wanted to jump you. Our friendship was the central relationship in my life at the time and I was unwilling to jeopardize it no matter how attracted to you I was. Then I found out you were Supergirl and well…” She shrugged.

Kara quickly let go of the sheets as they started to rip in her hands.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Lena covered Kara’s hands with her own. Kara was clearly working up to something. She gave her a reassuring squeeze. Kara’s next words came out in a rush. 

“I maybe have been thinking about sleeping with you for a long time and maybe having more than a friendship so I’m sorry if I’m a bit intense about it all and I keep doing the sex with you and if it makes you uncomfortable I’m really sorry and we can stop.”

Kara turned around and buried her face in the pillow again. Lena carefully replayed back the words at half speed and found herself smiling wider. She shuffled closer and wrapped herself around Kara.

“Doing the sex?” she said smiling. Kara groaned and mumbled something into the pillow. “Kara I think you’re forgetting that one I’ve been an active participant in everything we’ve done,” Kara groaned again. “And two from what you’re saying it sounds like we both wanted to do it, not just because we were drunk,” Lena said gently.

Kara nodded. She rolled over and Lena moved back as she sat up again looking around the room. Kara sighed.

“I think it was just a convenient excuse for both of us to do… it without facing real consequences,” Kara mumbled.

Lena wasn’t sure if they were still talking about the sex or if they had moved onto other things.

“Okay so knowing that, should we go over the… other things we said?” Lena asked.

Kara looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Lena watched her trace the symbols engraved into it.

“Do you know what this says?” Kara whispered.

Lena looked at the engraved letters. Her memory wasn’t entirely clear about the details of the lead up to their wedding. Apart from the proposal, she definitely remembered that. Lena realised Kara was waiting for a response.

“No,” she admitted.

“It says you are my hero.” Lena looked down at the letters on her own bracelet touching the delicate symbols. “I will always be yours.”

Lena looked up surprised.

“That’s what it says on yours. Well that’s the literal translation, the meaning is closer to more I will always care for and protect you because I am yours. But…” 

Kara shrugged. She gave Lena a sad smile. Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss. It was soft and needy and a bit awkward because they were both sober but Kara softened her arms coming around Lena pulling her closer. Lena crawled into Kara’s lap not breaking the kiss as she wrapped herself around Kara the two of them sliding lower down the bed as Kara’s leg made it’s way between Lena’s thighs. Lena moaned grinding against it. Kara mumbled something that definitely wasn’t any Earth language Lena had heard. 

Kara pulled her closer the two of them taking turns putting their hand between their bodies and push the other closer to coming. It was messy and awkward and desperate and neither of them cared as they tried to get closer to each other. Kara pulled the t-shirt off throwing it to the side as her hands found their way to Lena’s breasts pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers. Lena moaned grinding down harder her mouth shifting to Kara’s shoulder kissing and sucking as her hand did it’s work. 

Kara came first a string of Kryptonian falling from her lips as her whole body shook and the pillows ripped in her hands sending the stuffing flying as Lena bit down on Kara’s neck when she came a moment later.

They lay together panting in the afterglow the pillow stuffing floating around them like snow. Lena clung to Kara breathing heavily as she tried to think what to say.

“So there’s something more between us than friendship,” Kara said.

Lena held Kara tighter as a few tears slipped out. She wasn’t even sure why. Kara kissed her. Slow and gentle the two of them pouring every bit of emotion into the kiss they could. Each silently willing the other to say it. Lena wanted to. She moved back slightly to say it but she couldn’t quite make her mouth form the words. She couldn’t quite make the leap so she found herself looking at Kara desperately trying to tell her without actually saying the words.

The sound of Lena’s phone ringing interrupted the moment. Lena sighed fumbling for it among the scattered pile of books on her bedside table. Her hand finally found the obnoxious device and she answered it without looking.

“I’m still on holiday so for your sake I hope this is very important,” she hissed.

“Lena,” Lex said.

Lena sat up slowly.

“Lex, what an unpleasant surprise.”

Lex laughed.

“Really Lena you’re so… prickly. One would think matrimony would have made you more relaxed.”

Kara was watching Lena closely ready to jump in.

“Calling to offer your congratulations Lex? You’re a day late. We’re also getting a divorce as soon as possible.”

Lena saw the momentary flash of hurt on Kara’s face. She indicated the phone and by extension her brother. Kara nodded in understanding. At least she hoped it was understanding.

“Well I certainly hope so. We can’t have Supergirl at Thanksgiving it would be most uncomfortable for everyone,” Lex said.

“Well if it’s uncomfortable for the rest of you I’ll be sure to bring her anyway. Maybe we’ll be rekindling the relationship after our divorce. Who knows we could time a second wedding for the holidays. Tell me, would you like to be arrested before or after the service? I’m partial to before.”

Lex chuckled softly. Lena knew he was furious. She could hear the anger in his tone, hiding under the friendly front he was trying to present. 

“I really wouldn’t advise that Lena.”

There was that slight shift in his voice and the anger presented itself. She wondered if she could break him, make him show his true self again. She decided to push.

“Oh? And why is that. Surely by now you’ve realised I find your opinion to be quite irrelevant in my decision making.” 

“I have noticed your animosity towards me Lena, and I have allowed you your independence to a point. Your friendship with Supergirl being evidence of this. But I am afraid the situation being what it is

I must put my foot down.”

“Put your foot down,” Lena repeated with a smirk. “How patriarchal. I thought you were a feminist now.”

Lex sighed.

“You know I’m all for the advancement of women, just not alien women. And certainly not with my sister.” 

Lena rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure the feminist cause is very keen on the distinction. Get to the point Lex, I’m on my honeymoon and I intend to enjoy _all_ the benefits of marriage before my divorce.”

Kara smiled as Lex made a disgusted noise.

“You have no idea how revolting that sounds to me,” he muttered.

Lena smirked reaching out to hold Kara’s hand. Kara kissed her fingers.

“Sorry Lex what was that I’m a little distracted by _my wife_ right now.”

“Whatever you’re doing stop right now!” he yelled.

She could hear the anger fully now and she took a level of pleasure in pushing him to reveal it.

“Sorry Lex you know what they say about forbidden fruit.”

Lena very deliberately ran a hand up Kara’s thigh. Kara made a happy noise shifting her hips to put Lena’s hand on a direct course to where she wanted it.

“Yes but if you bite into this fruit I’ll poison it,” Lex hissed.

Lena scoffed removing her hand. Kara pouted capturing it in her own.

“Lex you’re not very good at killing Kryptonians. There’s two on Earth who you’ve tried to kill multiple times and they’re both still very much alive. So you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t find that threat a compelling enough reason to keep my hands to myself.”

Kara kissed her hand as Lex laughed.

“Oh I’m not saying I’ll kill her. Even I consider that a somewhat excessive response to your new relationship status.” Lena could hear Lex moving around as he spoke and the sound of him typing. “If you decide you want to stay married to your new pet you’ll have to make a few sacrifices. No more hiding in the closet as it were.”

Kara’s phone buzzed and she opened it frowning at whatever she had received. Kara turned the phone around quickly to show Lena the video playing. It was Kara changing into Supergirl. It wasn’t a very good angle but I was definitely her.

“Just how attached is your new pet to her secret identity?” Lex asked. “If she wants to stay with you she’ll have to come out and we both know how upsetting that would be for her.” Kara went very still.

“But of course relationships are all about sharing burdens aren’t they? If your wife has to give up her career, so do you.”

Lena was aware she was gripping Kara’s hand very tightly.

“I let you take over Luthor Corp. I even let you rename it just like you did before. You are far better suited to the role than I am at this time, but we both know I could take it away again. It pains me to say it but it really wouldn’t be that hard. You’re young, a woman, and you place morals before profit often enough to anger the board greatly. It would take less than a year to have you removed from your position.”

Lena took a very deep breath stamping down her anger and keeping her tone light.

“Wow Lex, I didn’t realise you’d be so mad about me getting married first. I’m sure if you behave yourself and put your best foot forwards one day a nice girl will lower her standards enough to marry you. Maybe Eve I hear she’s quite good at ignoring the worst of you.”

Lex laughed. It wasn’t his amused laugh.

“The choice is yours Lena, the same as most women even, a happily married life, or your careers.”

He hung up. Lena slowly lowered the phone and looked at Kara. Neither seemed to know what to say. Lena tossed her phone away furious with herself and her brother. She’d been happy for less than an five minutes before he had to ruin it. 

Lena lay back down and covered her face letting out a frustrated scream. 

“Of course my family had to ruin this,” she yelled.

Kara took a deep breath and lay next to her. Lena reached out with her hand and Kara immediately held it. Kara gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“At least he didn’t say you’d defiled your family and your God.”

Lena turned to look at Kara confused. Kara was very determinedly looking at the ceiling as she took a deep breath. 

“If my parents knew what I’d done…” 

Lena watched a single tear roll down Kara’s face. She rolled over wiping the tear away. It had never occurred to her that Kara’s family might be against them. Considering how excited they’d all been for Alex’s marriage it had never occurred to her that Kara might have some issues. Though that was her Earth family. 

“I’m guessing things were different on Krypton,” Lena said gently.

“Marriages were set by the matrix and all marriages were men and women together, anything else was unthinkable. Sex was, well no one ever talked about it and even fewer actually partook of it. If my parents found out about us, they…”

Kara wiped the tears off her face and gave Lena a quick smile. It didn’t reach her eyes.

“My mother used her own daughter to lure her sister back so she could arrest her for trying to save the planet and my father made a virus to kill all non Kryptonian aliens so on the scale of-” Kara took another deep breath seeming to gather herself. “I don’t really think they always had the best moral compass.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara holding her tight. Kara took several deep breaths hugging Lena back as a few more tears escaped. Lena kissed them away. 

“Your cousin…” she wasn’t really sure how to ask about Superman.

“He was raised on Earth, he’ll be,” Kara laughed. “He’ll probably be supportive but he has this strange thing about Kryptonian culture and wanting to see the best in it so he might struggle if he finds out. Lois would probably kick him if he isn’t nice though.”

“Lois,” Lena repeated. “As in Lois Lane?”

Kara hesitated looking a little guilty.

“Oh, yeah so…”

Lena started laughing. 

“Clark Kent is Superman?”

Kara nodded. Lena laughed harder. Kara smiled and this time it reached her eyes.

“That explains so much. Oh wow people really are fooled by a pair of glasses and a wardrobe change. My God,” Lena said with a sigh “I wonder if Lex knows…”

“Probably but Kal doesn’t like to test that,” Kara said.

Lena nodded.

“That would explain why he always uses Lois for his traps. Well her or a bus full of school children.”

Kara laughed pulling Lena close again. Lena sighed curling against Kara. For a minute they stayed silent both content to just hold each other. The quiet buzz of Kara’s phone brought it to an end.

“We have to get divorced,” Lena whispered.

“Or at least appear to,” Kara said.

Lena touched the bracelet on Kara’s wrist. 

“Will we have to take these off?” she asked.

Kara didn’t answer instead burying her face in Lena’s neck and breathing deeply. 

“I don’t want to,” Lena whispered. “I never want to take it off.” Kara held her closer. “Even if we have to take them off in public I’ll have it with me always,” Lena promised. 

She looked at Kara seeing the tension there. Kara slowly pulled her closer for a kiss. Lena kissed her back trying to deepen it but Kara pulled away hiding her face once more.

“I can’t lie to you again Lena,” she whispered. “I won’t ever stop wearing mine. I might hide it but I will have it on me always. I know you were drunk and making a joke but I-” Kara closed her eyes. Lena watched her struggle. “I said those vows with meaning and I know that Rao is holding me to them. I can’t break them. No matter what my family or yours says. Even if you say to I can’t. I just can’t. I can never take it off.”

Lena held Kara closer as she cried. Lena wiped the tears away feeling a part of her heart breaking as she listened to Kara weep. 

“We’re in this together Kara. I said those vows too and I meant them. I don’t care if that means we have to pretend for the rest of our lives. I don’t care if we have to sneak around or lie to everyone close to us. Even if we fight again and everything goes to hell between us I’ll still be your wife, always.”

Kara held Lena close kissing her over and over as she whispered what sounded like a prayer. Lena kissed her back silently willing Kara to believe her. Hoping Kara knew how much she loved her.

Lena watched Kara sigh looking at her phone. Undoubtedly reading another email from Andrea. They’d posted a picture later that morning of the two of them in Kara’s untouched bed having breakfast wearing pajamas and robes and another picture over lunch at one of the many expensive restaurants in the city but Andrea had been nagging Kara all day to post a video of them doing something more “thrilling” Kara had ignored her. 

Instead they spent the remainder of the day wandering the various art exhibits on display around the city until late afternoon. And now they were packing to leave, their holiday almost over and the real world about to come crashing back to replace the quiet with a thousand interruptions. 

“Doing a video,” Kara said loudly. 

Lena frowned at her packed luggage on the bed. She tried not to think about what they’d been doing on that bed that morning. God no wonder she couldn’t find her underwear. Maybe they were under the bed… somehow.

“Okay everyone. Our time is up and the jet is waiting so it’s time to say goodbye to this _pathetically small and cramped_ suite we’ve been sharing.” Lena scoffed. “Now of course since we’re leaving it’s-” Kara turned to Lena still looking under the bed hoping her underwear would magically appear. “Have you lost something?”

Lena sighed looking up.

“I am missing exactly one thing,” she said.

“Is it replaceable?”

“Yes but I would really prefer not to leave them behind if I can avoid it.”

Kara looked around using her Xray vision to discreetly check the suite.

“What are you missing?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed heavily. 

“I’ll just replace-”

A gust of wind came through the open window and Lena saw something black and lacy fall from the ceiling fan directly in front of her. She sighed grabbing the missing underwear and shoving it deep into her pocket.

“Nevermind.” Kara turned around giving her a puzzled look. “Found it.”

Kara looked back at the live video and the stream of comments now demanding to know why Lena’s underwear fell from the ceiling.

“I think I need to stop making these videos live, it’s just tempting fate each time,” Kara said.

Lena’s silent glare was captured right before Kara stopped the recording.

“Sorry,” Kara said.

Lena rose and gave Kara a kiss. Kara pulled her back for a second one before letting her go. Lena smiled at her.

“It’s okay I’ll just claim I threw everything out of my bags on the first night trying to find something to wear. If they don’t buy it, well we are married. It’s not like it’s a sin.”

“On Earth,” Kara said with a sigh.

She looked over and saw Kara’s gaze far away. 

“Hey,” she whispered.

Kara looked back at her. Lena very deliberately wrapped herself around Kara before kissing her. Kara’s moan a moment later told her she’d successfully distracted the blonde. She kept kissing her for

another minute to be sure before she stepped back. Kara’s slightly dazed expression made her smile.

“Right, last time in the Ferrari,” Lena said with a smile. 

Kara pouted.

“How come you don’t drive the Ferrari in National City?” she asked.

“Because it’s a rental.”

“Really?” Kara sounded surprised.

“Kara I don’t fly my cars all over the country. I’m not Lex,” Lena said rolling her eyes.

Kara laughed her cheeks a little pink.

“Okay I’m an idiot,” she mumbled.

Lena put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

“You are, but you’re my idiot.”

Kara was definitely blushing then. 

After two minutes standing on the tarmac waiting Lena took her phone out to film Kara’s extended sorrowful goodbye to the car.

“I never got to drive you and apparently you’re a rental so I can’t get you in the divorce but you are a very nice car and I like you very much,” Kara said hugging the dashboard.

Lena sighed. She really had no defense against a sad Kara, even if she was playing it up.

“Oh my God Kara I’ll buy a goddamn Ferrari if it means that much to you.”

Kara’s head jerked up. Her expression suddenly excited.

“Can I pick the colour?”

“If it means you stop making love to the rental car and get in the jet, yes.”

Kara leapt up with an excited whoop sweeping Lena off her feet. Lena nearly dropped her phone.

“Best wifey ever!” 

Lena tried not to be too affected as Kara gave her an exuberant kiss on the cheek. 

“Since it’s technically your Ferrari I think black, then it can match your wardrobe.”

“Can we just get on the jet now?” Lena asked hiding her blush as she ended the recording.

Kara nodded and started walking towards the jet.

“You can put me down,” Lena said laughing.

“I could,” Kara agreed making no move to do so.

Lena gave up and relaxed in Kara’s arms letting her carry her onto the jet ignoring the barely hidden smiles of the pilots. 

Lena sent Kara the video to caption and post. Kara held her hand through takeoff distracting her with talk of custom paint jobs for the car and possible personal plates. Lena drew the line at a personalised plate. Lex had five and Lena hated them all.

Once the jet was level she took out her tablet and let Kara talk her into watching a movie. They took a photo for Andrea and Kara put her phone aside. Lena snuggled into Kara’s side as she pressed play. Lena didn’t realise how tired she felt until she was dozing off on Kara’s shoulder. She just felt so warm and safe with her.

Back in National City they took a final picture together with the jet and fading sunset behind them. Lena had her arms around Kara the two of them smiling _And so ends our #TrueVegasExperience mostly…_

It was a very sweet picture if the endless stream of heart eyes comments were anything to go by. Kara logged out of the Catco account and back into her own personal one. She scrolled through her notifications and sighed.

“Okay so I picked up a few thousand followers over the weekend. Oh wow, they’ve found every picture we took together in the last three years. The uh, the comments are… concerning.”

Lena laughed looking at her emails as Kara worked through her notifications. She had an email from Jess confirming the appointment with her lawyer. 

“Our meeting with Ms Woods is set for Tuesday at eight. Can you get her the NDA?”

Kara nodded. 

“I’ll call Alex.”

Lena nodded and put away her phone. She looked at Kara then to Frank putting her luggage in the car. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Kara yet.

“Do you want a ride back to your place.”

Kara smiled shyly and nodded. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her into the backseat. Without needing to be told Frank collected Kara’s luggage. Kara sighed and looked at Lena.

“We’re going to be kinda pathetic about separating aren’t we.”

Lena nodded and glancing around pulled Kara in for a quick kiss. 

“We just won’t tell anyone how pathetic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you laughed or got the feels let me know down in the comments. I love hearing people's thoughts and theories even if the whole story is already plotted out.  
> Stay safe everyone.


	3. Back in National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back in National City so it's time to consult with their other best friends' about feelings before they meet with Ms Woods.

Alex came over with a large tub of ice cream and a big smile. Her smile faded when she saw Kara’s face. Kara took the ice cream and walked towards the couch with a detour for a spoon. 

“Okay crinkle tell me everything,” Alex said.

Kara sat down and shoved ice cream into her mouth until Alex was sitting next to her. Alex sat with a sigh wrapping an arm around Kara.

“Lena and I married,” Kara mumbled.

Alex smiled at her.

“I know. I saw the video.”

“No we’re really married.” 

Kara held up her wrist to show the bracelet. Alex didn’t get it. Kara sighed

“Alex I married Lena. Before Rao! I properly married her following the Kryptonian religion. I promised to be hers for the rest of my life. Alex I told her I was in love with her and then we had sex! Married Married!”

Alex blinked at the sudden outburst clearly confused.

“Okay, I’m not sure how that’s different to- uh, well what did she say?”

Kara shoved more ice cream into her mouth as she cried. Alex wrapped her other arm around Kara holding her tightly.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry,” Alex said stroking Kara’s hair. 

“She said she didn’t mind being married to me,” Kara mumbled. 

Alex sighed heavily. 

“It’s a mess Alex and it’s all my fault and I… I don’t know what to do. We’re married and we’re getting a fake divorce and she’s being so great about everything and she says all these nice things that make me wonder if she feels something but I can’t help but feel like I’ve put her in this awful position and she’s just going with it to be a good friend.”

“So she’s going along with marriage, sex, and faking a divorce because she’s a good friend?” Alex asked with a smile.

Kara glared at her sister. She clearly didn’t get it.

“She knows I won’t be with anyone else now and so she’s trying to make it better for me by saying all the nice things so I don’t feel bad and it’s so hard not to just believe her. But I can’t do that to her

Alex. I can’t let her give up on love. She deserves to find her the one. Lena is smart, beautiful, sweet, romantic-”

“Lena’s romantic?” Alex asked.

Kara glared at her. She couldn’t work out why people were always surprised when she said these things about Lena. 

“She filled my office with flowers, makes time to come see me if she’s had to cancel plans, gave me unrestricted access to her office, took me as a plus one to her first big Gala in National City-”

“All that was while you were friends-”

“She got down on one knee when she proposed.”

Alex shut her mouth and Kara frowned trying to work out how she knew that.

“Really?” Alex asked. “Lena was the one who proposed?”

Kara nodded trying to pull up the full memory. She knew it a moment ago…

_Lena was laughing as they passed the casino fountains._

_“Did you know I’m banned from every gaming floor in every casino in Vegas?” Lena asked._

_“No! Why?”_

_“It’s Lex’s fault. We came here when I was eighteen. It was a kind of sibling getaway while he was here on business and he let me play all the games. I think he was trying to distract me from everything that was happening at the time. Anyway…” Lena smiled wrapping her arms around Kara. “So you know how they say the house always wins? Well that should probably be amended to the house always wins unless there’s a Luthor.” Kara smiled. “Long story short it was only four hours before they blacklisted me. Lex was so proud. It took him a whole day to get banned.”_

_Kara laughed hugging Lena back._

_“I’m proud of you too. If anyone could take on Vegas and win it’s you.”_

_Lena smiled leaning in close. Kara mirrored the motion the two of them standing in the plaza arms around each other their foreheads touching. Lena let out a long sigh her eyes closed._

_“Can we do something really stupid?” she asked._

_Kara laughed softly._

_“Anything you want,” she promised._

_“Well I was just thinking, we are in Vegas,” Kara nodded. “And you’re my favourite person in the world.”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_Kara’s mind was working very fast and trying very hard not to get too excited as her heart pounded in her chest._

_“And I’m drunk enough to admit I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”_

_Kara gulped. Lena opened her eyes looking directly into Kara’s. She took Kara’s hands in her own and slowly sank down onto one knee. Kara stopped breathing then Lena smiled._

_“Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”_

_Kara found herself smiling back and nodding very quickly._

_“Yes, yes of course. I-” she wasn’t sure what to say as Lena rose smiling and hugged her tightly._

_“Do you think Andrea will have a heart attack?” Lena asked._

_Kara laughed. Okay so not that kind of proposal. But it could be. She could make it real forever. No one would ever be able to take Lena away from her. Not with Rao’s blessing. She could give Lena this one small piece of her soul forever and never take it back. She could be with Lena forever._

_“Well since I’m an alien we’ll need to uh, well if you actually wanted to be married to me, like forever and ever, we could do a Kryptonian ceremony.”_

_Lena’s eyes were suddenly very focused as she breathed out one word._

_“Yes.”_

“Kara!” 

Kara jerked herself back to the present. Alex was looking at her worried.

“Sorry I was just… remembering.”

Alex nodded slowly.

“I noticed, I just got a little worried because…” She motioned to Kara’s face. “You started crying again.”

Kara quickly wiped at her cheeks. 

“Sorry.”

Alex hugged her. Kara leaned into her sister sniffing.

“Hey, it’s okay. You know you’re allowed to be in love with your best friend right?” Kara nodded. “Have you considered she might be a little bit in love with you too?” 

Kara thought about it. Lena in love with her? Brilliant, beautiful, wonderful Lena, the amazing CEO and tech genius. Could she be in love with her?

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t think so. Not like I love her.”

Alex sighed.

“Well I disagree. I think she might be a bit in love with you.”

Kara looked up at Alex. Alex was giving her best I’m your big sister and I love you but you’re an idiot look.

“Why do you think that?” Kara whispered.

“Because she proposed to, and married you. Look I know you were a little upset about the whole betting pool thing but there’s a reason we all, well except James, thought the two of you left alone would either get married or finally get together.”

“Never forgiving you for that,” Kara muttered.

“Hey I paid up. Uh, should I pay Nia too?” Kara glared at Alex. “Sorry okay just, look you two are very close. You’ve been best friends for years and after everything that’s happened between you, especially how she reacted when… uh, when she found out about Supergirl. I’m just saying that wasn’t a very normal reaction to finding out your best friend had lied to you. Also Lex using you as the final straw kind of, well you are clearly…”

Alex sighed looking at Kara’s confused expression. Ale looked around seeming pained as she took another breath.

“Look she spends too much time looking at your butt and giving you heart eyes to not be a little bit in love with you.” Kara wasn’t convinced. Alex sighed again. “She’s also a very private person but was willing to let you post pictures and video of the two of you together for a major publication just so she could take you on holiday with her. If you were just friends I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t have done that.”

Kara sighed looking at the half empty ice cream tub.

“She did say she loved me,” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded.

“You should probably believe-”

“I don’t think it counts though. My face was between her legs and she was really drunk at the time,” Kara added.

Alex froze as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

“Well it’s still… seriously?”

“Yup,” Kara said. “It was when we first got back after being married I pulled her clothes off said I’d been wanting to do this for years and then…” Kara waved her hand. “She said she loved me as she came.”

Alex closed her eyes. Kara briefly wondered if this would be the thing to break her sister but then Alex recovered.

“Sparing me the specific details, was there any other… confessions?” Alex asked.

“You mean like her saying she loved me?”

“Yes, how many times did Lena say she loved you over the weekend?”

“Uh… at least five.”

Alex groaned.

“Okay were any of these times not during sex?”

“Yes,” Kara frowned. “Three.”

“Okay tell me about those three.”

“When she proposed she said she loved me more than anyone else.”

“Okay.”

“When I came back with an ice cream for her.”

“Uh huh.”

“And when we were talking about being being stuck married she said something about loving me more than James.”

Alex was staring at her. It was not a friendly stare. Kara ate more ice cream. Ice cream was good. Ice cream didn’t look at her like she was an idiot. 

“Did she specifically say she loved you more than James or are you paraphrasing?” Alex asked.

“It was a joke. I said I didn’t need to make an appointment to see her and she said that clearly she loved me more than James then.”

“Did she say anything else after this?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Again this was during us having a whole being married to you doesn’t suck conversation.”

“I feel like you just skimmed over a lot of important information there,” Alex said with a sigh. “Did Lena say anything negative about being married to you?”

Kara thought about it for a minute.

“No.”

“Did she say anything positive?”

“Yes.”

Alex made a frustrated noise.

“What did she say?”

“That she doesn’t mind being married to me because she could do so much worse than her best friend, and she’s not looking for the one, and that it’s okay and she wanted to marry me.” Kara sniffed again wiping her eyes. “And that she doesn’t regret it no matter- what?”

Alex had her head in her hands and was making noises of pain.

“Okay tell me everything from start to finish, just leave out all the sex details,” Alex said.

Kara ate more ice cream slowly telling Alex everything, or rather everything she could remember. She had to jump back and forth a few times as she remembered bits and pieces. Alex was quiet the whole time letting Kara eat and talk. When she was done Alex looked at her for a whole minute then flicked her nose.

“Hey!” Kara protested.

“You’re an idiot. You’re both idiots!” Alex yelled.

“No we’re not!” 

“Yes you are!” 

“Lena’s a certified genius and I-”

“Kara just trust me, Lena loves you. She’s just worried you don’t love her.”

Kara looked at Alex not quite believing her. Alex made a frustrated noise.

“Look Maggie once told me we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss. Now I’m telling you to do the same thing. Kiss your wife. Fake a divorce. Take this risk and tell Lena you’re in love with her it’ll be fine.”

Kara didn’t quite believe Alex but she nodded so Alex wouldn’t keep yelling at her. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. 

_Lena- I miss you already._

She didn’t even have to think before replying.

_Kara- Me too._

She followed it with a string of sad emojis. Alex looked over her shoulder and threw up her hands.

“I rest my case,” she said.

Lena sat on her couch looking at her phone and willing herself to be strong. It had been three hours since she saw Kara. She could last the night. She’d already slipped with the text message but she could be strong now. She would get through tonight, and Monday, and all of Tuesday without begging Kara to come see her. She was a Luthor. Luthor’s did not- Her phone rang and she immediately answered it.

“Hello _Mrs Luthor,_ ” Sam sang.

Not Kara.

“Hello Sam. Were you in on the betting pool too?” she asked.

“No, but now I want to know more.”

Lena sat back with a sigh.

“There was reportedly a betting pool about Kara and I getting married and doing it on our Vegas trip. Kelly won.”

Sam laughed.

“Well did you do two for two?”

Lena rubbed her face.

“Yes,” she confessed.

“Lena Luthor,” Sam gasped in mock surprise. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

Lena rolled her eyes. 

“So, how was it?” Sam asked.

Lena thought about it for a second.

“Amazing.”

Sam whistled.

“I knew there was a thing between you but that sounds like it was deeper than I thought.”

“You have no idea,’ Lena muttered rubbing her head.

She should not be admitting this. Sam was technically her employee even if she had been a friend for a long time too. 

“Oh, that sounds serious. You need to talk and I’m here. Ruby’s at a friend’s and I have a bottle of wine. Tell me everything.”

Lena sighed.

“I don’t think you want to hear how pathetic I am. It might ruin your view of me as a badass CEO and boss.”

Sam scoffed. Okay they were probably closer than employer and employee then, at least as far as Sam was concerned. 

“You forget I know what a sweetheart you are.”

Lena rolled her eyes. She was a cold hearted bitch. She was a Luthor. She was not sweet. Even when she tried to be.

“Why are you and Kara so convinced I’m sweet. I’ll have you know I made a man cry today.”

Sam laughed.

“He probably deserved it. And considering you married her it’s no surprise she thinks you’re sweet. Should I start thinking you have a crush on me too?”

Lena laughed.

“Sorry Sam you’re not my type.”

Sam sighed.

“Well I would say my ego is bruised but I think you might have it bad for your wife.” Lena groaned. “Oof definitely got it bad.”

“This goes no further than us,” Lena said.

“Of course,” Sam said. 

Lena could almost hear the excited smile on Sam’s face. She considered lying, but honestly she did need to talk to someone. 

“I may be in love with her,” Lena confessed.

Sam laughed again. Lena lay down putting her feet up on the couch. This felt like it might be a very tiring conversation.

“Well at least one of us finds this situation amusing,” Lena muttered.

“Sorry Lena but you did marry her.”

“I did. I proposed and she said yes to piss off her boss and now I’m lying on my couch trying not to think about how good her mouth is.”

Sam choked on something and Lena smiled. 

“Well now I’m thinking about it. She always seemed so sweet and innocent but now I’m wondering how much of that was real.”

Lena smirked remembering some of the things she’d coaxed out of Kara’s mouth.

“Well she had sex with me and I’m a Luthor. So she’s probably a little dirty now just by association.”

“The Luthor name isn’t connected to kinky sex.”

“No just murder, villainy, and price gouging.”

“Not anymore, now it’s just murder and villainy. We stopped the price gouging.”

Lena sighed.

“That’s true. The board nearly had a heart attack.”

“It would have been nice if they did but alas.” There was a pause as Sam undoubtedly sipped her wine. “So since I know you’re apparently suffering without your new bride and her mouth, I feel compelled to ask how is she about the whole thing?”

“Um…” Lena sighed. “I think mostly okay.”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe a little, concerned,” Lena added. 

She subtly checked to see if Kara had sneakily landed on her balcony and was listening in. Lena stamped on the small pang of disappointment when she didn’t see her.

“About the marriage?” Sam asked pulling Lena’s attention back from the balcony.

“About the divorce.”

She heard the clink of Sam putting down her glass.

“How so?”

“Lex threatened to out her alter ego if we don’t get divorced.”

Sam sucked in a breath.

“Well that’s bitchy of him.”

Lena smiled. No one had ever described Lex as _bitchy_ to her. It was weirdly fitting. She’d have to use it as a descriptor when she saw him next.

“He also threatened my position as CEO of L Corp if we didn’t. He said he could take L Corp from me within a year.”

Sam scoffed.

“He could try, he’d have quite the fight on his hands though. The board might be with him but the staff would have a few words about it. Who would he even replace you with? It’s not like he’s got the time to do it.”

“A man presumably.”

Sam scoffed.

“That would go down poorly.”

“Especially since you’re my chosen successor.”

Sam laughed.

“Well then I’d just have to take over and hire you as CFO.”

Lena laughed. That sounded almost relaxing by comparison.

“So you’re getting a divorce,” Sam prompted.

“Yes. At least on paper. In reality…” she looked at the bracelet around her wrist and found herself captivated by the engraving again. “I’ll take off the ring but I’ll be buried in this bracelet.”

“Have you told Kara this?”

“Not in those exact words but yes.”

“Did she say the same?”

Lena sighed. God she felt tired. Why was she so tired she’d just been on holiday? Oh right her family.

“Yes, but it’s kind of her religion so I don’t think it means the same thing.”

“Uh huh, and whose idea was it to do a Kryptonian ceremony?” Sam asked.

“Hers,” Lena whispered.

“And it’s a big deal on Krypton?”

“Apparently she would be disowned for marrying me.”

“Wow, well at least you know she really loves you.”

“Sam,” Lena sighed trying to think how to explain Kara didn’t actually love her, at least not like that. And even if she did… “She was drunk.”

“Yes, and while drunk she decided to marry her best friend in a way she could never back out from. She loves you.”

“Well she regrets it and she’s divorcing me,” Lena snapped.

Sam didn’t seem to notice her change in tone.

“On paper. In reality you’re married for life. Congratulations by the way. Ruby now has more gay Aunts than straight ones. Actually I think she has only gay Aunts now. I wonder if that’s a sign?”

Lena laughed. Ruby did indeed have only ‘gay Aunts’.

“She’s been very excited that you married Kara by the way. She apparently ships it.”

Lena smiled. 

“She and about fifty thousand people on Kara’s social media. Her followers doubled in two days and they’re all over every picture of us.”

“I hope she’s moderating the comments then.”

“She speed reads them so unless it’s something real bad she’s probably not looking at it long enough to moderate. Might be a bit suspicious if she deleted 300 comments in less than a minute.”

“Hmm fair. I’ll keep an eye on Ruby when she looks then.”

“If it’s a problem let Kara know and she’ll start moderating. But from what I’ve seen its mostly people calling me daddy and being desperate for a glimpse of Kara’s abs.”

Sam laughed again.

“And how do you feel about all the attention?”

“Fine, it’s nothing that new for me. The only difference is they’re all desperate for pics of me in a bikini instead of committing murder.”

“And will they get to see that?”

Lena sighed rubbing her head again.

“Officially no, unofficially if Kara asked me and pouted I’d probably let her post one.”

Sam snorted.

“You really are in love.”

“I am aware of my current predicament,” Lena growled.

Talking to Sam had been a bad idea. All she was getting was judgment.

“Doesn’t seem like much of a predicament to me,” Sam said.

Lena could almost see Sam’s shrug as she picked up her wine again.

“Sam I got drunk and married my best friend and now we’re going to have to fake a divorce and pretend it meant nothing because my brother likes ruining my happiness.”

“You left out the sex and that she’s still going to be your wife.”

“She doesn’t love me Sam, not like that.”

Sam sighed.

“I suppose love really does make fools of us all.”

“Thanks Sam,” Lena said.

Sam did not miss the sarcasm. She did however ignore it. Lena hung up two minutes later and dropped her phone on the floor. She wanted a drink. Her eyes were drawn to the cupboard she knew had scotch in it. It was only six steps. She sighed sitting up. If she had one glass she’d have two, and then she’d be texting Kara at 2am about how the bed was too cold without her in it.  
Lena picked up her phone and went to have a shower. Then she was going to bed, alone. She had work to do tomorrow. 

Kara walked into Catco Monday morning and was immediately ambushed by Nia at the lifts.

“Okay so there was a betting pool and-”

“Uh…” Kara hesitated. So maybe Alex hadn’t told anyone else anything.

“You already know. How do you know?” Nia asked.

“Alex kinda told me about it on Saturday morning,” Kara said.

“Oh. And?” Nia asked.

Kara ducked her head to hide her blush as Nia made an excited face.

“Kelly won and Alex owes you money.”

“Oh my God yes!”

Nia did some kind of victory fist pump as Kara tried not to look conspicuous. She did not succeed. Kara sighed as she headed for her desk with Nia following. 

“So is that because you did it both nights?” Nia asked.

Kara glanced around and silently signaled for Nia to be quiet. Nia quickly made a zipped lips motion but she was also smiling far too much for Kara to be actually upset with her.

“Yes okay,” she whispered. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

Nia looked so happy about it Kara couldn’t help smiling back. William appeared and looked between the two of them. Nia immediately straightened up.

“Kara welcome back, I hear you had a busy weekend.” His friendly tone sounded very forced.

“Uh, yes, yes I suppose I did,” Kara said awkwardly.

“Well I hope your head is back at work now. There’s a meeting of all senior staff at ten,” William continued.

“Right, okay. Thank you for letting me know.”

William nodded. He seemed to want to say something else his eyes shifting to Nia. Nia quickly turned around and left. Kara looked back at William forcing a smile.

“Was there something else?” she asked.

William looked at her hand. 

“You’re wearing the ring,” he said looking up. “I thought the wedding was just to irritate Andrea.”

Kara looked down pretending she only just noticed the ring. She’d spent twenty minutes playing with it that morning debating whether to wear it.

“Yes, yes I am.” She looked up and gave a half shrug. “I’m technically married so… yeah.”

She looked back at him feeling very awkward as they stood in the middle of the office where anyone could overhear their conversation.

“And the bracelet,” he said.

Kara nodded glancing at the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. She gave William another forced smile.

“I uh, can’t actually remove that and I think it’s actually a crime to on Krypton so… probably going to be wearing it the rest of my life.” 

She spread her hands hoping he would take the hint. He seemed to and she was able to finish the walk to her desk and start her work on the damn Vegas fluff piece. It didn’t help that she had to do it while ignoring the numerous glances from her coworkers. A few were brave —or kind— enough came to say hello and congratulate her on her marriage. She returned the greetings and quickly laughed off the congratulations. At nine fifty seven she gathered her things and went to the meeting. 

Andrea of course started the meeting at nine exactly not bothering to wait for any stragglers to come in. She gave the usual greeting then turned to look directly at Kara.

“We’ve had an increase in our social media traffic over the weekend, special thanks to Ms Danvers. Or is it Mrs Luthor now?” Andrea asked.

Everyone turned to look at her and Kara tried to make her smile look somewhat natural.

“Ms Danvers is fine,” she said.

“Well just in case HR needs to change it is it now Mrs Luthor or is Lena now a Danvers?”

“Uh,” Kara looked around trying not to feel the dozen pairs of eyes now focused on her. “We’re getting a divorce so it doesn’t matter.”

“You’re wearing the ring though,” William said.

Kara sighed and resisted the urge to hide her hand. 

“Yes,” she said letting her irritation show. “I’m wearing the ring. It’s a running joke between Lena and I. And before anyone asks I physically cannot remove the bracelet so I’m wearing that too.”

She took a breath and leaned back in her chair glaring at everyone. Thee was a moment of awkward silence until Melanie, one of the design editors, leaned over to look at the bracelet.

“It’s a nice bracelet.”

“Thank you,” Kara said smiling at her. 

“Is that Kryptonian?” she asked pointing at the engraving.

Kara nodded her hand twitching as she resisted the urge to hide the words.

“Do you know what it says?” Melanie continued.

Kara looked down at the words and bit her lip.

“Yes,” she looked up giving Melanie a forced smile. “Yes I do.”

There was a lot of interest in her bracelet now. Kara gave into the urge and covered the words. She knew there was only two people on the planet capable of reading it but that didn’t mean she wanted to take the risk. The action did not go unnoticed by the room of journalists. Andrea gave her a look.

“Are they like your vows or…?”

“Something like that,” Kara said quickly.

“You’re being awfully cagey about what it says,” William muttered. “What is it? Kryptonian for I’m a gold digger?”

For a moment she didn’t quite register what he’d said. Then she felt a rush of anger. Everyone was looking at him in surprise, even Andrea. Kara closed her eyes forcing herself to breathe evenly as she felt her heat vision building behind her eyes slowly forcing it down. She replayed Cat’s words in her head about anger and when she opened her eyes she was mostly calm again. Kara turned to glare at William saying nothing for a moment as everyone subtly shifted away from them. 

“No it’s not,” she growled “I’m being cagey about the _Kryptonian writing_ on my wedding bracelet for two reasons. Firstly the number of people who can speak more than five words of Kryptonian can be counted on one hand. And the the only two fluent speakers are very protective of all examples of their language.”

William had the good manners to look awkward.

“And secondly because it’s something private between Lena and I. We went to dinner once William. I don’t owe you anything.”

She gave William a final glare and turned away. No one seemed willing to meet her eyes. Kara looked at Andrea. Andrea looked up meeting her gaze.

“Can we start the meeting proper now?” she asked.Andrea raised an eyebrow. Kara was unmoved and so Andrea nodded.

“As I was saying I want us to capitalise on the attention we picked up…”

The meeting continued and Kara sat there half listening as she pretended to make notes her left hand now hidden under the table. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Lena. She smiled and opened it. Lena had sent a picture of her hand with the wedding ring and bracelet visible under a table. 

_Lena- I can’t stop touching my bracelet and smiling. It’s freaking out my project team. They think I’m going to fire them._

Kara smiled at her phone. 

“Mrs Luthor are you with us?” Andrea asked.

Kara sighed looking up from her phone.

“Yes, you’re discussing the marketing plan for next month. I don’t really feel like I have anything useful to contribute to that conversation.”

Andrea narrowed her eyes slightly but the meeting continued and ten minutes later Kara escaped and was able to respond to Lena.

_Kara- Maybe they think you’ve gotten soft now you’re married._

_Lena- Anyone who thinks that is going to regret it very quickly._

_Kara- Marshmallow_

Kara smiled picturing Lena’s face. She made it back to her desk before the reply came through making her smile wider.

_Lena- Only for you._

Tuesday evening Kara skipped through the L corp lobby ignoring the furtive looks people gave her as she waltzed past security a bag of take out in her hand. After two days of the entire office staring at her she was almost used to it now. She waited for the elevator and entered the code for Lena’s floor with a smile. Two days without seeing Lena had felt like forever.

Jess looked up as she stepped out. Kara smiled and tried not to look too excited as she strolled towards Lena’s office.

“Hi Jess, is _my wife_ in?” she asked.

Jess’ eyes widened a little but she nodded. Kara laughed softly as she opened the door slipping into the office and turning to see Lena on the phone. Lena looked up her face breaking into an instant smile. Kara waved smiling back. Lena motioned for her to have a seat on the couch. Kara did so taking their dinner out as Lena wrapped up her call with a final politely worded request for the other person to do better. 

“Hello _Mrs Luthor_ ,” Kara teased as Lena put then phone down.

Lena sighed getting up and coming over. Kara quickly checked no one could see before stood up and gave Lena a quick kiss in greeting. Lena pulled her back with a hand on her belt and Kara smiled giving her a second kiss. Lena smiled back.

“Jess has been calling me Mrs Luthor for two days now. I think it may be her way of telling me she disapproves of my flippant treatment of matrimony,” Lena muttered not letting go of Kara.

Kara laughed.

“I’ve been dodging questions since we returned. Do you know everyone is convinced we had sex?”

“Well we did,” Lena said with a smirk. “Repeatedly.”

Kara blushed and Lena kissed her cheek letting go. Kara pulled her back in for a proper kiss. Lena instantly melted against her one hand wrapping around Kara’s waist the other burying itself in her hair as Kara opened her mouth. For a moment Kara let herself enjoy having Lena back in her arms.

They separated turning their attention to the food. Somehow it all felt different now they were back in their regular lives. More real and somehow less. Kara offered Lena the rice and they fell into their usual conversation topics ignoring their new habit of secretly stealing kisses, or the increasingly affectionate nature of their text messages over the last two days. 

At eight exactly Jess knocked on the door and a confident blonde in a pink dress and matching heels strode in.

“Good evening,” she said smiling brightly.

Lena rose and shook her hand. She looked over at Jess.

“Thank you Jess you can finish now.” Jess nodded closing the door after herself. Lena smiled at her lawyer. “Ms Woods, allow me to introduce my wife Kara.”

Kara smiled coming forwards and shaking the woman’s hand.

“Hopefully soon to be ex wife,” she said. 

Kara tried not to let it show how much it stung to say that. Ms Woods returned the smile her eyes flicking over Kara’s face.

“A pleasure, please call me Elle. I have a feeling that despite the already rigorous confidentiality of lawyer client relations there is a lot of paperwork you need me to sign before we get into this.”

Lena laughed and handed over the NDA. Elle seemed surprised at the relative shortness but read it. Kara watched her concern grow as she turned it over. 

“This is quite the NDA,” she said.

“It’s because of Supergirl,” Lena said with a smile.

Elle nodded.

“That would explain the inter dimensional clause. Is that actually a-” 

She stopped seeing their faces and signed. Lena turned to Kara. Kara checked Jess was gone and nodded. Lena picked up a remote and a series of shutters rolled down covering the window, and the hidden security cameras. Elle watched it all with mild concern but said nothing. 

Kara stepped to the side to give Elle a better view of her. She took a deep breath.

“I am Kara Zor-El from the planet Krypton.” She whipped off her glasses causing her suit to appear and hovered a few feet off the ground her hands on her hips to remove any last doubts. “I’m Supergirl.”

It seemed to take Elle a second but then her mouth fell open. She closed it quickly looking between the two of them.

“Well that does complicate things. Uh,” she seemed to be struggling for a moment as her eyes continued to flick between them. “May I have a moment to just, be completely unprofessional?” 

Lena and Kara looked at each other and nodded. Elle suddenly jumped up and down excitedly.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! You guys! This is like the cutest thing. You’re a Super and you’re a Luthor and you’re best friends and now you’re married! Oh my God! This is amazing!” She let out a final squeal of delight and gained control of herself again.

“Sorry I just,” she waved her hands. “Needed a moment.”

Lena started laughing and Kara smiled brightly.

“It’s okay the… weight of our relationship is not lost on us,” Lena said.

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lena smiled back. Elle hesitated.

“I have to ask, are you sure you want to get divorced? I don’t want to overstep but you both seem quite happy together and well love is love.”

They both hesitated and Kara sighed motioning for Lena to explain.

“We don’t really have a choice… our families, my brother specifically… If we don’t divorce he’s going to tell the whole world Supergirl’s secret identity. Which would be reason enough on it’s own, uh-” 

Lena stopped seeming unsure if she should say anything else. 

“Does Krypton not allow for this type of marriage?” Elle asked. 

Kara sighed sitting down. She put her glasses back on her suit disappearing. Lena sat beside her. Elle sat opposite.

“On Krypton your partner was chosen by a matrix for the best genetic and personality match. Your emotions weren’t really a consideration. The idea was with a good personality and genetic match love would come and for most that was right. That didn’t mean that there isn’t precedent of course just that… uh, what we did was the Kryptonian equivalent of eloping against our families wishes but more intensely.”

She swallowed and Lena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“If Krypton still, stood, we would be quite the scandal.” She closed her eyes. “Marrying without the matrix we would be forgiven if our families planned it, and considering I live on earth it’s… tolerated. And sometimes there are choices made for reasons beyond genetics; intergalactic relations, financial concerns, to resolve existing rifts, that kind of thing. Under those considerations a marriage between the houses of El and Luthor is almost, well understandable. But the union of two women. It wasn’t really, an option.” She gave Elle a small smile. “Sexual relations weren’t really a thing on Krypton, hence no sexuality. I’d certainly be disowned and my family would have a black mark against it for my actions. I may even be banished depending on how serious an offense it was considered. But as far as Kryptonian culture and religion, Rao has paired us forever. We spoke the vows and exchanged bracelets engraved with special meaning before a member of clergy. Every single Kryptonian would recognise our marriage as binding. They’d call it an offense to Rao, God, but still, binding.”

Kara looked at Lena. Lena gave her a small smile of understanding. Kara wasn’t sure how to feel about how well Lena could read her.

“As Lena is human, and doesn’t worship Rao she is technically able to divorce me, kind of. It would be polygamy if she remarried. But I am, and always will be her wife. Nothing we do will ever change that. No matter what papers we sign.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara holding her tightly as Elle looked between the two of them.

“I won’t be remarrying Kara. I said those vows and I meant every word. You’re stuck with me. Forever.”

Kara hugged Lena back resting her head on Lena’s shoulder as she tried to control the swirling emotions inside her heart. They both took a deep breath and looked back at Elle.

“Kal, Superman, he didn’t grow up on Krypton so he doesn’t really… know much about the religious stuff. He was raised a human and he’s very supportive so he’ll help with the divorce if I ask. As long as no other Kryptonians find out we’re pretty set on that front. I doubt it will be an issue we’ll need to face anyway. We just need you to find a way to go through a divorce on Earth and make it look like we did for Krypton. Can you do that?”

Elle looked at Lena.

“You couldn’t make it easy.”

Lena shook her head with a smile.

“Okay, so how urgent do you need this to be?” Elle asked suddenly all business as she picked up her bag.

Kara and Lena exchanged a look.

“A few months, just for paperwork to be processed would probably be understandable,” Lena said slowly.

Kara smiled. 

“We did accidentally find a legal loophole. We wouldn’t want to set a poor precedent.”

“As long as it doesn’t look like we’re stalling my brother will likely let it go.” 

Elle smiled and opened removed a large stack of papers from her bag. 

“Let’s tackle the human marriage filing first then. It can be on hold over the Kryptonian wedding but at least the knowledge you filed will be public. Then we can pretend to go through some other motions with a few judges, put you in the regular queues and take our time responding when we get the results. I’ve got a few proposals written up for the various authorities that will probably take weeks to be sorted through so you can sign those tonight as well. If Superman has a busy schedule that could also stretch it out since he’ll be needed to annul your marriage at least as far as people will think.”

“You make all this sound very… official, without it actually meaning anything,” Kara muttered.

Elle smiled.

“I am a lawyer.”

Kara posted a video to her social media that night.

_Lena was signing page after page as Elle indicated everywhere to initial._

_“And so begins the long road to divorce. A road paved in paperwork,” Kara said behind the camera._

_Lena laughed._

_“Who knew that an alien wedding in Vegas would result in so much paperwork?”_

_Elle handed over the next stack for Lena to sign._

_“For the record, I knew. And if you’d called me first I would have told you,” Elle hesitated. “And advised a pre nup.”_

_Kara laughed._

_“Yeah Lena. I could still take you for half of everything.”_

_Lena scoffed._

_“Kara you are incapable of taking advantage of me.”_

_“Hey I totally could-” Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara sighed. “Well if you let me I could.”_

_Lena smirked._

_“Uh huh. Sure you could.”_

_Elle laughed and Kara focused the camera on her._

_“And what is so funny Ms Woods.”_

_“I can’t say on camera,_ Mrs Luthor. _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, William get's to be a bit of a prick in this. Sorry to all the William fans but I haven't actually met him on the show yet so he got the short stick as it were.


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's apartment get's destroyed so of course she ends up staying wth her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly great at picking one day to post regularly. I have a work schedule that changes pretty much weekly so when I say updated weekly that means at least once a week a chapter will be posted. Sometimes that will mean shorter gaps and, potentially in future, longer ones.

Kara was exhausted. It had been three weeks, or five lunches two dinners with seventeen increasingly heated kisses, since they started the divorce process and the tabloids were still full of articles about them. All thanks to their long and well documented friendship, and the surprising number of people who’d managed to capture pictures of them in the background of their own holiday pics in Vegas. Kara had no idea how but someone had managed to get the proposal in the background of one of their photos, but at least it was far enough away that you couldn’t see the almost tears. For a whole week there had been endless discussion by everyone about what it meant that Lena had been the one to propose, and on one knee. 

Things had seemingly been calming down earlier that week as they ran out of things to speculate about. Then Lena had been photographed at an L Corp event and someone had zoomed in on a picture of Lena and spotted the wedding ring on her finger then put it next to one of Kara’s recent pictures over lunch with Nia where her ring was also visible. It had started a whole new wave of discussion.

Andrea loved it, Kara did not. She had to scroll through the increasingly thirsty comments of her new followers every time she posted anything. It honestly terrified her a little how much people had been able to discover about them. On the plus side her articles were now gaining more traction in social justice circles leading to actual discussion and a few times actual change. Lena at least found her new horde of followers entertaining referring to them as Kara’s “fans”. She also spent five hours carefully scrubbing some things from the internet for Kara to help keep her secret identity safe. 

A newly returned Snapper had spent the whole day getting on her case for one typo and no less than three different aliens decided today was the day to rampage and Supergirl had to take care of it. All this after a stressful week of trying to get her articles in on time while Supergirl was racing all over the city stopping out of control fires, a wave of petty crime with alien tech, and no less than four trips into the sewers that all ended up being a bust. When she found out who kept luring her down there she was going to kick them all the way to their DEO cell. 

All Kara wanted was to collapse in her apartment, wrap herself in a warm blanket, and watch something bright and happy while she gorged herself on comfort food. Instead she was standing in the middle of her apartment looking around in horror.

She didn’t know it was possible for an apartment to flood but hers had certainly tried it’s best. Puddles were everywhere and the stink of something rotten and —based on her recent sewer experiences— tinged with sewage permeated everything. Parts of the ceiling had caved from the water still leaking out of the exposed pipes and plaster dust had settled over a good chunk of her living room. She walked to the bedroom silently praying. She looked at the bed and it seemed mostly okay, then she saw the dark puddle seeping out from her her closet. Resigned she opened it and saw the broken pipe ad caved in ceiling above. 

She knew she should be angry right now, furious even. Her apartment and quite a lot of her personal possessions were damaged beyond salvaging but she just felt tired. So very, very tired. She opened her phone and took a video of everything sending it to the real estate marked urgent and then debated who to call. 

Alex was her first thought. She would of course race over and start some kind of war with her landlord, then she’d bring Kara home with her and insist she could stay but she had a very small apartment and honestly Kara was too tired for Alex’s anger on her behalf. She called Lena.

“Hello wife,” Lena said.

Kara could hear Lena’s smile and immediately felt a little better. She’d done that, she’d made Lena smile just by calling. Then she looked at her books… half of them might be okay. Her smiled faded and the bone deep exhaustion set back in.

“Can you come pick me up, and can I stay with you tonight?”

Lena didn’t hesitate.

“Of course, are you at your apartment? I’ll call my driver and be there in twenty. Are you okay?”

Kara sighed.

“I’m just tired. You’ll understand when you get here.”

They said goodbye and Kara sighed searching through the remains of her apartment for what she could salvage for the night. An old gym bag in the hall closet was untouched so she grabbed it and seeing the bathroom was untouched started searching. She had two full changes of work clothes and her draw of comfy clothes which was thankfully undamaged. If her NCU sweatshirt had been destroyed it may actually have caused a mental break. 

Lena arrived as Kara was adding her travel bag of toiletries to the gym bag. She stopped in the middle of the living room taking in the mess. She looked at the exhausted Kara and wrapped her arms around her. 

“I don’t think I can handle all this right now,” Kara confessed.

Lena nodded taking out her phone.

“If you want I can. I’ll have Ms Woods get someone to handle your landlord, a cleaning company for all of your things, and you can stay with me while it all gets sorted out.”

Kara sighed and felt a weight lifting as she looked at Lena. She would fix it. Lena would make a few calls and then she wouldn’t have to deal with any of it. Lena would take care of her. Her _wife_ would take care of her. Kara gave in to the impulse and kissed Lena. Lena kissed her back and Kara collapsed in her arms.

“Please,” she whispered. 

Lena nodded stroking Kara’s hair.

“Get your bag I’ll deal with this.” 

Kara nodded forcing herself to let go of Lena. She walked through the ruined apartment collecting the gym bag and gathering some final things, including her framed photos. 

By the time they reached the car Lena had the situation handled. A junior lawyer from Ms Woods firm was talking with the real estate and a cleaning company was sending a crew over to begin work salvaging what they could. Lena looked at Kara and ordered a small mountain of Chinese for dinner. 

Kara sent Alex a text letting her know the situation and that it was handled. Alex sent several quick replies offering help. Lena reached out and gently squeezed Kara’s hand letting her know she was there. Kara told Alex it was already sorted and she was going to Lena’s. There was a minute wait before Alex sent a thumbs up. Kara didn’t want to know what Alex was thinking.

In Lena’s apartment Kara put her bag down and suddenly realised just how little she probably owned now. Lena guided her further into the apartment and sat her on the couch. She quickly wrapped Kara in a large fluffy blanket and turned on the TV. The familiar sound of the Disney opening tune played coaxing a small smile from Kara. A few minutes after that the smell of potstickers and fried rice had Kara poking her head out of her blanket cocoon.

Lena gave her a kiss and Kara let the blanket fall further. Lena handed her the potstickers without a word. Ten minutes, twenty potstickers and two bowls of noodles later Kara felt far more like herself again. 

Halfway through dinner Lena got a call and Kara sat curled on the couch smiling as she watched Lena type something on her laptop while she eviscerated the person on the other end of the phone in what was probably fluent French. 

She looked so perfect her hair still in a bun and her jacket abandoned to reveal the fitted black shirt she wore. Her sleeves were rolled up just enough to be casual as Lena typed on her laptop her evisceration of the other person continuing. Kara picked up her phone seeing Lena rubbing her head as the person on the other end said something. Kara gave her a little wave.

Lena turned her head with a smile just for her. Kara took a half dozen pictures and selected one. She captioned it and turned to show it to Lena silently asking permission. 

Lena read it and gave Kara with an affectionate look of resignation. She nodded giving her permission. Kara smiled and posted the picture. 

_Just in case anyone was in any doubt about how amazing Lena is. Tonight I came home to find my apartment flooded and probably half my stuff destroyed. She came over right away and within ten minutes she’s got everything covered, dinner ordered and me back to her apartment. Which for the next however long it takes is now our apartment. Her doing things like this is why I married my best friend._

That night without any discussion being needed they curled up in bed together. Lena had a spare room but Kara had never slept in it, and now probably never would. They snuggled together in the mass of pillows and blankets on Lena’s bed and Kara fell almost instantly into deep and welcome sleep. 

The next morning was remarkably calm as they went through the motions of getting ready. They exchanged a few sleepy kisses as they went; one when they passed each other for showers, one as Lena passed Kara in the kitchen on her way to the coffee machine, and one when they sat down together to eat. Kara set about eating a small mountain of pancakes as Lena had her croissant and coffee while checking her emails. A call came through for Supergirl and Kara sighed super speeding through the rest of her preparations and giving Lena a kiss goodbye before taking off from the balcony. 

Lena sighed trying not to get too comfortable with the domesticity. Now that Kara was gone she opened the secret account she had to look at social media and checked the reactions to Kara’s post. She smiled checking back over the ones from Vegas on the Catco account. She’d already downloaded copies of them all and saved them to her secret backups. She had a copy of every picture Kara posted. They were in two collections, the ones of them together, and the ones that had Kara in them. Checking the time with a sigh she finished the rest of her coffee and got up heading for work. 

Lena got the call from the cleaners after ten and considered how to break the news to Kara. She decided in person would be best and sent a message suggesting lunch. Kara’s acceptance was almost immediate. So at twelve thirty Lena found herself walking out of the elevators at Catco carrying a large bag filled with pasta and cheesy bread for Kara, and a pasta salad for herself. 

Lena quickly spotted Kara at her desk and smiled. Kara seemed absorbed in her work despite the fact that half her coworkers were now openly staring at her. Lena ignored them making her way directly to Kara. She put the food down and waited for Kara to notice her, it took two seconds. The moment she did Kara leapt up wrapping her arms around Lena in a warm hug. There was the slightest hesitation for them both as they resisted the urge to kiss before separating.

“I have an update on your apartment,” Lena said.

Kara sighed.

“You got me the fancy pasta so it must be bad.”

“Let’s sit down,” Lena said guiding Kara towards the balcony.

“It’s definitely bad,” Kara whined.

Lena guided Kara to a seat and handed her a large tub of pasta to start on. 

“So in summary, your books are water damaged and about half of them beyond repair, almost all of your wardrobe is ruined, your linens are all ruined. The couch is dead-”

“No I love that couch!” Kara said around a mouthful of pasta.

“Most of your art supplies are okay, a few are not and several paintings were completely destroyed,” Kara sighed. “The board games are remarkably fine, your food is all fine, and the rest of the furniture is okay after a deep clean. Oh and your plants are fine.”

Kara mumbled something shoveling more pasta into her mouth. Lena checked the updates from the junior lawyer.

“Your real estate is having a word with your landlord, do you want them to just get you a cash payment for the damaged items?”

Kara waved her hand.

“May as well.”

“You’re also being released from your lease since the renovations won’t even begin for over a month. Did you want to just stay with me until you find a new place?”

Kara looked up from her pasta and winked.

“Well we are married. People might think a divorce was on the horizon if I didn’t stay with you.”

Lena laughed.

“Okay well as you’re my trophy wife, about your wardrobe…”

Kara looked at her confused. Lena hesitated worried she was about to cross a line.

“I have a stylist, well technically she’s a designer but she also works as a stylist and she can get you a whole new wardrobe in two days or less.”

Kara reached across the table to squeeze Lena’s hand. 

“Lena, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” she said.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Really Kara let me spoil you a little, you’re had a rough time lately and you deserve something good. Please.”

Lena gave Kara her best version of Kara’s puppy eyes and she saw Kara waver. She added a touch of pout and she saw Kara cave in.

“Okay fine, but only because I don’t have time to do it myself.”

“Wonderful. I’ll email Sophie, she can get your measurements tonight and you’ll have a whole new wardrobe by Friday.”

Kara sighed.

“You’ve been wanting to do this for ages haven’t you?”

“Buy you something nice?” Lena asked not looking up from her emails.

“I was going to say update my wardrobe.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your sense of fashion darling I just like to spoil you sometimes and I know how limited you sometimes feel with your time and budget. Sophie is always willing to compromise her vision to fit your personal style so don’t worry.”

Kara smiled at Lena over her second tub of pasta.

“Lena.”

“Yes darling?”

“Thank you.”

She knew it was about more than the clothes, or even handling the situation with her apartment. Lena looked up from her own food and smiled at Kara. It was her special smile that she reserved only for Kara when it was just the two of them.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

Kara held her gaze for a second before returning to eating. They passed the next half hour in companionable silence as they ate. Once the food was gone they headed back inside and Kara added the evening appointment with Sophie to her day planner. 

“Lena hello. What brings you to Catco?” Andrea asked smiling brightly at them both and holding a large envelope. 

She was so clearly up to something with that envelope it was almost comical. Kara and Lena exchanged a look. Lena twitched her lips and Kara smiled covering her laugh by adjusting something on her desk.

“Andrea, how lovely to see you,” Lena said brightly. “And Kara brings me here.”

Kara looked up and nodded giving Andrea a quick smile.

“To discuss the divorce?” Andrea asked.

“No, to discuss her trashed apartment and replacing her wardrobe. I’ve already got a meeting with Sophie booked.”

Lena smiled at Kara and Andrea’s eyes widened slightly.

“You’re getting Sophie Kim to replace her wardrobe?” she asked shocked.

“Of course. Kara is my wife it just makes sense. Besides Sophie was begging to do it the moment she heard about Vegas.” 

Andrea gripped the envelope tighter.

“I thought the marriage was a joke,” Andrea said.

She was looking between the two of them. Lena sighed looking at Kara.

“It was, but that doesn’t mean we don’t care about each other. We’re best friends. Sometimes we just do nice things for each other,” Kara said.

Andrea nodded. She looked at the two of them then at the envelope. 

“Lena you and I were once best friends, but I confess I don’t think we were ever _this_ close.”

She removed a picture turning it around to show them. It was of the two of them in the pool Kara with her arms around Lena dragging her backwards the two of them smiling at each other.

“That is an impressive zoom,” Kara muttered peering at the picture. “They had to be at best half a mile away.”

“Someone was very dedicated that’s for sure,” Lena muttered trying to work out where the photographer had been standing from the angle. Her gaze flicked briefly to Andrea. “We were playing tag,”

Lena said.

“Tag?” Andrea said with a smirk. “Lena Luthor was playing tag. Will wonders never cease.”

Kara stepped a little closer to her boss ready to fight when Lena stopped her with a hand.

“We were on holiday to unwind.” Lena said indicating the picture. “We were unwinding.”

Andrea removed a second picture.

“Unwinding your legs maybe?” 

She tapped the picture. It was an action shot of Kara lifting Lena out of the water. Prominently on display was Kara’s abs and Lena’s legs. Visible on Lena’s legs just above where Andrea was tapping was two hickies.

There were several whistles from the people around the.

“Damn Kara you’re ripped!”

“Shit you did fuck. Go Kara!”

“Nice bikini Danvers.”

Lena looked at Kara who was blushing. Lena glared at Kara’s coworkers. They quickly looked away. 

“You know in the past when they said private pool they meant it,” she muttered.

Kara nodded her agreement the blush receding a little.

“Standards have really dropped,” Kara agreed with a smile.

Andrea glared at them.

“Well I’m certainly convinced by these images,” Andrea said firmly. “It seems quite obvious you… consummated your Vegas marriage.”

Lena looked at Kara.

“Did we though?” she asked smiling.

Kara tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“You know I can’t really remember that night very well. I remember drinking.”

“Me too.”

“And Supergirl.”

“So thoughtful of her to help us out.”

Andrea glared at them both.

“There’s marks-” Andrea said

“I bruise easily,” Lena said. “We were very drunk I probably fell over, multiple times knowing me.”

“On what?” Andrea asked narrowing her eyes at Lena.

“A fence,” Kara suggested. Lena nodded her agreement then looked at Kara who shrugged. “Alex has had some weird bruises from fences. I wouldn’t put it past drunk you to try and climb something with spikes to prove a point.”

Lena nodded turning back to Andrea. The two of them were struggling to keep a straight face as Andrea glared at them.

“You know I’m finding a lot of this hard to swallow,” Andrea said. “First of all _Lena Luthor_ was apparently playing tag in the pool-”

“Andrea I do believe you sound jealous,” Lena said with a smile.

“Second of all,” Andrea cut in angrily. “You expect me to believe these aren’t-”

“Andrea while I appreciate your very dedicated interest in my personal life I would appreciate it if you stopped waving pictures of my wife and I around in her workplace.” 

The threat was clear. Andrea sighed heavily and lowered the pictures with a glare. 

“Thank you. Also I can offer you one piece of very compelling evidence to contradict the narrative you’re suggesting,” Lena said. 

Andrea scoffed.

“Oh I’m sure you do.”

Lena indicated the now covered photos. 

“There’s not one mark on her. Think about that for a minute.”

Andrea had the first flicker of doubt. Kara laughed.

“Oh yeah I forgot about-” Kara quickly shut her mouth.

Lena gave Kara a very subtle look and Kara feigned innocence. They both looked back at Andrea smiling.

“How is that compelling evidence?” Andrea asked. 

Kara laughed and Lena smiled. 

“It’s actually very compelling evidence if you know Lena well enough,” Kara said.

“Andrea we were friends for a long time, _think back_ and I’m sure eventually the answer will come to you,” Lena said with a wink.

Lena gave Kara a final hug before she started walking away.

“I’ll see you at home tonight Darling,” Lena said over her shoulder.

“Bye Honey!” Kara said with exaggerated wave.

Andrea was watching her suspiciously. Kara decided to ignore her. She headed back to her desk and saw Andrea now looking closely at the photos and thinking hard. Kara smiled.

Kara landed on the balcony with a sigh. She’d been called out to an emergency just after twelve and it had dragged on for a good two hours before she could hand the criminals over to the DEO. But at least she had finally solved the mystery of who kept making her go into the sewers. Now all she wanted was a hot shower and to crawl back into bed with Lena. 

She stopped on her way past to look at Lena peacefully asleep in the bed her hair a mess and one hand reaching across towards Kara’s side. She smiled ducking into the bathroom and closing the door before turning on the light. Clean again she emerged to see Lena was awake and watching her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kara whispered turning off the light.

“Kara.” 

Lena’s voice sounded rough from sleep as she reached out again.

“Shh, it’s okay go back to sleep.”

Kara quickly approached the bed and gave Lena a kiss. Lena pulled her closer. Kara hesitated but Lena kissed her again and again her hands in her hair pulling her down into the bed with her.

“Please Kara,” Lena whispered her hands tugging at the towel.

Kara found herself dropping the towel and climbing naked into bed with Lena. Lena let out a sigh as she went back to kissing Kara. Kara sighed letting herself melt into Lena’s warm embrace. Lena’s kisses turned more desperate as she pulled Kara closer biting at her lips and digging her nails into the muscles on Kara’s back. Lena’s hand found it’s way between Kara’s thighs drawing a needy whine from her mouth. 

“I keep dreaming about you,” Lena whispered.

Kara moaned as Lena’s fingers begun circling her clit. 

“And everything we did in Vegas. Do you know how hard it is to not drag you into the shower with me each morning.”

Lena’s fingers moved lower two of them sliding inside Kara as she bit back another moan. Kara suddenly found herself pinned to the bed Lena on top of her.

“I think about doing it every morning. Pulling you in with me and having your mouth on me, marking my skin.”

Lena was fucking her harder her thumb rubbing Kara’s clit as her fingers moved inside her. Kara gasped her hands scrambling for something to hold onto. Lena was kissing her again. Kara melted into the bed lost in the feel of Lena’s fingers and the desperate way Lena was kissing her.

“I keep thinking of your fingers inside me,” Lena whispered. “I can’t stop myself picturing it every night as you wrap your arms around me.”

Kara moaned her hands tugging at Lena’s shirt. She wanted to feel her skin.

“If you want it gone you’ll have to rip it off me because I’m not stopping,” Lena said her fingers moving faster.

Kara ripped the shirt with ease shoving the pieces out of the way then the shorts. Kara sent one hand questing between Lena’s legs as her mouth found it’s way down to Lena’s neck.

She heard Lena let out a needy moan as Kara’s fingers found their way inside. Lena was wet and hot and apparently very worked up. Lena twisted her fingers and Kara found herself suddenly racing towards an orgasm. 

“Lena,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”

Lena moved faster and Kara quickly removed her hand ignoring Lena’s disappointed whine. She gripped the blankets twisting them in her hands as Lena pushed her closer and closer. Kara was aware she was saying something, saying a lot of things as she begged Lena to keep going.

“I love you,” Lena whispered. 

Kara’s orgasm crashed into her as she moaned Lena’s name her body going still as her eyes closed. Lena kept going letting Kara ride it out. He body collapsed back into the mattress and she lay there for a moment panting as she came down her body twitching as Lena carefully removed her fingers. Kara blinked up at Lena and smiled. Lena loved her. She opened her mouth but Lena pressed a finger to Kara’s lips silencing her.

“Please, don’t say anything,” Lena said. “Don’t say it back. I don’t think I could take it if you did.”

Kara’s heart seized. She could still feel the sensitivity of her body from her orgasm, still feel the euphoria of hearing Lena’s words. Everything in her wanted to tell Lena she loved her too. To tell her over and over again until Lena knew just how much she meant to her. But Kara stayed silent looking at Lena in the dark waiting. Lena carefully removed her finger from Kara’s lips. 

“Just kiss me Kara, kiss me and make me forget this was anything but a dream. Please,” she begged.

So Kara kissed her. She kissed her again and again trying to tell her with her hands and mouth. She buried her fingers inside Lena building a slow rhythm wanting to silence whatever it was that made Lena afraid to hear Kara say it back. 

Kara wrapped herself around Lena holding her close as she moved her fingers faster pushing Lena closer and closer to the edge. As Lena’s moans and pleas for more filled her ears she whispered it in Kryptonian. She said everything she desperately wanted to say repeating the words over and over like a prayer hoping that somehow Lena could feel them. That she might hear them and understand. Kara kept whispering the words until Lena bit down on her shoulder as she came. She continued to whisper it as she removed her fingers and kissed away Lena’s tears.  
Lena wrapped herself around Kara with a sigh her head over Kara’s heart.

“Please be here when I wake up,” Lena whispered. “Please don’t be a dream.”

Kara closed her eyes not saying anything else as Lena’s breathing slowly evened out. Kara held her close stroking her hair waiting until her heart slowed and her legs made those little twitches that told Kara Lena was falling into deep sleep. Then she waited longer to make sure she deep enough before she said it in English. 

“I love you too.”

They’d barely seen each other all week thanks to a string of midday Supergirl emergencies keeping Kara away from lunch and Lena working late at L Corp every night. It hadn’t been until Lena asked herself why she was going over research proposals for next year that she realised she was avoiding Kara. 

It had been a difficult thing to realise. She’d sat in her office looking at the stacks of paperwork around her and made herself examine why she was doing it. Her former therapist would’ve been proud of her. Why was she avoiding Kara? That was easy, Kara was her wife. Each morning waking up with Kara and having those quiet moments together was… it was making her fall deeper. Something about them slowly creating their own morning routine made it all feel so much more real. 

Kara would get up and speed through her shower while Lena checked her emails, then Lena would have a shower. When she came out she would always find Kara using her super speed trying to decide on her outfit, and every morning Lena would make suggestions to speed up the process as she chose her own. Kara always gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. Lena would follow and Kara would have her bowl of fruit and museli ready and a fresh cup of coffee to wake her up. They didn’t talk much but the domesticity of it all settled somewhere in Lena’s heart soothing something she didn’t know needed soothing. Filling a hole she hadn’t realised existed until mornings with Kara started filling them. She couldn’t stop herself enjoying their mornings. She didn’t want to.

So she was avoiding nights with Kara. Mornings she had reasoned she could do. There was a time limit there so the routine could only cut so deep, and lunches were an old routine, but nights, nights had something intimate about them. Nights led her to curl up with Kara and her heart would feel and then her mouth would speak and then they would end up like they had that night with her telling Kara her deep dark secrets and trying to pretend they never happened the next morning. 

She knew it would end. They’d get the divorce, whether it was real for either of them or not Kara would move out and the routine would stop. They would have to go back to being just friends and that was getting harder every time they kissed, every time they woke up together, and every time Lena gave into her desires and took what she wanted from Kara. Every orgasm, every touch, every moan that she drew from Kara’s lips was going to haunt her once they stopped. And they would stop. Supergirl needed Kara Danvers and the world needed Supergirl, so Lena would give up her life with Kara Zor-El. 

Which left her a choice. Did she allow herself to fall deeper and then deal with the loss later or did she keep trying to distance herself so it hurt less when they did. Lena lay her head on her desk hoping the pressure of the cool metal would give her some clarity. Could she do it? Could she create space between them? Could she bring herself to kick Kara out of her bed and into the spare room and encourage her to look for an apartment by herself.

She thought about Kara. How happy she was each morning when she said good morning. The way she always stole a kiss when she offered Lena a cup of coffee made just the way she liked it. The way she always pulled Lena closer with every kiss to make it last just that tiny bit longer. How she always curled around Lena holding her tight for a moment before she went to sleep as though reminding herself she was really there.

Kara waking in the middle of the night gasping for breath as she looked around terrified. Then the way her body would relax as Lena touched her. How easy it was to pull her back down and curl together in the darkness as Kara cried. How it felt to whisper reassurances until Kara’s breathing slowed again and she fell asleep in Lena’s arms. Could she do it? Lena remembered the soft smile of Kara’s face as she wrapped the bracelet around her wrist promising to love her always. Lena opened her eyes. She couldn’t do it. 

Decision made she had packed her things, turned off her computer, and left the mess on her desk for tomorrow. She went home to Kara, to her wife. 

Coincidentally had her return timed perfectly with a live video Kara was doing.

“-so sorry to disappoint y’all but this is what living with Lena is most of the time. Me in a very nice apartment watching Netflix and working alone until I go to sleep. It’s- Lena!”

Lena laughed walking in and tossing her keys on the table and taking off her coat.

“Hi Honey I’m home!” she yelled.

Kara had already leapt up and came running over sweeping her off her feet. Lena let out a surprised yelp as Kara spun her around in greeting. 

“Lena!” Kara yelled excitedly.

Lena laughed.

“Someone missed me today.”

“I haven’t seen you in ages!” Kara whined.

“You saw me this morning, we had breakfast.”

“For five minutes before you were on the phone and I had to leave early.”

Kara hugged her tighter and then seeming to remember she was doing a video lifted the phone again to show the two of them.

“If I knew all it took to get you home from the office early was doing a live video I would have done one ages ago. Look everyone is very excited that you’re home.”

Lena scoffed looking at the stream of comments appearing under the video.

“And what are your fans wanting to know tonight?” 

Lena gently pushed away from Kara heading for the kitchen. Kara followed her.

“Uh, why are you working so late?”

“I’m the CEO of a large multinational company with tens of thousands of employees and hundreds of active projects. Sometimes I have a lot of work to finish so everyone else can do theirs.”

Lena opened the fridge and sighed in relief as she found some leftover rice and vegetables. As she took them out she saw Kara had put her name on the container. Smiling she put the food in a bowl.

“Everyone wants to know what brought you home tonight,” Kara said.

Lena looked up. She saw Kara leaning on the kitchen counter her phone pointed towards Lena and a bright smile. She looked genuinely excited Lena was home. Lena felt a little guilty for avoiding Kara all week. She returned the smile.

“I finally got ahead so I could come home, and hopefully I’ll be home at a more reasonable time for the rest of the week.” Kara smiled wider. “Are the questions really about my work schedule?”

Kara shook her head.

“I’m being very selective, most of them are of a less than wholesome nature so I’m sticking to the neutral ones.”

Lena laughed and put the bowl in the microwave.

“How hard is that right now?” Lena asked.

“Very. Oh wait, here’s one. I think it’s implying something but I’ll allow it. What do you do to unwind after working so hard?”

Lena smiled and reached for another cupboard taking out a wineglass and after a moment’s consideration of her options selected a bottle of red. 

“Well tonight I was thinking I would have a late dinner, drink some wine, and watch something with my wife.” Kara chuckled. “That is if I can stay awake long enough to watch anything after I finish eating.”

“If you fall asleep I’ll carry you to bed so you can sleep through,” Kara promised.

Lena smiled at Kara pouring herself a glass of wine.

“A generous offer, but you’ll still need to wake me up to get changed because I am not sleeping in Armani.”

“We both know I don’t need to wake you for that,” Kara said. 

Lena looked up meeting her eyes. She smirked at Kara.

“Kara, live video.”

Kara’s eyes got very wide and she gave Lena an apologetic look. Lena sipped her wine and sighed.

“For the curious we know this because I have passed out on Kara’s couch multiple times in some very restrictive clothing and thankfully always woke up in something far more comfortable.”

“Friends don’t let friends sleep in their favourite LBD,” Kara said firmly.

Lena laughed. 

“How do you know which one is my favourite?”

“You told me so the first time. You’d had a bit to drink and were half asleep on my couch when I asked if you wanted to borrow something to wear, you said yes because you didn’t want to ruin your favourite dress but you couldn’t work the zip. So I helped you. Then you made me promise to never let you sleep in your work clothes. And I never have.”

The microwave beeped and Lena turned taking her food out.

“Well now that we’ve given the tabloids something new to salivate over do you want to end your little update and pick something to watch?”

Kara put her phone down and Lena pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Sorry I’ve been gone so much. I promise I’ll try to work more from home in future.”

Kara blushed.

“Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to-”

“It’s okay Kara. I’d rather work from home with you than stay at the office until midnight every night.” Lena sighed. “I kind of forgot that I could come home to you and, well I’d much rather be home with my wife than at the office.”

Kara smiled and kissed her again. Lena let herself lean on Kara.

“Please carry me, and my food, to the couch and find something fun to watch while I fall asleep on you.”

Kara laughed carefully picking her up.

“As you wish.”


	5. Lex trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have to attend a Luthor Foundation dinner after which Lex decides to remind them just who they're dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all a bit of a longer wait this time due to some plot rearranging (heaven forbid I ever write a story where I don't have to rearrange the rest of the plot a third of the way in). As a result it's not my most closely edited chapter so if there's awkward bits or the perspective shifts in odd ways that's why. I beg your forgiveness for any oversights it's very late at night here, well early in the morning technically and I either posted it now or you had to wait another three days while I try to edit on shift. 
> 
> Also for all of you with medical training or knowledge. Yes I know that may not be a typical reaction or dosing of Penthrox please just roll with it. The plot demanded it and my mother is a bit vague in her explanations of drug effects and dosings "It depends on the patient" was said a lot. Please wave away any glaring discrepencies as a side effect of the medication mixing with the toxin.
> 
> CW sex, mention of blood, non lethal shooting, panic attacks

Kara was bored. She’d been ready for fifteen minutes now and Lena had thrown her out of the bedroom so she could put on her dress ten minutes ago. She knew her real irritation wasn’t the time Lena was taking it was the event. The Luthor Foundation was having a special night all to honour Lex and his ‘great contribution to the world’ and as Luthors their attendance was mandatory. Even if Lex hated their marriage there were appearances to be maintained. Kara was quickly learning that for the Luthors appearances were always number one. 

So everything had been arranged. J’onn was covering Supergirl duties, Kara had finished all her work and Lena had Jess clear her schedule. The dresses and shoes had been delivered by special courier from Sophie’s workshop two days earlier and hung in Lena’s office until she brought them home that evening. Kara had been very curious about Lena’s dress after all the secrecy but Lena refused to drop any hints saying she wanted to make it be a surprise. So now Kara was sitting there waiting not allowed to use her Xray vision to even steal a glance as Lena finished getting ready. 

Her own dress was a pale blue asymmetrical style that flowed from her left shoulder leaving her right quite bare. Apart from a little decorative flair over the shoulder it was remarkably simple in design. There was some kind of shimmer detail on the fabric but Kara doubted anyone but her or Lena would be able to see properly. Someone had probably spent hours designing the intricate silver pattern of leaves and flowers that covered the fabric, and tonight only two people would really notice.

It was a beautiful dress but considering how much it probably cost Kara couldn’t really risk doing anything in it. Instead she was stuck on the couch tapping her foot while she waited for Lena to finish getting ready so they could go eat what was probably a very artful handful of carrot topped with a paper thin slice of beef. All while listening to Lex boast about what a swell guy he was. Kara already knew it was going to be a nightmare, but Lena had asked her to come as moral support so here she was. The things she did for love.

Kara looked towards the bedroom and sighed. Lena was probably going to be another ten minutes maybe more. She scrolled her phone checking her notifications. Well since she had time to kill she might as well “feed the fans” as Nia put it. Andrea would even approve. 

She opened the app and checked her hair and makeup one final time before she started the live video.

“Hello people. I thought I’d do a quick video,” She turned towards the bedroom and raised her voice. “Since someone’s taking forever getting ready.” 

She smiled when she heard Lena’s exasperated sigh.

“Not all of us have the advantage of your genetics!” Lena yelled back.

Kara made a face and looked back at the camera.

“We’re off to the Luthor Foundation thing tonight and I thought I’d give you all a sneak peek at my dress. Apparently the fashion at these things is a big deal so congratulations you’ve all got an exclusive.”

She stood up moving to the middle of the room to give a better angle. Holding the phone at arms length she carefully swept it down to show off her dress.

“Okay so the dress is of course by the fabulous Sophie Kim, the shoes…” 

She lowered the camera and stuck out a foot to show the shoes. Then she couldn’t remember who they were by. She moved the camera back up to show her face as she tried to remember.

“Uh, hey Lena who are my shoes by?” she yelled.

“Dior,” Lena said from the hallway. 

“Ah that’s right they’re-”

She looked up and stopped mid sentence. All the air rushed from her lungs as she tried to think of something, anything to say as she stared. Lena stood in the hallway wearing a floor length black dress made from some silky material that clung to every curve. More specifically Kara stared at the thin plunging neckline that was doing amazing things to Lena’s cleavage.

“Ready to go, darling?” Lena asked.

Kara tried to speak, she really did, but all that came out was some kind of squeak. Lena laughed softly and it did things to her, things that got stronger as Lena slowly walked closer to Kara’s frozen body and stopped just in front of her. She turned slowly. Kara saw the back of her dress and she felt her knees getting weak.

“Do you like my dress?” Lena asked. “I asked Sophie to make something special for the occasion.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times but somehow no words came out. Lena turned to look over her shoulder and winked at Kara. The neckline was nothing compared to the back which while at first glance seemed mostly covered by the gathered fabric flowing from her shoulders but was in fact bare. Kara could only nod as Lena smoothed one hand down her hip pulling Kara’s attention lower. 

A sound escaped Kara’s throat that could only be described as needy. Lena smiled.

“Kara, live video.”

Kara didn’t react her attention back on the neckline. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She couldn’t be… Lena laughed and snapped her fingers a few times.

“Earth to Kara you’re streaming live.”

Streaming… Streaming…

Lena laughed as Kara’s attention snapped back to the phone in her hand almost dropping it.

“Right yes, so that’s what I’m wearing. Lena’s uh…” 

Her eyes drifted to Lena again as she carefully adjusted the dress while looking directly at Kara. 

“I’ll be at the door when you’re done,” Lena said walking away with a laugh.

Kara used every bit of self control she had to pull her eyes back to her phone as Lena started to walk away. She took deep breath and watching the mess of comments rolling in. She gave them all a bright smile.

“And you’ll all have to wait to see what Lena is wearing. Bye!” 

She ended the video and walked quickly towards Lena wrapping her arms around her from behind and burying her face in Lena’s neck as she tried very hard not to feel her up.

“Can we please leave early tonight?” Kara whispered. 

“Yes darling, right after Lex’s speech we can come back here and put on something far more comfortable and watch a movie… or something.”

Kara’s gaze met Lena’s and she raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Lena’s disbelieving look.

“Or something,” she said.

She heard the immediate response of Lena’s heartbeat.

As they approached the event Kara smiled listening to the chatter of the gathered press and laughed. Lena looked at her confused. She leaned in close to whisper in Lena’s ear.

“So your mother arrived to a lot of camera flashes that died out quickly as they realised it wasn’t you.”

Lena laughed.

“I take it there’s interest in our appearance then.” 

Kara shrugged opening her phone and then she started laughing again. Lena gave her a questioning look.

“Sophie saw my video and added commentary and then Andrea saw it and promoted it and now it’s… well it’s kind of taken over everything about the event.”

Lena smiled.

“Well then, I guess you’re getting out first so you can help me make my entrance.”

Kara smiled and nodded as the car glided to a stop. The door opened and Kara stepped out into the flash of a cameras. She stepped to the side holding a hand out for Lena, her wife.

Lena smiled at Kara as she emerged causing a flurry of activity from the cameras. Lena linked her arm with Kara’s her wrist casually turned to make sure her bracelet was visible. Kara lifted her hand slightly to let them capture hers in the shot as well. They’d covered the Kryptonian writing with silver tape for the event but the bracelets were still very much visible and based on what the photographers were yelling a desired subject.

As the dress was fully revealed the photos continued and halfway to the door Kara casually reached out to shift the fabric hiding Lena’s back causing a fresh wave of excitement as they did their best to capture the view before it disappeared again.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Lena as they walked the short distance from the car to the entrance. Lena for her part returned the attention smiling at Kara the whole time. They didn’t bother showing their invites, everyone knew who they were already.

Inside they were very quickly drawn into conversation by various people as they made their way around the room. They smiled politely at dozens of well dressed people with forgettable faces and very white teeth.

“Lena, how good of you to come,” one man said. 

He was older, maybe early fifties with greying hair and a very neat beard. Kara knew Lena didn’t like him immediately. Her smile had no teeth and she gripped Kara’s hand tighter.

“Edward, how lovely to see you. This is my wife, Kara. Kara this is Edward Mays.”

Edward extended a hand and Kara automatically took it. She regretted it quickly. He had a very weak grip and used the handshake as an excuse to lean into her personal space.

“So was that a planned bit of excitement or actual spontaneity?” he asked with a wink.

“You’ll never know,” Lena said still smiling. “Do excuse us I do believe we have several others we must find before dinner.”

Edward laughed agreeably and nodded.

“Who is he?” Kara whispered.

“He runs a marketing company, always promises to make things go viral. He’s good friends with Ben Lockwood and of course a big fan of Lex.”

“Ah,” Kara said understanding.

“Also has a well earned reputation for wandering hands.”

“Yikes,” Kara muttered.

“His wife however is very sweet, if a little… vague.”

Kara nodded and spotted a familiar figure in pink.

“Is that?”

Lena chuckled nodding.

“Ms Woods likes to keep busy. The man with her is her husband Emmett. If we’re very lucky they’ll be at our table but I doubt Mother was that kind.”

Kara sighed. Ms Woods noticed them and gave a welcoming smile. 

“Hello Mrs Luthor, Mrs Luthor,” Elle said with a smile.

Kara grinned back.

“Ms Woods how lovely to see you. And Emmett how are things in Boston?” Lena asked.

“Very well. I hear things for you are… interesting,” Emmett indicated the two of them.

Lena laughed. 

“That’s one way to describe it. Though you’ll have to forgive me for not mentioning anything about the divorce lest your wife send me a bill for this evening.”

Elle laughed.

“It would certainly make this evening more interesting. I’m surprised you both came considering who the night is honoring.”

Kara sighed.

“Believe me if we could get out of it we would.”

Elle nodded in understanding.

“What brings you here?” Kara asked.

“Gossip,” Emmett said with a smile.

Lena laughed and Kara smiled. She liked Emmett. Elle’s attention was caught by something behind them. She sighed heavily.

“Please excuse us I think we need to save Nicole before she gets trapped by Edward. How that man gets invited anywhere I’ll never understand.”

Kara and Lena moved immediately to let the pair go rescue whoever Nicole was and continued their circuit carefully avoiding both Lex and Lillian.

When dinner was served it was indeed a set of artful nonsense. Very pretty and tasty nonsense but still lacking in any real substance. Lena seeing Kara’s resignation at the amount they wee served leaned close and promised to buy her something more filling on the way home. Kara smiled at her and heard a click of a half dozen phone cameras. They turned to see their table mates had their phones out.

“You’ve certainly caused a stir tonight girls,” Edward said pocketing his own device.

Of course he was sat at their table and of course he was seated right next to Lena. He leaned in a little too closely. Lena sent him moving back quickly with a look.

“Have we Edward?” she asked politely.

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Come now Lena no need to be so defensive. It’s quite the accomplishment, tell me did you plan to cause such a stir or was it all a spontaneous decision?” he asked.

He leaned forwards again and Kara subtly moved towards Lena silently letting Lena know she was there. Lena gave Edward a second warning look. He moved back again with a smile. 

“He’s talking about the dress thing,” one woman said smiling at them. She was reportedly Edward’s wife Fiona. Her attention was almost constantly on her phone no matter what was happening around her. “It’s all anyone is talking about on the event page. It’s already trending through the fashion circles.”

Kara quickly opened her phone pulling up the notifications. She scrolled through.

“Oh wow we are trending,” she muttered.

“Seriously?” Lena asked looking over Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara showed her the tags and they both sighed.

“It’s Vegas all over again,” Kara muttered.

“Wait until Lex finds out then it really will be Vegas,” Lena muttered.

Kara laughed quietly. Lena winked and Kara put her phone away again. Lena sighed again looking over at Lex’s table.

“Well he was going to be mad at us for something tonight I suppose the queers taking over his event hash tag may as well be it,” Lena said.

Kara glanced up to see Edward leaning closer. She put her arm over the back of Lena’s chair with a pointed look. Edward looked at her with an odd expression. Kara subtly flexed her biceps.

“Edward I really don’t advise getting too close to my wife. I’m possessive,” Kara said.

The rest of the table exchanged looks as Lena laughed. Edward smiled and Kara smiled back showing teeth. Edward got the hint. Lena gave Kara’s leg a squeeze under the table when no one was looking. 

After dinner they were all able to get up and walk around again as it was time to gather in the other room for Lex’s speech. There were tall tables dotted throughout the room with champagne and a large over dressed stage.

Above the stage a large screen cycled through short clips one after the other of Lex smiling and posing; waving next to Supergirl, then in the lab, standing among workers in an office, in Lena’s office with her at L Corp looking at papers. Lena scoffed when she saw it. It was clearly meant to show the man doing his many achievements, conveniently featuring him with the actual people who did the work. 

“Ugh, I hate him,” Kara muttered looking at the stage.

“So do I,” Lena said handing her a glass of champagne. 

“And now we have to stand here and smile through whatever bullshit he’s about to say for ten minutes. I’ve already been disappointed by the food. Making me listen to his lies is just rude,” Kara muttered.

“Well…” Lena looked at Kara and smiled. “I may have an idea.”

They both turned back to watch as Lex took to the stage his eyes flicking in their direction. 

“Smile,” Lena whispered.

The two of them gave Lex their biggest happiest smiles and raised their glasses. The faintest flicker of confusion crossed his face but he turned away to shake Lillian’s hand and start his speech. Neither woman was listening. Lena casually leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear.

“Now bite your lip and look away so it seems like I’m saying something risque.”

Kara smiled doing as instructed looking away then quickly back at Lena. She stepped closer and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Why didn’t you just say something risque instead?”

Lena looked at Kara and let that trademark Luthor smirk cover her face, then it grew into something more. They put their champagne glasses down not breaking eye contact. 

“Because if I said anything detailed about fucking you against the wall you’d start blushing and get nervous. Now take my hand and slowly lead me off to the hallway like you mean it.”

Kara did blush but she also took Lena’s hand leading her away. The two of them easily slipped out a side door together. Lena decided to add just a little bit extra to their exit by pressing herself against Kara as they disappeared. The momentary slip in Lex’s voice made it all worth it as they ran along the empty hallway giggling like school children. They spotted an alcove halfway down the hall with a shelf and hopped up onto it.

“He’s going to be so mad,” Kara said with a smile. 

“He really is,” Lena said. 

They looked at each other laughing and then Kara gave her that look Lena knew so well. But Kara didn’t kiss her. Lena glanced around the empty space

“How many cameras are there right now?” Lena asked.

“Two and they have an excellent view of us,” Kara’s head tilted a little to one side listening. “Someone followed us.”

They turned and a few moments later Lillian Luthor stood before them. She looked at them both not saying a word.

“Mother,” Lena said.

“Mother in-law,” Kara said.

Lena couldn’t help the smile on her face as she turned to look at Kara. She made a face and Kara shrugged, then they were laughing again. Lillian said nothing watching them giggle at each other. They looked back at her waiting but she continued to stand silently watching them. 

“Normally Mother now is when you would say a cutting remark but pose it as a question,” Lena said.

Kara nodded her agreement.

“Such as,” Kara turned to Lena doing her best imitation of Lillian’s superior smirk. “Are you drunk?”

It was a terrible impersonation but Lena still laughed.

“Oh or,” Lena turned to Kara doing a much better imitation. “Is there a reason you’re behaving like children tonight?”

Kara laughed. They turned smiling to Lillian. Kara did a drum roll on the wall and the two of them looked at Lillian expectantly.

“How could I best such well thought out suggestions?” Lillian asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Kara said throwing her hands in the air. “So predictable.”

Lena laughed watching her mother. Lillian frowned just a little. Lena felt brave with Kara beside her. There was nothing her mother could really do to her anymore. Nor did she really think her mother would. Not anymore.

“What do you want Mother?” Lena asked.

“I was curious what the two of you were doing sneaking off during your brother’s speech.”

Kara laughed.

“Well mother the impression we were trying to give is that we were sneaking out to find a dark corner to partake in something… indecent. But now you’re here that’s not really an option,” Lena said.

Kara shook her head sadly.

“And I was so looking forwards to the fake sex,” she said turning to Lena with a pout. 

“Now now darling if one of us is getting to enjoy the fake sex it’s going to be me. I am his sister after all. It’s more traumatic then.”

Kara smiled holding up a finger.

“Counterpoint, is it more traumatic for him if I’m on my knees or if it’s his precious baby sister is on her knees servicing the filthy alien?” Kara asked.

“A very good point,” Lena said nodding.

“You do remember I’m still standing here,” Lillian said.

“Yes Mother, we are aware.” Lena turned back to look at Lillian. “We were hoping you’d take the hint and leave.”

Lillian sighed making her disappointment known.

“Why do you insist on being difficult?”

“Why does Lex insist on being evil?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed softly. Lillian glanced at Kara her irritation clear.

“Be nice Mother. Remember she’s my wife now,” Lena warned.

Kara dissolved into giggles as Lillian looked at Lena exasperated.

“I am well aware of your current relationship status. Which is why I came to speak with you just now.”

“You couldn’t just send me an email?” Lena asked.

Lillian sighed clearly over their antics.

“I know we haven’t really spoken in a while but I wished to extend my congratulations on your marriage. One does not send an email for that and since you refuse to answer my calls I had to resort to this.” She gestured at the hallway. “So, congratulations Lena. A Super and a Luthor, quite the match.”

“Wait for it,” Lena muttered.

“The choice of Vegas however-”

“And there it is,” Lena finished. 

“Really Lena the whole thing was filmed on a phone and I didn’t even get an invitation. You’re a Luthor, you could at least act like one.”

“Well once Lex is safely in prison once more we’ll get married again just for you. You can even walk me down the aisle,” Lena said rolling her eyes.

Lillian looked at Lena silently communicating her displeasure with Lena’s attitude. 

“Do you really think prison will hold your brother?”

Lena shrugged.

“A very deep one maybe,” Kara said with a smile.

“I hope you mean six feet,” Lillian said glancing at Kara.

Lena sighed. She felt tired now. 

“Mother as much as I despise him I do not intend to kill my brother again, nor do I expect Kara to.”

“It goes against the whole hero thing,” Kara said. “Even if it’s sometimes tempting.”

Lillian sighed looking at them both.

“Then for all our sakes I hope it’s a very deep prison.”

“He’s coming,” Kara said straightening up. 

They turned as the door opened and Lex started walking towards them. Lena curled her lip in disgust.

“Could you at least pretend to tolerate your brother for appearances sake?” Lillian muttered.

“He’s making me get a divorce,” Lena hissed.

Lillian looked at her a flash of something crossing her face.

“No one told me we were having a family gathering,” Lex said smiling at them all.

“You weren’t invited,” Lena said.

Lex sighed as he finished his approach. 

“It’s my party,” Lex said with a smirk.

“For now,” Kara said. 

Lex glared at her.

“I’d keep a close watch on that mouth if I were you. After all I can expose you at any moment.”

“And yet you haven’t,” Kara said matching his glare.

“Well I do need a carrot,” Lex said smirking.

“Exposing me is the stick.”

“It can be both Miss Danvers.”

“Mrs Luthor,” Lillian corrected.

They all looked at her surprised. Lillian raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

“She may be an alien and I may despise her but until they’re divorced she is a Luthor. We do many terrible things to each other but this family still holds to certain standards.”

Kara smiled brightly at Lex. He narrowed his eyes. Lena got up and smiled at her brother.

“Well as delightful as this latest round of threats has been I have things to do tonight. Goodnight mother.” Lena held out her hand to Kara. “Darling.” 

Kara put her hand in Lena’s and the two of them left with a final wave to Lex.

Kara smiled as they arrived home. Home. When she was a child Krypton had been home, then later it had been Midvale with the Danvers. She had thought her apartment was home for a time, and now it was Lena’s penthouse. Or rather it was wherever Lena was. Lena was home now and she would be for the rest of her life. Kara turned to smile as Lena opened the take away bag and begun removing the various plastic tubs searching for her salad. 

Kara gathered the rest and they made their way still in their dresses to the couch. Kara sighed happily as she dug in devouring the pasta. It felt like she hadn’t eaten in hours. She glanced over and saw Lena smiling at her. She smiled back. 

“Do you want to watch something?” she asked.

Lena smiled.

“Sure.”

Kara pulled up an episode of some baking show and sat back. Twenty minutes later Lena was half asleep in Kara’s lap as Kara gently stroked her hair. Kara opened her notifications and sighed.

“What is it?” Lena asked.

“Okay so you know how we were trending earlier?”

“Yes…”

Lena sat up a little.

“So apparently leaving early has been interpreted as us getting back early to do it.”

There was a moment of silence then Lena started laughing. Kara sighed waiting for her to finish. Lena pulled her in for a kiss.

“Well I did get the impression earlier that you were interested in helping me out of this dress.”

Kara sighed melting a little under Lena’s gaze. 

“I did-” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I do. Uh,”

Lena smiled. 

“Well how about we deal with the fans before we have some fun.”

“F-fun?” Kara asked.

“Yes fun,” Lena said smiling.

“S-sure how…”

Lena ran her fingers up Kara’s leg enjoying the sharp intake of breath as she did so. 

“Well we get changed into our pajamas and take a picture of us looking very cute and platonic eating take out and watching TV. Then we go to our bedroom and you finally look at what’s underneath the mattress and we do everything they think we’ve been doing.”

Kara had actually looked underneath. It had been an accident she was just checking to see if she could look through individual pages of a book and it went too far and so she saw the contents of the draw. It had made sleeping next to Lena very uncomfortable that night knowing just what was hiding underneath them. 

“That sounds like a very… yes.”

“Very, yes?”

Kara looked at Lena and pouted.

“You can’t just say that and then-”

Lena kissed her. Kara moaned her hands coming up to tangle in Lena’s hair. Lena pulled back ignoring Kara’s protesting whine.

“Let’s go wash off our makeup, put on something with flannel, take a picture and then take it all off again.”

Kara nodded. Lena smiled back. Kara didn’t move transfixed by Lena’s smile. Lena smirked.

“Are you going to-”

Kara ran to the bedroom using her super speed to wash the makeup off and change before Lena even made it to the bedroom. Lena stood in the middle of he bedroom and very deliberately begun to strip in front of Kara. The tape that was acting as the security against her dress falling down came away easily and the whole dress slid down her body in a smooth motion leaving her in the underwear and heels. Kara stood by the bed unmoving and apparently not breathing.

Lena laughed kicking off her heels before walking into the closet wearing only the lace underwear. Kara made a noise as she watched her go. Lena smiled putting on a loose t-shirt and sleep shorts. 

Back in the lounge Lena curled up on one end of the couch the throw blanket half covering her. She closed her eyes feigning sleep. Kara climbed back into her place at the other end. She took a photo and quickly captioned it.

_As per usual Lena fell asleep halfway through the final fight scene. If it wasn’t for me she’d never know how anything ended._

She showed it to Lena who scoffed but nodded. The picture uploaded they looked at each other. Now that the moment was here Kara was nervous. She could feel the anxiety twisting in her stomach as she looked at Lena. 

“So um, about the other thing…” Kara said.

She broke off fiddling with her wedding ring. Lena smiled at her sitting up.

“Yes?”

“Um, so I-” Kara looked up to see Lena watching her carefully. “I want to… um. I don’t want this to be a one off. If we do this I would like it to be… be something we… do, regularly. Not like scheduled or anything but like. Um… I know we’ve already done it but, well I-”

Lena covered Kara’s hands with her own.

“Kara I’m not- I,” she sighed seeming to struggle with her words. “I want you. I have wanted you for a long time and I- I want this. I want to have sex with you, I want to kiss and tease and do everything we talked about in Vegas and more. And I want to do it again and again until we know each other’s bodies better than our own.”

Kara gave her a small smile. Lena slowly stood up and took Kara’s hands in her own leading her down the hallway towards the bedroom. Inside Lena pushed Kara onto the bed falling on top of her. For a moment she didn’t move waiting for something to shift in Kara’s eyes. When it did she kissed her.

“Even after we pretend to divorce and we’re forced to separate for a time I will always want you. I will dream about you. It’s your face I will think of as I lie awake at night. It will be your name on my lips.” Kara sighed as Lena kissed her again. “You will be the only person I take to bed. It will always be you, no matter what.”

Kara remained quiet as Lena kissed her again and again her hands sliding under the soft cotton of the t-shirt she wore. 

“And if you want me too then I’m yours,” Lena whispered. “I’m yours.”

Kara kissed her. Lena let herself fall into it kissing Kara back her hands moving higher under Kara’s t-shirt.

“Lena I- I want this. I want you,” Kara said.

Lena smiled her hands finally reaching Kara’s breasts and squeezing them. Kara gasped.

“Tell me more,” Lena whispered kissing her way up Kara’s neck.

“I want you to touch me. I really want to touch you-”

“Then touch me.”

“I’m scared,” Kara whispered.

Lena froze lifting her head to look at Kara. She did look a afraid. Lena moved back a little putting some space between them.

“I, I know what’s under the bed and, uh it’s harder to control myself when I…”

Kara closed her eyes not saying anything more. Lena looked down trying to work out the problem. 

“We’ve done it before and you didn’t hurt me. Not even when you were drunk. What makes tonight different?” Lena asked.

“I know. I uh, I’m just scared I might if I’m not careful. Please don’t think I don’t want to I just, this feels different to… the other times. I don’t want to hurt you because I can’t feel the pressure I’m exerting.”

Lena smiled and got off Kara.

“I think I have something to help with your anxiety,” she said. 

Lena bent down and typed a password into one of the draws. She looked up and gave Kara an awkward smile.

“The password is well it’s, your birthday, well your Earth birthday I suppose,” Lena said.

Kara smiled. The draw opened and Lena pulled something out. She was holding a torch. She clicked it on bathing Kara in a strong red glow. Kara felt it start to work immediately. The world got a little quieter and her strength started to leave her.

“I don’t think it’s powerful enough to take away everything but it will slowly work on you,” Lena said.

Kara looked from the torch to Lena. She bit her lip looking back down at the open draw.

“You hid a red sun torch with your sex toys?” she asked.

Lena opened her mouth and closed it a few times looking away as she tried to hide the blush she felt starting to colour her cheeks.

“Only after we got married. It was in a safe at L Corp before then,” she mumbled.

“Uh huh,” Kara said beckoning Lena closer.

Lena placed the torch on the bedside table positioning it so the light covered the majority of the bed. Kara pulled Lena down on top of her kissing her again. Lena eagerly returned the kiss her hands making their way back under Kara’s shirt.

“I think you planned for this,” Kara whispered.

Lena sighed straddling Kara and kissing her way up Kara’s neck.

“It may have occurred to me you might be hesitant to use a strap on without me lessening your powers somewhat,” she admitted.

Kara laughed softly.

“Why the strap on specifically?” Kara asked watching Lena carefully.

“It was just an example,” Lena mumbled trying to kiss Kara again.

She was definitely blushing now and it felt like a very unfair turn of events. Kara held her back her eyes darting over Lena’s face then she started laughing.

“Lena Luthor, are you blushing?”

“No!” Kara looked at her disbelieving. “It’s the torch it makes everything look red.” 

Kara looked at the torch then back at Lena.

“Uh huh.”

Kara rolled over pinning Lena underneath her for a moment before she moved away looking at the draw. Lena quickly got control of her blush. That was until Kara picked up the strap on and held it up for her to see.

“Is this what you want tonight?”

“Jesus Kara.” She looked away aware her heart rate had probably just spiked. “I mean, uh… yes. If you’re into it.”

She shrugged trying to pull back her usual cool and collected persona. It almost worked but then Kara tossed the harness on the bed and started stripping off her shirt. Lena’s eyes fell on the abs now in her direct eye line.

“Okay let’s try this again,” Kara said her voice changing ever so slightly to be Supergirl’s.

Lena gulped her eyes drawn up to the perfect pink nipples that were now on display before her. 

“What about me using this,” she picked up the harness again. “Made you think you’d need a red sun torch?”

“Uh…”

Lena looked from the harness to Kara’s perfect abs. She carefully crossed her legs hoping Kara wouldn’t notice how turned on she was getting.

“Nothing in particular.”

Kara smiled and looked down again seeming to consider her choices.

“You do know I remember Vegas too?”

Lena gripped the blankets working to keep her face from betraying her. Kara knew. She remembered what she’d said. Lena hadn’t been sure if she remembered but…

“Yes…” Lena whispered.

“And I remember what you said you wanted me to do?”

Lena nodded taking a deep breath.

“I remember what you said too, Supergirl.”

She was pleased to see the beginnings of a blush creep up Kara’s face.

“I uh, I think that is… different,” Kara mumbled. 

Lena smiled taking the opportunity to take back the control and adjusted her position slightly to show off her body a little better. She casually pulled the t-shirt off and tossed it over the other end of the bed. Kara’s eyes flicked up to follow the movement. 

“I think you might need to take off those pants and put on that harness.”

Kara was naked in seconds and the harness halfway done up. Lena looked from Kara’s face down to the harness.

“Now we just need to pick a size.”

Kara’s eyes widened as Lena rolled over crawling to the edge of the bed and pulling out a medium sized pale blue toy from the draw and then a small black egg vibrator.

“These will do.”

Kara’s eyes were very wide as Lena closed the draw setting aside the remote for the egg and gripping the harness with one hand. She heard Kara’s gasp as she touched her. Lena smiled fitting the toy and then looking up at Kara she smiled and held out the egg.

“I would hate to have all the fun,” she said.

Kara took a very deep breath accepting the toy and positioning it under the harness with a soft moan. Lena sighed and looked up to see Kara watching her breathless. 

Lena picked up the remote and looked at Kara. She knew her heart was probably beating loud enough that Kara could hear it despite the torch. Considering Kara hadn’t taken a breath in a good ten seconds Lena had a feeling she was on the edge of something. She looked up meeting Kara’s gaze with her own.

“So Kara, are we doing this?”

Kara took a deep breath and gave her a smile. Her hand lifted stroking Lena’s face for a moment before she buried her hand in Lena’s hair pulling her head back making her gasp. Then the toy was being pressed between her lips and Lena moaned wrapping one hand around the base of the toy and bracing herself on the bed with the other as Kara slowly fucked her mouth.

Lena couldn’t quite believe it was happening. But God was she glad it was. Kara moved a little faster and Lena moved her hands to grip Kara’s waist as the toy went a little deeper each time. Then suddenly it was gone and Kara was picking her up. Lena couldn’t help the smile on her face as she found herself being flipped over and her legs spread. The shorts were ripped off her with one hand

Lena fumbled around until she found the remote pressing the power button. Kara gasped and Lena smiled wider. Kara’s hands moved to her hips positioning her just so. Lena gripped the blankets tighter waiting for the moment it finally happened. She bit her lip trying to hide her excitement. 

Kara whispered something in Kryptonian and Lena felt the press of the toy against her. Then it begun to slowly slide inside. Lena sighed happily. Kara started out tentatively her hands on Lena’s hips not really gripping her, her thrusts were shallow testing. Lena moaned as the toy went deeper. She could feel Kara’s nerves as she kept going. Lena lifted her head and glanced back at the nervous woman. She held up the remote.

“Kara,” she said softly.

Kara looked at her biting her lip.

“Fuck me,” she ordered pressing the button.

Two things happened simultaneously, the egg jumped to a much higher intensity and Kara’s hips jerked forwards shoving the toy deep inside Lena. Lena moaned at the sensation her hand falling to the bed as Kara muttered something gripping Lena tighter.

It was like a switch had finally flipped and Kara begun to fuck her in earnest. Lena closed her eyes hiding her face in the blanket as she gripped it tighter. She had dreamed of this, thought about it over and over and somehow it had happened. She had Kara in a strap on and fucking her from behind. And god it felt good. 

Lena moaned urging her to go harder. Kara did so immediately and Lena felt the effect through her whole body. She gasped gripping the blanket harder. She was shaking and gasping her body racing headlong towards an orgasm. Kara gripped her hips fucking her harder and faster with every thrust hitting just the right place.

Lena started out whispering. She said it over and over until she was moaning it which seemed to spur Kara on and then she was saying it louder and louder as her body tightened getting closer and closer. 

“Yes. Yes! Yes!”

She came with a silent scream as Kara continued to power into her drawing it out until Kara stilled suddenly a low moan escaping her as her whole body shook her hands gripping Lena’s hips hard enough to bruise. Then she collapsed on top of Lena.

Lena lay there panting and spent her body still twitching with aftershocks as she basked in the feel of Kara’s warm weight on top of her. Some part of her somehow remembered to turn off the egg before it got too intense for Kara. For a minute they lay together slowly coming back down. Finally Kara pulled out and discarded the harness over the edge of the bed along with the other toys. Lena sighed rolling over.

“So that was… good,” Kara said.

Lena laughed turning her head towards Kara and smiling. Kara beamed back at her. She looked far more relaxed than Lena had seen in a long time, and was that… sweat. Kara was actually covered in sweat. Smiling Lena pulled Kara closer. Kara sighed happily burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs so you’re going to have to move me up the bed for sleep,” Lena said.

Kara laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“As you wish.” 

Kara tugged the blankets down and Lena wriggled under them as Kara turned off the red sun torch. Kara sighed looking at the light above them before getting up. There was a rush of super speed and the lights were all out. 

Kara snuggled against her and Lena sighed happily sinking back into Kara’s embrace. She tilted her head up and Kara turned hers. Lena kissed her softly enjoying the moment. It was as close to perfect as she supposed any moment could get as she wrapped herself around Kara and let herself slowly drift off to sleep.

Kara was flying near L Corp when she heard the gunshot. The world slowed as her superspeed kicked in. She raced after the bullet her hand outstretched as she followed it through the window in a rain of broken glass her finger brushing it just long enough to change the trajectory from Lena’s heart to her leg.

Kara crashed into the office floor as Lena yelled in surprise her papers flying everywhere as she went crashing to the floor clutching her thigh. Kara dived back across the room covering Lena with her own body.

“Lena are you okay?” she asked.

“No I just got shot!” Lena yelled. “Fuck it burns! Why does it burn so much?”

Kara looked out the window but the sniper was already running.

“What are you waiting for? Go get him Supergirl,” Lena said.

Kara shook her head pressing on her ear piece to speak to Alex.

“Alex, get a team out to L Corp. There’s a sniper in the west building. Dark hair and a tan jacket. He left the gun behind.”

“On our way,” Alex said.

Kara turned her attention back to a bleeding Lena. Her leg was already covered in blood despite the pressure she was applying.

“I need to get you to a hospital,” she explained.

She moved to pick Lena up but the moment she touched her leg Lena cried out in pain. Kara looked with her Xray vision and sucked in a worried breath. It was right next to the artery and the projectile had… spikes. She looked at Lena who was already starting to sweat as she took deep breaths.

The door opened and Jess let out shocked gasp as she saw Lena on the floor her leg covered in blood.

“Please call an ambulance for Mrs Luthor, she’s been shot.” Kara said.

Jess nodded quickly disappearing. Kara looked back at Lena.

“Not flying me yourself?” Lena asked through gritted teeth. “Fuck it really hurts.”

“I think maybe an ambulance this time,” Kara said.

“That bad?” Lena asked.

“It has spikes.” 

Lena growled.

“An old one of Lex’s designs. And probably coated in some kind of toxin because fuck!”

“Poison-”

Lena quickly shook her head.

“He would’ve known you’d be faster than a bullet the toxin is probably just to make a point.” Lena took another deep breath. “Well at least we know who wanted me shot,” she muttered. “Fuck I really wish he’d stayed dead.”

There was a second gunshot far away. Kara’s hand shot out catching the second projectile and tossing it aside just in time. Green spikes shot out and Kara felt the burn of Kryptonite emanating from it.

“He really doesn’t want me to be happy,” Lena muttered. 

The paramedics arrived followed by Alex and her team. Once she was sure Lena was safe Kara flew off to try and catch the snipers, but they were gone. Both of them leaving behind the gun. Kara gave a frustrated yell looking around for a clue but there was nothing else. Not that it was really needed, he’d made his point.

She did a quick sweep of the area and flew back to L Corp. Lena was now at the ambulance downstairs. Kara landed beside her surprising the paramedic. Lena gave her a small smile.

“Anything?”

Kara shook her head sadly. Lena sighed. She was sweating quite a lot and her hands were gripping the stretcher very tightly.

“Okay Mrs Luthor we’re going to give you something for the pain. Do you have any allergies?” the paramedic asked.

“No but I’ll be- ow!” Lena glared at Kara rubbing her arm where Kara had flicked it. “What the hell Supergirl?” 

Kara glared back with equal intensity.

“Don’t be stubborn, take the pain relief.”

“Fine!” 

Lena glared at her and looked at the paramedic who handed her a green inhaler and told her to breath in. Lena’s whole body relaxed after the third breath. After the sixth she turned to look at the paramedic.

“What is this?”

“Penthrox,” the paramedic said with a smile. “It’s a fast acting pain reliever.”

Lena nodded.

“Ah of course. It’s very effective,” she said.

The paramedic smiled back.

“How are you feeling now any-”

“I feel a little… drunk,” Lena said putting the inhaler back in her mouth.

“Are you allergic?” Kara asked suddenly worried.

Lena shook her head breathing in again. The paramedic smiled at Kara.

“Don’t worry Supergirl a lot of people have strong reactions to this medication.”

Lena took another few breaths seeming to relax further as she did. Her attention shifted to the inhaler examining it closely.

“Huh, green. It’s a very chemical green.” Lena looked at Kara seemingly thinking. “Why is Kryptonite green? Considering your sun shouldn’t it be like red or something? Like I know why it’s green I did make my own but I feel like just-” 

Lena’s eyes went very wide for a moment and she looked up at Kara. Kara looked at the paramedic who was smiling nervously.

“I should probably have a babysitter right now,” Lena said.

Kara looked around.

“I’ll uh get someone to go with you,” she said.

“Maybe her wife,” the paramedic suggested.

Lena smiled turning to look at Kara. It was a very relaxed smile.

“I love my wife.”

Then she seemed to remember where she was and looked horrified for a moment. The paramedic laughed.

“That’s nice. Can you please lie down Mrs Luthor.”

Lena and Kara exchanged a look as the paramedic gently pushed Lena down onto the gurney before moving the inhaler back towards her mouth. Alex arrived and gave Lena a warm smile.

“Hello Lena. Glad to hear you’re-” 

Lena grabbed Alex and pulled her in close.

“Gag me,” she growled.

Alex looked at her alarmed. She glanced at Kara then the paramedic.

“She’s having a strong reaction to the pain medication,” the paramedic explained.

Alex started laughing.

“What did she say?” Alex asked carefully extracting Lena’s hand from the front of her shirt.

“She said she knew how to make kryptonite and she loved… her wife,” Kara said.

Alex looked between the two of them still smiling as she saw Lena quickly breathing in the medication to keep her mouth occupied. The paramedic gently took it away from her and she gave Alex a pleading look.

“It’s okay Lena. I’ve got your back,” Alex said.

“Supergirl can you get her wife to meet us at the hospital and I’ll ride with Lena to make sure she doesn’t say anything else classified.”

Lena sighed in relief and managed to keep her mouth shut as she was loaded into the ambulance for the journey back to the hospital. Kara flew overhead just in case anything else happened. She kept a close watch on the roads ahead and a closer watch on Alex and Lena.

Lena stayed quiet for most of the trip then Alex did something that apparently got Lena’s attention. 

“Is that Kara?” Lena asked. She sounded very sleepy.

“No,” Alex said. Kara could hear the smile in her sister’s voice. “But she’ll be at the hospital when we arrive so you can tell her anything you want then.”

“No, not talking,” Lena said.

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“Talking now is bad,” Lena mumbled. 

“Is bad?” Alex repeated.

“Fallen too deep, can’t tell her.”

“Fallen in what?” Alex asked. Kara glanced down. Alex sounded concerned now.

“Love,” Lena said with a grumpy sigh. “Stupid feelings. Stupid hot sex. Why couldn’t she have been bad at it? If she was then maybe I would be able to stop fucking her. But noo she had to be a sex god.”

There was a pause then Alex started laughing and didn’t stop.

“It’s not funny Alex,” Lena whined. “She wears fluffy socks and cartoon pajamas. People who wear Daffy Duck pajamas should not be that good with a strap on.”

“Oh my God!” Alex said still laughing.

“It’s probably because she’s-”

There was the sound of something hitting flesh and Kara looked down using her Xray vision to look in the ambulance. Alex had covered Lena’s mouth. Lena mumbled something that sounded like it might have been thanks.

Kara watched Alex turn her head towards the paramedics.

“Trust me you do not want to see that paperwork,” 

Alex carefully removed her hand. Lena was quiet again. Alex chuckled quietly to herself for a minute looking down at her phone. Lena seemed to be drifting off again.

“Is that Kara?” Lena asked.

Alex sighed.

“No it’s Kelly. I’m telling her you’re alive.”

“Okay,” Lena whispered. She sounded very sleepy again. “I’m still high aren’t I?”

“Well you just told me about my sister using a strap on so… yeah.”

Lena sighed.

“She was really good.”

“You mentioned.”

“Way better than Andrea.”

Alex made a noise that sounded halfway between a laugh and a cough.

“Andrea Rojas? The owner of Catco? Kara’s boss Andrea?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Lena said. “We decided to experiment, just to try it out.”

Kara actually stopped flying for a moment as her mind supplied the images. Oh Rao she was going to have a hard time looking Andrea in the eye now. Then she started smiling. She was better.

“You and Andrea… actually I don’t wanna know,” Alex said.

Lena made a sleepy noise. 

“Almost there Mrs Luthor here, breathe in again,” the paramedic said with a chuckle.

Kara flew ahead and dropped down in a bush removing her glasses and putting her hair up again. She stepped out and waited the ten seconds before the ambulance arrived and they wheeled Lena out. She hurried over and Alex greeted her with a knowing smile.

“Kara,” Lena mumbled. 

Kara smiled as Lena held out her hand her eyes on Kara’s face. Kara took it walking with the paramedics as they wheeled her towards the doors. Alex followed.

“You’re her wife right?” one paramedic asked.

Kara managed not to blush at the smile he gave her.

“Yes, uh- I’m guessing she said something about me,”

“Nothing we haven’t heard before. I’m sure your sister can fill you in.”

Alex laughed and Lena continued to look at her with what could only be described as adoration, half asleep and definitely high adoration, but adoration nonetheless. Kara gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they stepped into the building and people started rushing over.

“Kara stay, please,” Lena whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Kara said. 

Lena closed her eyes and let them take her away her hand falling to the sheet. There was a lot of questions and paperwork for Kara to fill as best she could as Lena was taken away to be prepped for surgery. Kara handed the forms back, having filled them with a little help from Alex. She hoped no one would ask why they both knew so much about Lena’s medical history. Although considering she was Lena’s wife she supposed no one would.

“She’ll be out in about an hour,” Alex said giving Kara a gentle pat. 

Kara nodded and then all of a sudden the events of the last half hour caught up with her and she suddenly felt very weak. The pen dropped from her hand and she stumbled backwards.

“Whoa, you okay?” Alex asked.

Kara barely had time to shake her head before her legs were going out from under her and she was struggling to breathe. Alex swore catching her and carefully pulling her over to a chair.

“Hey Kara. Kara can you look at me?” 

Kara turned her head to look at her sister not really seeing her and she struggled to breathe. Alex took her hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“She’s okay. They’re just going to take the bullet out and then you can see her again. She’s going to be fine.”

“She nearly died,” Kara whispered.

“But she didn’t. She’s still very much alive.”

“I was almost too late Alex,” Kara whispered. “I almost missed the bullet.”

“But you weren’t and you didn’t,” Alex said gently. “You were there and she’s alive. High as a kite on painkillers but alive.”

She gave Kara a small smile but Kara couldn’t return it. She was struggling to breathe as she thought about it. About how close that bullet had come to piercing Lena’s heart.

“Kara hey, she’s okay.” 

Kara was aware Alex was hugging her and speaking but it felt off like it was underwater. She took several deep breaths the world coming in and out of focus. One moment it was all to loud because she could hear everything the next it was all muffled.

“Kara look at me,” Alex said gently touching her face. 

Kara turned her head to look at her worried sister. Alex gently stroked her hands as Kara carefully flexed her fingers against the chair. 

“Can you count for me?” Alex asked.

“Chahv Tav Non Ten Suzh Kizh Duhz Ghehn Rraozh Byth.”

Kara blinked at Alex and saw Alex’s lips twitch in a small smile.

“Good, again but slower.”

“Chahv. Tav. Non. Ten. Suzh. Kizh. Duhz. Ghehn. Rraozh. Byth.”

“Okay now count in English,” Alex whispered.

Kara took another deep breath letting it out slowly.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”

Alex smiled.

“Better?” she asked.

Kara nodded then she heard Lena’s heartbeat accelerate. She managed to let go of the chair in time but Alex saw the movement. Kara looked up searching trying to see Lena through the hospital.

“Hey no back here, here Kara. Focus. Lena is alive because of you. You saved her. She’s okay. She’s okay. Hey.”

Kara looked back at Alex struggling to make it work. To stop her ears from hearing the doctors talking about Lena. She heard Alex talking but it was hard to focus on Alex sitting right in front of her when Lena was so far away. Then Alex stroked her hair and Kara could breathe again. Lena always stroked her hair when she had a nightmare. Eliza had done it too when she had nightmares after arriving on Earth, and her mother when she was a child. Alex seemed to notice it was helping and repeated the action over and over slowly calming Kara down.

A nurse came along and stopped. She looked at them and waited. Alex glanced at her briefly then returned her attention to Kara.

“Do you have anywhere quiet we can sit?” she asked. 

Kara quickly shook her head standing up.

“I’m okay. I’m… fine.” 

She looked at the nurse trying to look put together. The nurse looked her up and down then directed them to the waiting room. They walked the short distance down the corridor to the mostly empty room. They sat down and Alex looked at Kara watching.

“I’ll be fine Alex I just, had a moment.”

“That was a pretty intense moment,” Alex said gently. 

“I- I know.”

She looked away. She hadn’t had a panic attack that bad in a long time. Alex placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You know you weren’t speaking English for a bit.” Kara nodded quickly. “Do you need me to call Mum?”

“No I’m okay now. I just, I-” she looked over at Alex and tried to think of a way to convey it. “She’s my wife. I can’t lose her.”

Alex nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kara leaned into her. Alex held her a little tighter pulling her into a tight hug.

“I love her Alex.”

“I know.”

“She’s my wife.”

Alex nodded pressing a gentle kiss to Kara’s head just like Eliza used to. Kara closed her eyes and tried to focus on Alex’s heartbeat until she could be with Lena again. Alex held her stroking her hair every now and then bringing her back to the moment. Kara listened to the steady beat of Alex’s heart letting it’s rhythm soothe her. It was a very reliable heartbeat, like Alex. A beating drum that never stopped, never faltered, always there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love hearing what made y'all smile, laugh, and gave you feels. Let me know down in the comments if you had a part that you especially enjoyed or if you just really hate Lex. Whatever your thoughts let me know.  
> Stay safe out there everyone.


	6. Lena's recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is grumpy about her leg but Kara is there to help her through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice bit of... well I guess this chapter is mostly fluff and them being adorable together for y'all to enjoy.

Lena watched Kara take small careful steps into the hospital room. Her eyes were darting anxiously around the space as she fidgeted with her hands. Kara finally looked at her and she saw some of the anxiety ease.

“Hey,” Kara whispered.

“Hey,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara returned the smile. Lena could see the tension in Kara’s body, the red around her eyes, and the marks on her hands. Lena held out her hand and Kara finished crossing the room very carefully taking it. Lena smiled at her.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“Panic attack,” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded and patted the bed beside her. 

“Come here.” Kara hesitated. “I got shot in the other leg. Come on Kara, lie down with me.”

Kara turned and saw Alex standing in the doorway. She gave her a nod and Alex returned the gesture before turning around to stand guard. Kara carefully climbed onto the bed resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara with a sigh. For a moment they just enjoyed being back together.

“So Lex decided he doesn’t want to play fair,” Lena said.

“I was so scared Lena if I hadn’t been right there you would-”

“That was the plan,” Lena said.

Kara frowned trying to piece it together.

“Lex wanted to prove a point. He can kill me anytime he really wants. He has the resources and connections if he really wants me dead he can make me. The sniper probably had strict orders not to fire until they were sure you were nearby to save me. He knew you would. The toxin coating was his version of a message.”

Kara sighed her hand coming up to stroke Lena’s face. Her eyes caught on the bracelet around her wrist and the words engraved in it. She didn’t feel much like a hero at that moment.

“So he wanted to hurt you,” Kara whispered.

“He wanted to remind us he can at any time but chooses not to. I’m guessing this is his payback for the fundraiser.”

Kara sighed.

“He’ll never stop.”

“Not until he’s dead and even then he’ll probably leave a surprise.”

Lena sighed holding Kara tighter for a moment.

“Should we kill him?” Kara whispered.

Lena looked at her surprised.

“It wouldn’t be that hard. I can break into his house, one good hit of heat vision and he’s dead.”

“You do remember his house is an anti Kryptonian fortress.”

“If you helped me we could have him dead before the weekend,” Kara said.

Lena nodded. Kara was right. It would be so easy to just kill him. Solve all their problems in one go. Lena sighed and looked back at Kara. It was at that moment Lena realised Kara may actually kill Lex if she asked her to. Lena found herself reminded of a moment years ago with James.

_“…There is no line in the universe I would not cross to keep you safe.”_

_“If you think that’s what love is, I’m not sure if I want any part of that.”_

She looked at Kara and wondered for the first time what Kara’s line was. She had always thought that as Supergirl her line would be quite black and white but now she knew better.

“Would you really kill my brother for me?” she whispered.

Kara took a deep breath and looked up at her.

“You’re my wife,” she said.

She said it as such a simple declaration as though it explained everything. Lena was surprised to realise it did. The metal around her wrist told her so. If she really asked her to Kara would. She’d put on her Supergirl suit and tear Lex into pieces to protect her. 

Lena held Kara closer for a moment closing her eyes and breathing in the comforting smell of sunshine and soap that always seemed to cling to her.

“We can’t kill him,” Lena whispered. Kara held her tighter saying nothing. “He’s the line in the sand. If we don’t kill him then we can’t kill anyone else.”

Kara nodded holding Lena closer. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

“If I lose you I might cross that line,” Kara whispered.

Lena held Kara closer pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“He won’t win,” she promised.

Kara sniffed and Lena realised she was crying. Lena gently stroked her hand through Kara’s hair. Kara relaxed into the gesture as the tears continued. Lena closed her eyes. Her leg was throbbing painfully but she’d refused anything stronger after everything she’d said in the ambulance. 

Lena closed her eyes letting her body relax. She felt safe with Kara there. Nothing could touch her with Kara beside her. She sighed her hand continuing it’s movement over Kara’s head slowing gradually as she drifted off to sleep with her wife in her arms.

Lena came home the next day carefully watched over by Kara. They’d wanted to keep her at the hospital longer but she refused. She was on heavy duty painkillers for her leg and under strict orders not to push herself. Kara had listened as the doctors told Lena to spend the next week taking things easy allowing her mind and body time to rest. Lena had smiled politely telling them she would take it under advisement. Kara said nothing knowing anything short of direct intervention would keep Lena from working. If there was one thing she had learnt so far in their marriage it was she could never stop Lena, she could however mitigate excess.

Kara carried Lena to the couch gently setting her down and bringing her everything she needed. Lena gave her a kiss and a smile as Kara finished setting everything up. Kara chose to work from home setting herself up at the table where she could see Lena. She smiled listening as every now and then Lena muttered under her breath about someone not knowing what they’re doing or how a meeting could’ve been a two paragraph email. Every now and then she would accidentally touch her leg or move it and there’d be this low hiss of pain that always made Kara look up. 

After two hours that hiss became more frequent often accompanied by a shaky sigh. Kara watched Lena rub at her eyes and give her head a small shake, a sure sign that Lena was fighting off exhaustion. Kara sighed pushing herself away from the table making her way across the room to the couch. Lena looked up. Kara moved everything out of the way and with a firm but gentle grip positioned Lena so she was lying down her head in Kara’s lap.

“You need to take a break,” she said. 

“I should be working,” Lena muttered.

Kara ignored her. She gently stroked Lena’s hair until Lena muttered grumpily and wriggled into a more comfortable position. Lena yawned and Kara smiled. 

“What are you up to?” Lena mumbled.

“I’m looking after my wife.”

Lena sighed sounding exasperated.

“Your wife is n a foul mood and not very appreciative right now.”

Kara chuckled.

“True. But she’s in a lot of pain even if she won’t admit to it, and what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t at least try and help her.”

“Ah so that’s what the hair stroking is for, pain relief?”

“No, I’m trying to make you relax.”

“There are better ways to do that,” Lena muttered her eyes already closed.

Kara laughed.

“Maybe later, if you behave yourself.”

Lena opened one eye to glare at her. Kara smiled back. Her phone buzzed breaking the moment and Lena sighed. Kara handed her a cushion for her head. Lena growled putting it in Kara’s lap and lay her head down once more as Kara picked up her phone. Lena yawned again.

“Ten minutes,” she said.

Kara nodded saying nothing. They both knew it would be longer. Kara checked her messages.

“Do you mind if Nia comes over, she’s struggling with writing an-”

“It’s fine. Now shh sleeping.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s free hand and returned it to her head in a silent request. Kara went back to stroking her hair as she replied to Nia. 

Kara woke Lena up twice over the next hour. Once so she could let Nia in, and once to take her next dose of painkillers. Lena quickly went back to sleep both times her head in Kara’s lap and a blanket thrown over her. 

Nia smiled at them giving Kara a knowing look. Kara pretended it was nothing. She and Lena had done these kinds of things before they were married… she was sure they had. 

Another hour passed, Nia and Kara had finished and submitted their articles and Lena was only pretending to sleep as the other two women talked. 

“So Kara, how are you fans?” Nia asked with a smile.

Lena scoffed.

“They’re all desperate to see Lena is okay,” Kara said absently stroking Lena’s arm.

“Liar,” Lena mumbled.

Kara smiled at her and picked up her phone opening the app. She showed it to Lena.

“See they’re all very worried about you,” Kara said.

Lena opened her eyes to read a few comments and sighed.

“You can post a picture to show I’m fine.”

Kara handed her phone to Nia who took a half dozen pictures and handed it back to Kara. Kara smiled showing the picture to Lena. It showed the two of them on the couch Lena with her head in Kara’s lap her laptop and stacks of paper visible on the coffee table.

_Making sure my wife actually follows doctor’s orders and rests. You would not believe how hard it is to convince this woman to take a break._

Lena read the caption and sighed.

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“You just had a two hour nap,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena sighed.

“Fine I’m a bit sore.”

“Not tired?” Nia asked with a cheeky smile.

“I slept for two hours I’m not tired now,” Lena muttered.

“Uh huh, if you’re not tired then why are you still using me as a pillow?” Kara asked winking at a smiling Nia.

“Pillows don’t talk.”

“Wives do.”

“You’re a trophy wife. You’re supposed to look pretty, spend my money, and put out on demand.”

Kara and Nia started laughing. Lena opened her eyes and gave Kara a mischievous smile. Kara smiled back and winked.

“Wow,” Nia said. “I need to post that somewhere.” She pulled out her phone. “Quote of the day, Lena Luthor to Kara Danvers, your job is to look pretty, spend my money…”

“Where are you quoting me Miss Nal, it better not be somewhere public,” Lena said with a smile.

“Oh come on Lena that quote would be gold for my account,” Nia said giving her a very good imitation of Kara’s pout. 

“Fine!” Lena said with a sigh. “The things I do for you people and your social media.”

Kara went back to stroking her hair and Lena closed her eyes again. Five minutes later Nia started laughing.

“Oh my God Kara, how do you handle your notifications?” Nia asked turning her buzzing phone around.

Lena smirked.

“She has super speed, and she turned them all off.”

Kara nodded. Nia laughed scrolling through the comments. 

“Jesus Kara your fans are…”

“Desperate for any suggestion of more than friendship between Lena and I,” Kara muttered. 

Nia looked at her.

“Well there clearly is. Every time you deny it they’re just going to get more and more invested in proving you wrong. There’s probably ten conspiracy theories dedicated to your relationship status.”

“Yeah well if Lex gets proof of more he’ll shoot Lena again, and maybe next time he won’t be polite enough to wait for me to be nearby,” Kara said. 

She’d intended for it to come off as a joke but neither of the other women laughed. Lena gave her knee a comforting squeeze and Nia gave her a very determined nod.

“We’re making progress. Lena’s taken over L Corp, Alex and Lucy have the DEO locked down. Lillian even has the Luthor foundation, though I wouldn’t really consider her an ally.”

“She’s a neutral enemy. And Nia’s right Kara we’re cutting his resources down one at a time. The plan is working,” Lena said.

“Well it was your plan,” Kara reminded her.

“I know, and it’s a very good plan,” Lena said.

“Yes,” Nia said sighing. “But now we need to actually get him for something. He still has the Luthor estate and that’s still a considerable number of resources.”

“I did suggest tax fraud,” Lena muttered.

“He apparently pays his taxes in this universe,” Kara said.

“Seriously?” Lena muttered.

“If he drove we’d go for parking fines,” Nia said with a smile. 

“He’s up to something. We just need to find his secret labs before he finishes whatever his evil plan is. Then two of the best reporters in National City can expose him.”

Lena gave them both a smile.

“Is that part of your plan too?” Nia asked smiling back.

“Yes,” Lena said. “Everything is part of my grand plan to take over the world.”

Nia scoffed and Kara smiled.

“Was marrying Kara part of this grand plan?” Nia asked.

Lena opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked over at Nia and shrugged.

“Well it has gone rather well for me so far. I’m going to say yes.”

Kara laughed.

“Was your brother threatening to out Supergirl and getting shot foreseen in this plan?” Kara asked.

Lena sighed.

“Fine marrying you was not part of the plan. One could even argue it was the opposite of the plan, but I don’t regret it even if I am in considerable pain right now.”

Kara smiled at her.

“I love you too.”

Lena froze her heart beating faster and her mouth suddenly very dry. Kara gave her a knowing look.

“I didn’t say I loved you,” Lena said trying to brazen it out.

“Yes you did,” Kara said smiling at her. “Go back to sleep Lena you’re still recovering.”

Lena really wanted to argue but Kara’s hand was back in her hair doing that thing that made her eyes close and her body melt into a sleepy mess. When she woke later that afternoon Nia was gone and Kara was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Lena had been in a bad mood all day. It had stared with a call from Maxwell Lord, then an email from her mother asking if she’d found out who shot her yet, followed by no less than four different interruptions for minor catastrophes. She’d had to come down to this lab twice already to fix something on this project. Now she was here for her third trip and it was by far the worst as she looked at the still smoking remains of the prototype. She did her best not to growl at the terrified project lead. The man was clearly in over his head and his excuses were not helping her irritation. 

Her leg was throbbing painfully after standing for ten minutes listening to the explanation of the events from the project lead and two senior engineers. She would sit down but she knew the moment she did getting up would be a thousand times harder. What she really needed was a fistful of painkillers and a strong coffee. 

The project lead finished his excuses and Lena said nothing silently reminding herself she couldn’t just fire the man. The whole team was there and it would do significant damage to both his reputation and team morale if she fired a man five days into his new position. She was still thinking about it though as she looked at the remains of the two million dollar prototype. Somewhere behind her a door opened.

“When I came down here not two hours ago I thought I had made myself quite clear. I said to make the changes and run the test, then give it an hour to cool down before you did a complete assessment,” Lena said.

The project lead swallowed as Lena focused on keeping her voice even.

“Now you’re telling me that after successfully completing the first test you decided to wait just ten minutes and run it again.”

The project lead was sweating now under the intensity of her glare.

“As a result of your actions I’m looking at two million dollars of melted electronics and a three month setback on this project.”

A cup of coffee appeared in front of her. She blinked at it confused, then she recognised the bracelet on the hand holding it out. She turned and saw Kara standing beside her holding the coffee.

“Kara?” 

“Hello Lena. Jess called me. Apparently the VP of marketing was on the verge of tears after your meeting so she thought you might need coffee.”

Lena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

“Jess called you?”

“How do you think I always turn up when you’re having a tough day?” Kara asked.

That did explain a lot of coincidental surprise lunches. Kara smiled at her and Lena felt her lips twitch into a reluctant smile.

“He suggested we paint something pink, add sixty dollars to the price, and market it as _for her_.”

Kara made a face and Lena took a sip of her coffee sighing with relief as the warm liquid returned life to her aching body. Kara had probably used her heat vision to bring it to the perfect temperature right before bringing it to her. Kara turned to look at the project lead then the remains of the prototype. 

“Well I already know your crime,” she said smiling at the man.

The project lead narrowed his eyes evidently considering some kind of retort when he noticed Lena was no longer glaring at him. He wisely kept his mouth shut. Kara looked back at Lena.

“What’s your pain at?” she asked.

Lena shrugged.

“Three, I’ll take something when I get back to my office.”

As if in protect her thigh throbbed painfully and she flinched.

“I think you mean an eight,” Kara said taking Lena’s medication out of her pocket. 

Lena sighed as Kara held out the collection of pills she’d forgotten to take after lunch. Lena washed them down with some more coffee. Kara looked back at the project lead.

“So why haven’t you fired him for incompetence?” Kara asked.

The project lead suddenly looked very scared. Lena sighed rubbing her aching head.

“It’s his first week. I try not to fire people in their first week it’s bad for morale and then I have to replace them.”

Kara nodded.

“I’m guessing you’ve learnt a lot through this experience,” she said smiling brightly at the project lead.

He nodded jerkily. He seemed to have realised Kara was helping him.

“What do you think the most important thing you’ve learnt is?” Kara asked.

“Uh…” the project lead hesitated his eyes flicking from Kara to Lena. “Do whatever Miss Luthor says.”

Kara gave him a kind smile and shook her head sadly.

“He was so close,” she said looking to Lena.

Lena fixed the man with a cold stare.

“I would hope you’ve learnt to allow the prototype to cool down between uses so the connections don’t melt and cause an explosion.” The project lead winced at the reminder. “But I suppose that will have to do. And it’s Mrs Luthor.”

Kara beamed at her then at the project lead.

“We’re still married,” Kara said. “I’m the trophy wife.”

Lena scoffed and the project lead smiled nervously. Lena felt very tired. She rubbed her face trying to bring some feeling back. She looked at the coffee in her hand. Lena turned to Kara.

“This is decaf isn’t it.”

“Yep,” Kara said smiling at her. “I also gave you the full prescribed dose of the painkillers. So you’ve got about half an hour before you get very sleepy.”

Lena sighed heavily. Her eyes flicking to the rest of the project team several of whom were smiling now as they realised who Kara was and what she’d done.

“Why would you betray me like this?” Lena asked looking at Kara.

“Someone’s gotta save you from yourself. Now I know you have a very carefully crafted reputation to uphold but you’re pale, sweating, and I can already tell your leg has seized up on you so can you please tell this idiot here he’s not getting fired so I can take you home before you pass out.”

Lena contemplated arguing as she looking around the room then finally at the project lead. He gave her a hopeful look. She sighed again.

“You’re not fired but I am very unhappy. Clean up this mess and write up your report before you leave.” 

She watched the immediate relief on the man’s face and looked at Kara.

“I need to finish up some things in my office before I leave.”

“Okay,” Kara said smiling brightly taking a step towards her. 

Lena’s eyes widened and she let out a surprised yelp as Kara swept her off her feet.

“Kara!”

Her heart was suddenly racing and she felt a little light headed at the casual display of strength. Lena struggled to control her very sudden and somewhat overwhelming reaction.

“Yes yes I know,” Kara said rolling her eyes. “You’re a Luthor and you have a professional reputation to uphold and all that. But they took a spiked bullet out of your thigh barely a week ago and you’ve been walking around in four inch heels all day. You barely weigh anything so I’m pretty sure letting you walk another step in those shoes would make me a bad wife.”

Lena considered fighting back but she was smiling too much for Kara to find her arguments even a little convincing so she sighed dramatically.

“Fine! Carry me to my office, if you can.”

There was a few laughs from the team as Kara smirked at her.

“Lena you’ve seen my workout. We both know I could carry you for an hour and barely break a sweat.”

“I’m hearing a lot of talk and seeing very little action,” Lena said. “Come on I’m a busy woman.”

Kara sighed and started walking towards the door.

“Why did I marry you?” she asked.

“Money and to piss off your boss,” Lena said smiling at her.

Kara muttered something as Lena leaned over to tap the button for the elevator. As the doors closed Kara smiled down at her.

“If there wasn’t a camera in here I would kiss you,” Lena whispered.

Kara bit her lip quickly looking away. She seemed to be listening for a moment.

“Apparently your project team really likes me,” she said.

“Oh?” Lena asked sipping her coffee.

“Yes apparently you’re less scary and much cuter when I’m around.”

Lena growled into her coffee.

“I am not cute.”

“You’re a little cute. Especially when you’re sleepy.”

Lena tried to glare as she yawned. Kara laughed softly and the doors opened. Jess jumped to her feet seeing Lena in Kara’s arms.

“Jess back me up here, Lena’s cute,” Kara said.

“Uh…”

“Don’t bring Jess into this. She’s too polite to disagree anyway,” Lena muttered barely resisting the urge to snuggle into Kara’s neck.

Jess hurried to open the door for Kara.

“You can finish now Jess I’m apparently going home,” Lena said.

Jess nodded quickly. Kara carried Lena into her office and set her gently in her chair. Lena picked up the half finished reports she’d been working on before the issues in the lab.

“Fifteen minutes,” Lena said pointing at the papers around her.

Kara tilted her head to one side.

“You have until I get back from this Supergirl call.”

She changed and made her way to the balcony taking off. Lena smiled after her and turned back to her papers. She muttered darkly as she realised she could barely focus long enough to read them.

Lena walked into Catco the keys in one hand and a smile on her face. She’d been working late over the last week to make up for when she was injured which had meant less time with Kara. So she decided to make it up to her with a gift, sort of.

Kara noticed her quickly this time and stopped whatever she was doing at her computer to smile at her. Lena returned the smile and saw Nia look up as she passed. Nia smiled back picking up her phone.

“Lena,” Kara said getting up and coming towards her with a smile.

Lena held the keys up shaking them to get Kara’s attention.

“Guess what I just bought,” she said with a smile.

Kara’s jaw dropped as a look of childish glee overtook her face. 

“Oh my God! You didn’t,” she said

“I did.”

Kara swept Lena up in a hug lifting her completely off her feet and spinning her around as everyone watched. Andrea had come out and was watching with a smirk.

“What colour is it?” Kara asked.

“Black,” Lena said smiling.

“Yes!”

Lena found herself spun around once more then put unsteadily back on her feet.

“You’re not messing with me right. You really did buy a Ferrari for you for me?” Kara asked.

Lena laughed.

“Yes Kara I really bought a Ferrari for me for you.”

Kara hugged her again.

“Best wife ever!” she said. 

Lena looked over at a smiling Nia who had her phone pointed at them. She gave her a thumbs up. Kara suddenly let go and Lena looked back at her.

“Can I drive it?” Kara asked.

“Absolutely not!” Lena said firmly.

Kara immediately started pouting as everyone laughed. Lena stayed strong.

“I mean it Kara. I’ve seem the list of speeding fines you were acquitted of. The last thing I’m doing is handing you the keys to this car and letting you anywhere near a public road. They’d be calling in Supergirl to catch you.”

Kara considered it.

“Okay fine. But can we please go for a drive now?” Kara begged.

“Of course.”

“Yes!” 

Kara immediately grabbed everything from her desk and shoved it in her bag. Lena shook her head as Kara grabbed her hand and started skipping towards the elevators. 

Lena let herself be dragged along ignoring the small crowd that was now following. They got in the elevators Kara practically vibrating with excitement. The moment the doors closed Kara was kissing her. Lena barely had time to react before Kara pulled away. 

“Best wife ever!” she repeated. 

Lena smiled wiping her lipstick off Kara before they arrived at the lobby. The moment the elevator doors opened Kara was off running at a barely human speed towards the brand new Ferrari parked out the front of Catco. Lena unlocked the car as she got closer.

“I’m starting to think you married me for the car,” she quipped.

Kara looked up beaming at her.

“No I married you for the hot sex and family drama, the car is just a bonus.”

Lena laughed and got in. Kara made her way around and climbed in the passenger side.

“Seatbelt,” Lena reminded her.

Kara did hers up and looked expectantly at Lena. Lena sighed and started the car. Kara made a very childish squeal of delight as the engine roared to life. Lena shook her head and eased the car into the traffic. They barely made it fifty meters. 

“And this is why I didn’t have one before,” Lena muttered as they sat at their fourth red light.

Kara did not seem to mind at all. She was happily stroking the dashboard. 

“I don’t care I love it.”

Lena smiled. It was hard to be mad at traffic when Kara was beside her looking so happy.

“There are rules with this car though,” Lena added. Kara nodded still stroking the interior. “Firstly, no eating in the car.”

“Agreed.”

“It’s a weekend car, I’m not driving it to work everyday just for you.”

Kara sighed.

“Okay fair,” Kara conceded. 

“You are not allowed to give it some kind of cutesy pet name it is the Ferrari.” Kara pouted. “And again you are not allowed to drive it.”

Kara nodded turning to her.

“I agree, though I think the last one should be amended to not allowed to drive it on public roads because that’s what the judge said.”

Lena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“You’re also not allowed to modify this car in any way. Especially not in any alien ways.”

Kara nodded again. Lena was sure she must have forgotten a loophole somewhere because Kara still looked way too happy. Lena returned her attention to the traffic.

“So… can we find somewhere secluded so I can fuck you in this car?” Kara asked.

Lena turned to her in shock.

“Kara Danvers did you just say fuck?”

“Light’s green,” Kara said. 

Lena turned her attention back to the road. 

“You did didn’t you!”

“Kara Danvers didn’t. Kara Zor-El on the other hand…”

“Oh my god,” Lena muttered.

Kara smirked and Lena made the exit for the highway. She wasn’t sure if she was worried or turned on by how much Kara apparently loved the car. When Kara’s hand made it’s way to her thigh sheknew the answer. 

That evening Kara posted a picture of the new car. A large forest was visible in the background providing a perfect backdrop to the dark car and by extension Lena visible through the open car door. She was curled up half asleep in the drivers seat her hair down and looking rather more disheveled than she had been when they left the city. 

_She bought a Ferrari for her for me! #BestWifeEver._

They arrived back in National City late that night. Lena parked the car in the garage next to the Mercedes she usually drove. She pulled Kara in for a kiss. Kara happily obliged her hand coming up to caress Lena’s face.

“Say goodbye to the Ferrari,” Lena said smiling.

Kara got out quickly hugging the car goodbye. Lena locked the car and pocketed the keys before she let Kara lead her towards the elevator. Kara put the code in and they waited for the elevator to finish it’s journey the two of them standing with their hands behind their backs until it arrived at the penthouse and they stepped out into the corridor and Lena’s personal security system. 

Alex called as Kara pulled Lena in for another kiss causing Kara to whine in frustration. Lena slipped out of her grasp with a smile heading for her office pleading work. Kara sighed answering her phone. 

“Hello Alex, how can I help you?”

“Hello Kara,” Alex said. “I see someone’s enjoying matrimony.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara said. 

Lena had returned with her laptop and was setting up at the kitchen table. 

“The roof was up on that car and Lena’s hair was a mess it didn’t take any special investigative powers.”

Kara sighed.

“She did buy that car.”

“You and your love of cars.”

“I dare you to drive it and not want to have fun after.”

“Well if I get a chance to take Kelly for a drive in it I’ll be sure to report back. But I actually called about game night not your car exploits.”

“What about game night?”

“Lucy’s going to be in town so I wanted to know if you and Lena are hosting.”

Kara turned to look at Lena.

“Hey Lena, are we able to host game night this week?”

Lena looked up half distracted by whatever she was doing and nodded.

“Of course darling.”

“Yep, everyone at our place for game night,” Kara said smiling as she watched Lena start typing again.

“Ick, I can actually hear you making eyes at Lena.”

Kara glared at her phone.

“I am not making eyes at Lena,” she protested.

Lena turned around to look at her. Kara smiled back. Lena stood up and casually leaned against the table.

“Sure you’re not,” Alex said.

Kara sighed as Lena spread her legs and leaned back just that tiny bit further.

“Okay now I am.”

“For the love of- Go _have fun_ with your wife I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara hung up with a smile.

Everyone showed up. Lena found it a little overwhelming actually. Lucy, James, J’onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy all crowded around her coffee table eating snacks and arguing over which game to start with while she stood in the kitchen. Kara sensing her anxiety gave her shoulder a small squeeze as she picked up a bottle of wine. 

Lena followed with a second bottle choosing to sit on the floor with Kara rather than try and fit on the couch or a chair with everyone else. Kara glanced at her phone and sighed.

“Your fans?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“Andrea, she found a clause in my work contract that’s just vague enough that she can argue I need to post to my social media as promotion. My next contract I’m getting Ms Woods to look over for loopholes.”

Lena laughed.

“You might want to just get one of her juniors for that she’s expensive.”

“How expensive?” Kara asked.

“I called her expensive,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara shuddered.

“Okay so maybe someone less… prominent.”

Lena laughed and gave Kara a one armed hug. The sleeve of her shirt caught and pulled just enough to reveal the bracelet on her wrist. Lucy’s eyes snapped to it and stayed. Kara noticed first and gave Lucy a questioning look.

“I’ve seen a bracelet like that before,” Lucy said.

There was a sudden silence as everyone looked at Lucy. 

“My sister has one and she never takes it off.”

Kara and Lena exchanged a look and Alex looked at Kelly. Lena decided to step in. Lucy wasn’t an idiot she knew what it meant and she’d already made the connections. 

“She never told you?” Lena asked.

Lucy hesitated thinking.

“No,” she said at last. “I think she wanted me to figure it out myself. It’s the kind of thing she does.”

Lena nodded.

“Sounds like an older sibling.”

Lucy nodded and the two exchanged a look of understanding. Not all siblings were as close as the Danvers. Several looks were made by the others over the games as Lena and Lucy had a silent conversation using only their eyes. Nia jumped up breaking the tension.

“Oh my god I forgot to show you this earlier.” 

She quickly scrolled through her phone and slid it across the table to Kara and Lena. 

“Someone made a compilation of you two.”

Kara picked up the phone holding it so Lena could watch too. It was a short video comprised of eight clips lasting about five seconds strung together showing them talking, smiling, looking at their phones, or just the two of them walking together as they made the short trip from the building to the car. The video finished with a black screen and still white text: _Best dressed couple in National City #couplegoals._

Lena laughed.

“I’ll have to send that to Sophie she’ll be ecstatic.”

Kara handed Nia her phone back not looking away from Lena.

“Is this why you pick my clothes everyday? So we can be the best dressed couple in National City?” she asked with a playful tilt of her head.

“She picks your clothes?” James asked.

Lena smiled ignoring James’ question and picking up her wine.

“No darling I suggest an outfit for you because otherwise you spend ten minutes of super speed trying on everything and still don’t know what to wear.”

Kara sighed.

“It’s hard. I went from a dozen good outfits to an entire room of clothes.”

“Half a room,” Lena corrected. 

Sophie had told her to move her shoes from her walk in closet and put them in the spare room because Kara’s clothes needed room to breathe. Lena hadn’t argued. 

“Did no one else catch that?” James asked looking at the others.

Nia nodded making eye contact with James as Lucy laughed.

“I heard James, and I agree it’s a bit kinky,” Lucy said.

Kara and Lena turned to glare at her. Lucy’s face broke into a smile.

“Aw you too are definitely married. Kara’s even picked up Lena’s death glare,” she said.

Kara and Lena looked at each other as everyone else laughed.

“To be fair,” Alex said. “Kara had already picked up Lena’s death glare before they were married.”

Lena wasn’t sure if that really helped the situation or not but at least Alex was defending them. 

“Yes but now we all know who’s the top in their relationship,” Lucy added. 

Kara glared at her and Lena smirked picking up her wineglass.

“I don’t know Lucy I’ve heard some things that would argue the other way,” Alex said. 

Kara glared at her sister and Lena grabbed the first game on the pile.

“Instead of discussing that, how about a nice game of…” she glanced at the game and smirked. “Monopoly.”

A wave of protests begun as she placed it on the coffee table.

“Oh no!” Nia said. “These are important questions about your relationship.”

“I vote charades,” James said. “And not discussing their relationship.”

Lena gave him a smile.

“I can be persuaded for charades.”

“We can play charades in a minute,” Lucy said leaning forwards. “But first we need to establish who’s the boss between Kara and Lena.”

“Uh,” Kara looked at Lena. “No comment?”

“Can’t we just say we’re equals,” Lena suggested. “Also it’s a fake marriage not real.”

Lena very carefully avoided looking at Kara when she said this. Kelly gave them both a smile.

“Sorry Lena but that isn’t going to work on us we know the truth,” Kelly said turning to Lucy. “Switches.”

Lena sighed heavily reaching for her wine again as Kara made a frustrated noise throwing up her hands. Lena looked over to see J’onn had become fascinated with the pile of games and was apparently very determinedly not listening. Brainy looked between the two of them very carefully. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“It would seem that Lena is the main decision maker in their relationship and holds the most power, so there is a 73% likelihood of her being the top but if we factor in Kara’s role as Supergirl that changes to 25%.”

“Ooh,” Nia said looking between the two of them. “So did Lena marry to Kara Danvers or Supergirl?” she asked.

“According to our marriage certificate I married Kara Zor-El Danvers. Make of that what you will,” Lena said.

There was several exchanged looks by the interested parties. Kara gave her hand a squeeze under the table. 

“Charades,” James said firmly getting up. 

Everyone allowed the conversation to switch to the game and apart from a few jokes about marriage and switching the night went remarkably well. J’onn had to leave early but everyone else was able to stay. Kara and Lena paired together and managed to just scrape out back to back wins in charades, trivial pursuit, and who’s that Pokemon, they did lose at Pictionary though. By eleven all the snacks were eaten and they were the clear winners. 

Kara did a little victory dance as Alex declared them the victors and everyone begun packing up.

“Next time we’re breaking up the couples. It’s an unfair advantage,” James said.

“Don’t be jealous James just because I know Lena better than anyone,” Kara said wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders. 

Lena smiled back and leaned into the touch a little. She was on her third glass of wine that night and while not drunk she was far more comfortable responding to Kara’s touch.

“Hey Nia, my fans are desperate for me and Lena content and Andrea is this close to driving me mad. If we play a game of snap can you film it for me?”

Nia nodded smiling.

“Live?”

Kara looked at Lena and she shrugged. Not much could really go wrong in this situation. Kara shuffled the cards and divided it into two roughly even piles Alex and Kelly sat down to watch egging them on. 

“Okay you’re live,” Nia said.

“Alright people by popular demand here is Lena and I doing something that involves touching,” Kara said with a smirk.

“It’s game night so we’re playing snap,” Lena said glancing at the camera. “No cheating,” she added giving Kara a glare.

Kara smiled back.

“I promise.”

“Kara my phone is dying can I borrow a charging cord?” James asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah sure I have like six. They’re beside the bed.”

Lena took advantage of Kara’s momentary distraction to win the first round. Kara huffed in annoyance but then she won the next one. James’ voice came from down the hall again.

“Kara I can’t-”

Kara sighed and Lena won again. She smirked at Kara as James called out again. Lena looked over at Alex.

“Alex can you help James? He’s apparently lost.”

Alex laughed getting up as Kara claimed her second victory much to Lena’s annoyance. The game was getting heated as James called out again.

“Kara there is nothing-”

“Wrong bedroom,” Kara and Lena said.

Neither was willing to look up from the game their attention absolute. 

“Lena you only have two bedrooms and I know which one is the spare and which is yours. There’s nothing in-” 

James fell silent and Lena met Kara’s eyes over the game. They sighed and Nia started laughing. 

“That man is an investigative reporter, you’d think he would be able to put it together,” Lena muttered.

Kara laughed and James reappeared.

“Why is Kara sleeping in-” 

He stopped when he saw they were filming. Alex reappeared with a cord handing it to James shaking her head. Lena’s hand shot out claiming victory. Kara sighed. She looked at Nia. Nia gave her an apologetic look.

“People definitely worked it out,” she said.

“It’s cold,” Kara said.

“Smooth,” Lena muttered.

Kara looked at her. Lena gave her a small smile.

“Would you rather talk about the real reason we share a bed?” Kara asked

Lena sighed gathering the cards together.

“You mean discuss the long history of deep personal trauma we both have and the many coping mechanisms we’ve had to develop to mitigate the affects on our sleep? No, I don't.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone else processed that. Kara gave Lena a smile. Lena winked back.

“Instead let’s just go with we’re in the midst of a torrid and passionate affair,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“Lena we’re married, technically.”

“Fine we’re in the midst of a torrid and passionate marriage,” Lena said rolling her eyes.

“You heard it here folks we’re just all over each other, every night,” Kara said looking at the camera.

“The moment these guys leave we’re totally gonna be doing it on the dining table,” Lena said waving her hand towards the table in question.

Kara started laughing. Lena turned back to the camera.

“We’ll see you all for the next… definitely not live video,” Lena said with a sigh.

Kara waved as Nia lowered the camera. They turned to look at James.

“Seriously you couldn’t put the clues together. Some journalist you are,” Kara said.

“Well sorry I didn’t realise you two were _that_ close,” James said.

Lena sighed as Kara shook her head at James.

“That’s going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow,” Lena muttered.

“Well at least your lie about disturbed sleep will…” 

His voice trailed off as Kara and Lena continued to look at him. Kara gave Lena a confused look.

“He’s a deep sleeper. He missed no less than eight panic attacks,” Lena explained.

“How-”

“Not everyone can hear the change in my heart rate and I’m very quiet. It’s not his fault.”

Kara sighed and looked over at a suddenly worried James.

“Between the two of us there isn’t three days that goes past without one of us having some kind of nightmare. We wake each other up even in different rooms. It’s a lot easier for us to just sleep in the same bed and wake each other up before it gets too bad.”

“Oh.” 

James nodded looking a little awkward. Alex patted his shoulder.

“And sometimes they have just sleep together because they’re doing it,” Alex said with a smile.

James’ eyes widened a little and Nia slowly turned to look at the dining table. She pretended to think about it. Lucy laughed.

“Wait are you actually going to do it on the table when we leave?” Lucy asked. She turned to Nia. “My money is on Lena on her knees.”

Lena laughed.

“God no. There is no way I’m kneeling on that floor… ever. I wouldn’t be able to walk after. And no we’re not I have four meetings-”

A cushion flew past and landed on the floor next to the table. They all turned to look at Kara who was smiling as she stacked the games together.

“Problem solved. And your first meeting isn’t until ten,” she said with a shrug.

Lena stared at Kara in shock. She turned back to see everyone else just as surprised before she looked back at Kara. There was a click and Kara turned her phone around to show Lena the picture of herself standing there gaping at Kara. Lena glared at her.

“Oh my God!” Lucy said laughing. “For a second I thought she was being serious.”

“Me too,” Nia said laughing.

Kara smiled at everyone else.

“Don’t do that to me Kara,” Alex said. “I do not need those mental images.”

“Sorry Alex,” Kara said laughing. 

Lena quickly drained the rest of her glass. Kara hadn’t said it was a joke yet which meant it wasn’t. Everyone continued gathering their things and saying goodbyes. Lena saw Kelly looking between them with a smile. She met Kelly’s eyes and glanced at Kara before looking back to Kelly with wide eyes. Kelly laughed.

Alex turned to her confused but Kelly shook her head. They smiled and waved everyone out. The moment the door closed Lena turned to look at Kara. Kara smiled back.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said.

Kara did her best to look innocent.

“Well I did need a new wallpaper.”

“Uh huh.” 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena pulling her in for a kiss. Lena deepened it opening her mouth wider and pulling Kara closer. She pulled back after a moment.

“I am not kneeling on that floor even with a cushion,” Lena said.

Kara pouted.

“Then I think you need to redecorate and get better floors. Softer ones.”

Lena laughed. Kara gave her best puppy dog eyes looking from the floor to Lena. Lena looked at the floor then back at Kara. Kara added the pout.

“Fine, but can we wait a week so no one makes the connection?”


	7. A new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are both great and uncertain as the divorce looms ahead even as our heroines make plans together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, apologies about the delay it's been a busy couple of weeks for me. I've been sick and then work was super busy so I couldn't write on shift like I normally do. And that's not getting into all the holiday and family stuff.

“Okay we are set to go live and because it’s my account we should be safe,” Nia said. 

Kara scoffed looking at Nia. Nia gave her a reassuring smile.

“I still feel like we’re tempting fate,” Kara said.

Nia indicated the office around them. Kara glanced around at the various reporters all working on their articles. Granted little could go wrong at Catco, but that’s what they’d thought last time. Lena wasn’t there so if superstition held they should be fine. Kara sighed and gave Nia a nod. Nia hit the button and the video started.

“Alright everyone welcome. We are here at Catco and I have Pulitzer prize winner Kara Danvers, or as most of you know her, _Mrs Luthor_ the wife of Lena Luthor CEO of L Corp.”

Kara sighed. 

“You get drunk and marry your best friend one time!” she said rolling her eyes and giving Nia a fond smile. 

“Well you are a very cute couple,” Nia said smiling back. “And so now we have a few questions from your fans.”

Kara flashed the camera a smile as Nia shuffled the questions she’d written down.

“Okay so first question if the marriage is fake why are you living together?” Nia asked.

“Honestly?” Kara said with a sigh. “Convenience. It’s a lot of work to find a new place and move out and I’m a busy woman. Living together has also made our lives more comfortable so neither of us is really in a rush for me to move out. Once we’re divorced and I can no longer make trophy wife jokes I’ll probably move out though.”

“Could you maybe give an example of the comforts?” Nia asked with a smile. 

Kara knew what Nia was implying. She rolled her eyes and gave Nia a half hearted look of censure. Nia was completely unmoved.

“So for me her apartment is a lot closer to work and family. I have access to an in house dry cleaning and laundry service, and I don’t have to worry about home security because she has it more than covered.”

“And for Lena?” Nia asked.

“According to Lena, she now eats more regularly because I’m there to make breakfast for us both, and I also put aside food for her to take to work and have when she comes in late. Someone she trusts is around to look after her when she’s sick, or when she accidentally burns herself doing experiments in her personal lab.”

“I’m guessing she did that recently,” Nia said with a smile.

“Two days ago. I came in to find her trying to open the burn gel with her teeth without much success.”

Nia laughed.

“So how does sleeping in the same bed fit into that comfort for you both?” Nia asked.

Kara sucked in a breath. She knew she needed to address that, they’d talked about ways to address it. 

“Yeah I’m not really gonna expand on the specifics, just consider…” she blew out a breath thinking about how best to answer that question in a way Lex would find acceptable. “I was adopted at thirteen. I am not going to go into what happened to my parents or any of the other things that have happened to me but… Being able to hear someone else breathing in the bed next to me is often the difference between a good or bad night’s sleep for me. Lena, well her reasons are hers to disclose or not. But one thing I can share is she feels much safer with me in the same room.”

Nia nodded immediately flipping to a new question.

“So Supergirl helped you do a Kryptonian marriage…”

Kara smiled.

“She did.”

“Including writing your vows and engraving your bracelets for you, why was that?” Nia asked.

“Okay so I have to be very vague here for a lot of reasons but the simple answer is, because we’re friends and when we told her what we were doing she suggested we do a Kryptonian ceremony because a Kryptonian marriage made more sense based on our relationship.”

“Ooh do explain,” Nia said grinning at her.

“Um… so Kryptonian marriages aren’t about being in love with someone. They were arranged between families and meant to be… Okay it’s really hard to explain without actually…” 

Kara fidgeted with her glasses trying to think of a vague enough answer that was somewhat true. 

“Uh so Lena and I as friends apparently are very similar to how most Kryptonian marriages were. As Supergirl put it, we’re both smart, of matching temperament, have a long standing friendship, similar goals in life, and the combination of our genetic material would result in optimal offspring.”

Nia laughed.

“Okay I think I get it. Supergirl married you because you’d have cute babies.”

“Cute genius babies but yes,” Kara said with a smile.

Nia gave Kara a very suggestive look.

“Well then I feel compelled to ask are there any plans in the works for you to have cute genius babies in the future?”

“No, definitely not,” Kara said laughing.

Nia raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the camera.

“Okay so following on from that. The bracelets you wear have Kryptonian engravings. You’ve said before that they’re something personal between you and Lena but people are wondering if you just know the translation or can you actually read it.”

Kara looked down at her bracelet. She found herself tracing the markings. She thought about it for a moment. She looked up taking a deep breath.

“I can, Lena can’t.”

Nia’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve known Supergirl a very long time, and so she's trusted me with learning some of her language and culture which is why we were able to do the ceremony in Kryptonian. I apparently speak like a small child but I can read it.”

Nia was watching her closely.

“How many people speak Kryptonian? That you know of.”

“Less than ten who can say more than a sentence or two. Including the Supers,” Kara said thinking. “A few more can say a few words.”

“Does that include Lena?” Nia asked leaning forwards again.

Kara smiled.

“Well she did say her vows in Kryptonian.”

“What were her vows?” 

“Uh…”

Kara felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she coughed. Nia laughed.

“Okay I’m guessing we’re not allowed to know those.”

“No you’re really not,” Kara said. 

Nia laughed again.

“Okay so let’s move away from what you’re not allowed to talk about to what you are. So you know Lena pretty well as her best friend?”

“Better than probably just about anyone,” Kara said feeling a small spark of pride.

“Does she have any tattoos?”

“No,” Kara said smiling.

“Hidden piercings?”

“Definitely not!”

“You sound very sure…” Nia said smiling.

“I know Lena very well. I also know how she is with needles. So yes, I’m sure.”

Nia laughed and then they both looked up to see Andrea walking towards them.

“Okay here’s one everyone is eager to know,” Nia said. “Who’s the boss in your relationship?”

Kara rolled her eyes giving Nia a disbelieving look. Nia turned the card around to show her the list of usernames underneath.

“We’re equals,” Kara said looking back at the camera.

Nia raised an eyebrow.

“In everything?” she pressed.

“We have different skills and areas of expertise.” Nia coughed. “So in our relationship there are times when she takes the lead and times when I do but overall we’re equals,” Kara finished giving Nia a glare.

Nia was unaffected. 

“Okay. Now I know despite everyone’s belief otherwise you two aren’t in a sexual relationship-”

Kara laughed as Andrea reached them leaning casually against the desk behind the camera.

“Sorry I know that just broke a lot of people’s hearts,” Kara said flashing a smile at the camera. “But it’s true.” 

“But if you were…” Andrea said smirking at her. “Who would be the top?”

Kara looked up at Andrea and coughed politely.

“I have no idea, I never really thought about it.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Andrea said. 

Nia was looking from Andrea to Kara and back again apparently trying to work out what was happening.

“Well I’ve heard some things about you that I found pretty hard to believe…” Kara said trying not to smile too much. “But well… I believe them now.”

Andrea’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you know?” she asked.

“Lena had a strong reaction to some painkillers after she got shot…” Kara looked at her nails smiling then at Andrea. ”She said some very interesting things about your boarding school days.”

“What did she say?” Andrea hissed.

“Nothing you want repeated to a live camera,” Kara said not breaking eye contact.

Andrea was glaring at her as Kara smiled back and made a small tugging motion at her hip. Nia missed it but Andrea saw. She turned swiftly and left. Nia looked from Kara to Andrea’s angry retreat and back again.

“What do you know?” Nia asked.

Kara turned to look at her and then gave her a very smug smile then looked back to the camera.

“Well it’s been nice chatting everyone but I have lunch plans so I’m afraid we need to wrap this up.”

“Oh no you don’t. There’s a story there and you’re keeping it from me,” Nia whined.

Kara laughed grabbing her bag as Nia pouted.

“Not my story to tell. Also my lunch plans are with my wife. So… bye.”

Kara waved to the camera and left ignoring Nia’s calls for her to tell her later.

When Kara arrived at Lena’s office Jess barely looked up from her keyboard.

“Good afternoon Mrs Luthor. She’s on the phone, please convince her to end it quickly.”

Kara smiled walking into the office and setting their food on the coffee table before making her way towards Lena. She listened for a moment to the conversation. Once she realised how little the other speaker was actually saying she agreed with Jess’ assessment and decided to convince Lena to end the call quickly. 

Lena was looking at her half listening to the man on the other end of the line. She gave Kara a very slow smile. Kara placed her hands on either side of the chair making sure she had Lena’s absolute attention. She did her best pout looking at Lena then the food and adding a sheen of tears to her eyes as she looked back at Lena. Lena ended the call quickly and pulled her in for a kiss.

“You are very distracting,” Lena whispered.

“Only when there’s food involved,” Kara said.

Lena sighed and let herself be pulled from her chair and led over to the couch. The number of kisses Kara gave her on the way might have soothed any guilt she felt at ending the call abruptly. 

Kara lay in bed waiting for Lena to finish her shower scrolling through her saved videos stopping to watch one every now and then. She smiled watching a pile of puppies falling over each other as they raced towards the camera. She moved down then stopped. She sat up straighter and opened the video. Ten seconds in she realised what it was and got up racing for her laptop. She plugged her phone in and downloaded the video pulling it up to play. 

She saw the two of them at the chapel kneeling on the red cloth of her cape the bracelets in front of them as she recited the prayer over them. 

“Darling,” Lena said.

Kara looked up and saw Lena had emerged from the bathroom in her usual t-shirt and shorts. Kara looked back at the video and picked up her laptop heading to the bedroom.

“I found our wedding video,” she said.

Lena smiled looking a little confused then her expression changed and she looked from Kara to the laptop.

“Can we watch it?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. They settled on the bed and Kara placed the laptop between them.

“Do you want me to, to explain what all of it means?” Kara asked.

Lena looked at the still image and nodded.

“The cape is the shroud of my family.”

“I thought that was Kal’s baby blanket,” Lena said looking closer.

“It was. Jor-El sent the shroud as a blanket for his son. A piece of our culture wrapped around a baby. The ultimate symbol of hope for our family’s future. I have the family crest hidden in Midvale. When Jonathon turns eight I’ll dig it up to give him his blessing…”

Kara wiped away the sudden tears as she thought about the value of those items. Lena hugged her close her hand covering Kara’s. Kara gently squeezed Lena’s hand in return.

“The bracelets are placed before us on the shroud to be blessed.”

She hit play her voice issuing from the speaker as she said the prayer.

“Rao we ask you to recognise this union,” Kara translated. “Let it be an example of your kindness and warmth. Let these bracelets remain strong as we go forwards. Let them show everyone the bond that exists between us so we may be united always. We ask this of you and in return we promise to be an example of your kindness and love.”

She paused and turned to Lena with a small shrug.

“It all sounds much more poteic in Kryptonian. This translation is very… basic.”

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I understand that there’s probably a lot of cultural significance to those words that cannot be translated, Just like, _with this ring I thee wed_. It sounds old and silly but it has a lot of meaning in a cultural context.”

Kara smiled and nodded.

“Yeah…” 

Lena gave her another kiss and pressed play again.

On screen Kara lit a candle and offered it to Lena. Lena held the candle as Kara touched each bracelet to the fire and put them down. They put the candle to one side and Kara motioned for Lena to hold out her wrist. Kara slid the bracelet on gently pressing the metal into place. She didn’t let go of Lena’s wrist as she recited her vows.

“I will care for you through everything good and bad. I will never abandon you. I will love and care for you always. It is with you I shall bear a family and it is with you I will rest in peace. I will live my life in Rao’s light for and with you. I swear this to you forever.”

Lena’s hand fond Kara’s again as she translated. 

On screen after each vow Kara touched her head then her heart then their joined hands. Kara’s hand dropped and a smiling Lena picked up the bracelet placing it on Kara’s wrist. Kara subtly pressed it into place. Lena looked down at the paper her reading of the vows was slow and nervous stumbling in a few places and her hand shaking a little as she moved it copying Kara’s motions, but when she was done she looked up at Kara with a soft smile before she let go. Kara held her hands out and Lena placed hers in them. Kara recited the last of the prayers.

“Let Rao be our guide as we go forward together, no longer individuals but forever more as one.”

The video ended and Kara turned to Lena. 

“Normally then someone from our families would say something about how happy they were about the union and welcome the newcomer into the family with a hug. But… well it’s not a requirement. I guess I should tell Kal about that he’d probably want to, well if we can find time before the… divorce.”

Lena looked at Kara watching her stumble over her words and fidget with the blankets. For a long minute neither of them spoke. Lena finally sighed her hand coming up to stroke Kara’s cheek.

“I got an email from Ms Woods today. Everything is set for our divorce. We just need Superman to say a few things and then the judge can grant it.”

Kara nodded not saying anything.

“I have his speech written for him when we do.” 

Kara’s eyes were drawn to the notepad where she’d written down the annulment reasoning in Kryptonian. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to write it in English. That would have been too much like admitting her sins. She looked back at Lena and sighed.

“I guess I should start looking for my own place,” Kara said.

“You don’t have to,” Lena whispered. “You can stay with me. Always.”

Kara leaned over and kissed her.

“You know there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lena gently pushed the laptop away as she moved closer to Kara.

“Then let’s plan for it to happen,” she said.

“I don’t-”

Lena kissed her again silencing any protest.

“My brother won’t win,” she promised. “So let’s make a plan. We’re going to fake our divorce.” She kissed Kara again the Kryptonian melting a little into the embrace. “Then we’re going to pretend you’re moving out, complete with moving out day pictures and putting all your things in an apartment. We’ll even do game night at your new place.”

She started kissing her way down Kara’s neck.

“We’ll both make some comments about how strange it is to live by ourselves again. You’ll be seen coming and going from your apartment regularly. All the while there’ll be the tiredness. The jumpy moments for us both. The clear decline in our sleeping patterns. I’ll be working later and later and you’ll turn up to work looking increasingly sleep deprived. Little hints, posts like s _ixth coffee today_ or _is it normal to live on two hours of sleep_?”

Kara looked at her confused as Lena continued to kiss her neck and collarbone.

“Then maybe Nia can post a video of us passed out together on a couch. Something like _oh good they’re actually getting some sleep for once_ and I’ll start twitching and you will mumble something patting my hair and it will stop. The we’ll always be getting caught passed out together, game night, during lunch meet ups, girls night. Finally we’ll have a sleepover. A cute picture of us curled up on my couch and the next morning something about how refreshing eight hours of sleep is.”

Kara laughed as she realised what Lena was suggesting. Lena begun tugging up her shirt moving her lips to Kara’s abs. 

“Then an accident. Just a small one. A burnt hand maybe and we can post a picture of us at hospital with my hand wrapped up and you beside me. Something about that moment you realise your ex wife is still your emergency contact. You’ll end up staying with me for a few days to look after me and we’ll suddenly both look much better. Then back to sleep deprived and maybe Alex will say something somewhere public and we’ll finally post a video of us moving into a house together and then Nia can wander into the bedroom and catch us asleep together and wake us up saying we can sleep tonight but she needs to know where the teacups go.”

Kara laughed again. Lena used the moment to remove her t-shirt. Kara smiled her hands sliding up Lena’s back.

“So we’re going to convince everyone that we move in together and share a bed because we don’t sleep well alone.”

“Yes, and then it’s only a year or so of pretending like we’re just friends still as we remove the last of Lex’s power structure and influences, and then finally we just fall into a relationship. We can announce it by accident. Maybe another live video, game night or maybe Christmas. Definitely some kind of celebration with a lot of alcohol, maybe St Patrick’s day.” Kara smiled throwing away her own t-shirt. “Nia can pretend to be searching for us and find us making out in a spare room and slowly back out again.”

Kara laughed. 

“That’s your plan?” she asked. Lena nodded. “Lena you’re one of the smartest people in the world and that’s your plan?”

Lena sighed.

“Well I’m sure I’ll be able to refine it before we actually have to put it in motion but yes.”

“Uh huh, and so we’re going to fake a divorce, pretend not to be together, get sleep deprived, take a thousand naps together in places people can see us. Then move in together somewhere new, and then after some more time pretend to get together. Then get married again.”

“Well it sounds less brilliant when you say it like that,” Lena muttered.

Kara laughed softly. 

“And what will we do in the mean time? Give up the kissing and sex unless we’re faking a sleepover?” Kara asked.

“Kara, you’re Supergirl. You can fly. We can sneak around together on a deserted island in the carribean if we need to.”

Kara laughed. 

“Fair enough.”

Lena leaned down and kissed her again. 

“So, are you up for the plan?” Lena asked.

“Well I’ve never been a secret lover before,” Kara whispered.

Lena scoffed and kissed her the two of them falling back onto the bed. She pulled back.

“I may need to refine the plan a little but we will definitely keep the sneaking around together part. At least until we’ve taken away the last of Lex’s power,” Lena said.

“For you I would do anything,” Kara whispered.

Lena held Kara’s face very gently in her hands. She kissed Kara slowly, tenderly, as though she was the most delicate thing in the universe. 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers Luthor. I love you more than I can ever express.”

“And I love you Lena Kieran Luthor. My wife.”

Lena smiled and kissed her again. 

To say Kara was surprised when she saw Lillian Luthor waiting for her is an understatement. She looked around half expecting some kind of trap. Turning slowly she lowered her glasses checking the ceiling and floor around her desk with her xray vision just to be sure.

“I’m here to talk,” Lillian said with a sigh.

Kara nodded approaching her desk and sitting down cautiously. Several people were watching curiously but no one said anything. Kara turned her attention to her mother in law. Lillian looked her over slowly.

“You seem very nervous about talking with me,” she said with a smirk.

“We’ve never really gotten along. For obvious reasons,” Kara muttered. “And now you’re here out of the blue to talk… for some unknown reason.”

“I would have thought the reason would be obvious,” Lillian said.

Kara was quiet for a moment her eyes flicking over Lillian then around the room still half expecting an attack from one of her coworkers or an army of robots flying in from the windows. Nothing happened so she returned her attention to Lillian.

“Lena,” she said finally.

Lillian nodded her attention shifting to the bracelet around Kara’s wrist.

“The engraving, what does it mean?” she asked.

“I’m not really comfortable discussing that with you,” Kara said.

Lillian raised an eyebrow and it struck Kara how similar the movement was to Lena’s. Kara watched Lillian more closely trying to spot any other similarities. Maybe she could work out Lillian’s intent by applying her knowledge of Lena. Though it would probably be useless. Lena had a heart.

“So it’s something Lena said to you, once upon a time.”

Kara blinked in surprise then tried to cover it but Lillian had noticed.

“Did she say it to Kara or Supergirl?” Lillian asked.

Kara met her gaze and held it.

“Kara. Well then,” Lillian said sitting back. 

For a minute neither of them spoke Kara waiting for Lillian to explain herself and Lillian waiting for… something. Lillian spoke first.

“How is her leg? Has it healed properly or did she aggravate it too much?”

Kara glanced once more around the office and leaned forwards a little.

“Why are you here?” Kara asked.

“Because it may shock you both but I do love her,” Lillian said softly.

Kara didn’t say anything but Lillian didn’t seem to need her to.

“The question I need answered is how much you love her?” 

Kara kept her gaze steady as she looked at Lillian. Lillian leaned forwards a little holding Kara’s gaze.

“Just how far would you go for her? You’ve betrayed her before, broke her heart and sent her right into Lex’s waiting arms.”

Kara flinched and Lillian’s attention became more focused.

“What would you do to protect her now? How far would you be willing to go for her?”

Kara willed herself to hold Lillian’s increasingly intense gaze as she tried to work out what Lillian was planning.

“Would you let her hate you for the rest of her life? Would you be the villain in her life if it kept her safe?”

“I would do anything she asked of me,” Kara said her voice steady.

Lillian sat back with a small smile.

“And if she asked you to burn the world to the ground?” Lillian asked.

“She never would,” Kara said firmly. “Lena isn’t a villain. She is too good and too kind to ever walk down that path. Even when pushed by everyone around her.”

The implication was clear. Lillian was quiet for a moment her attention absolute on Kara. Then she sighed and rose. Kara stood with her still suspicious. 

“Goodbye Mrs Luthor. I would say I’ll see you for thanksgiving but I doubt we’ll all make it that long.”

Kara watched Lillian leave more confused than she had been when she first arrived. She didn’t have long to consider it before there was a call for Supergirl. An unidentified rocket was falling towards National City…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short I know but it's kind of the calm before the storm and I didn't want to have y'all left on something more emotional for a week (or possibly more because three guesses which poor bastard got shifts on every public holiday through to January).
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and a Happy Holiday season to everyone else. Stay safe y'all.


	8. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman drops by and it's time for the divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so I've added an extra chapter because it seems the ending ones are going to take a little longer than intended and I didn't want to leave y'all with any big emotional cliffhangers for a week. So apologies about that.

Kara smiled as she saw a familiar caped figure swoop ahead then appear beside her. 

“Hello Kal,” she said with a smile.He grinned back at her. 

“I had the afternoon free and thught I’d come lend a hand,” Kal said smiling.

Kara smiled back and together they looked at the burning insides of the rocket and put it out with their combined freeze breath. Then they carefully slowed the momentum of the falling rocket bringing it down slowly and setting it down carefully in an empty building lot. Kara walked over and wrapped her cousin in a tight hug taking a moment to greet him before people got too close. He hugged her back enthusiastically.

“It’s good to see you Kara,” he whispered.

“It’s good to see you too, and thank you for the helping hand,” Kara said stepping back.

Kal laughed and they both turned to the small crowd of passersby approaching phones already coming out.

“Well you know how I’m always happy to team up with you,” he said.

They both turned to the crowd and smiled. 

“That was awesome!” a teenager said.

They both smiled at the enthusiasm. Kara sent a message to Alex with their location so the DEO could send a team.

“Where did it come from?” someone asked.

“We don’t know yet but we have some very clever friends who will be able to look into it for us,” Kal said smiling.

Kara nodded.

“Speaking of friends,” Kal smiled and turned to Kara. “You did a Kryptnian wedding.”

Kara laughed hoping it sounded natural.

“It makes a lot of sense in Kryptonian cultural…” Kal raised an eyebrow. “Okay they would just have very cute babies together.”

Kal and the crowd laughed.

“They are a very attractive pairing.”

Kara coughed smiling at him. Kal rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. Shall we go get the couple and resolve this divorce then?” he asked.

Kara then realised she hadn’t spoken to Kal once about the real situation between her and Lena. Her smile faded for a moment before she stopped herself. Kal noticed though. She saw his momentary frown of confusion

“You get Lena I’ll drop off Kara, and their lawyer.”

Kal laughed and they parted ways. Kara flew straight up and pulled out her phone calling Ms Woods.

“Superman is here, he’s ready to do the divorce.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“If you could collect me in five minutes I’ll have a judge at the National City courthouse for you.”

The familiar whoosh of air and tap of boots had Lena smiling. She turned and it dimmed as she saw Superman.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Clark said smiling at her.

Lena rose and shook his hand with as warm a smile as she could manage. There was only two reasons he would be stopping by.

“Sorry, normally if Supergirl arrives at this time of day she brings some kind of pastry. How can I help you Superman?”

Clark nodded.

“I think it’s more about me helping you. I stopped by to assist with a rocket and figured since I was already in National City we could resolve your marriage situation.”

“Ah.” 

Lena couldn’t help the sudden drop in her stomach as she thought about what that meant. He was here to divorce them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath giving Clark a smile. They had to do it eventually. 

“Of course. Thank you for your assistance,” she said with hr best boardroom smile.

Clark frowned a little but waited as she summoned Jess telling her to cancel everything for the rest of the day. She didn’t think she’d be able to focus very well after her divorce. Jess of course picked up her phone and begun making calls without a word.

Clark held out his hands and Lena cautiously stepped closer. Clark laughed.

“I take it Supergirl doesn’t wait for you to come to her first.”

Lena blushed a little.

“She has a habit of just picking me up. But I’m fine with this way.” 

She turned with her back to him as Clark put an arm around her waist picking her up with ease. She let out a breath just in time. She felt the sudden pull as he flew her out of her office and managed to avoid her usual curse. 

Clark was very polite flying her slower than Kara usually would. She wasn’t sure if she found it more or less comforting. On one hand Kara was faster so she was more aware she was flying but on the other she spent much less time in the air. They finally touched down and she was shaking. She decided she preferred Kara’s method.

“Thank you Superman,” she said taking a few steps and several deep breaths. 

She saw Kara in her Supergirl outfit with a windswept Ms Woods and a judge. 

“I’ll grab Kara and then I’ll be out on patrol,” Kara said. 

As she passed Lena she stopped and looked from her to Clark. 

“You flew her at the polite speed didn’t you,” she said.

“There’s a reason it’s called polite,” Clark said smiling back. 

Kara shook her head and gave Lena a comforting pat.

“Don’t move I’ll get Kara for you to lean on.”

Lena nodded not yet trusting herself to speak.

A minute later Kara walked in and offered Lena a hand. Lena gratefully took it as her hands continued shaking. Clark gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry I didn’t realise you were so shaken by flying.”

She gave him a small smile.

“Normally I’m fine. It’s just been… a long day.” Her voice grew more confident as she spoke. “Shall we get this over with?” she asked.

Clark nodded and they followed a judge into his office. Judge Hughes accepted the papers from Ms Woods checking them quickly. He opened the door and motioned to someone outside and stepped back. A professional looking woman in a cream suit and pearls entered. She nodded to them all. 

“Okay so here’s how we are going to proceed,” Judge Hughes said. 

He had one of those plain men with a deceptively deep and soothing voice that seemed capable of calming a room. Some of the anxiety present eased but didn’t go away. 

“Superman will say the prepared statement, do you have the statement Mr… Superman?”

Clark looked at them and Ms Wood handed over two pages of neat Kryptonian. He glanced at Kara but said nothing as he accepted them.

“Once that is complete in whatever form is required for your culture. You will both sign these divorce papers. Ms Bennet will act as a second witness, Ms Woods I assume you are the first or do I need to call for another clerk?”

“No,” Elle sniffed and quickly pulled herself together. “No I can be witness.”

Judge Hughes nodded. 

“Well then once the papers are signed I will stamp it and then we can proceed.”

Kara nodded and Lena sighed.

“Just like that?”

“Well yes, from what I understand you are not wanting to engage in any division of marital assets. Despite the considerable number you have.”

He looked at Lena who said nothing then Kara. He raised an eyebrow but she shook her head.

“No, no I don’t want… her money,” Kara whispered.

Lena squeezed her hand. 

“Some trophy wife you are,” she muttered.

Kara smiled and looked a her.

“I’ll have you know I am the best trophy wife,” Kara said smiling.

Lena smiled back.

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath and they let their hands drop. “Superman if you would…” 

She waved her hand and Clark nodded looking between the two of them. He looked down at the Kryptonian notes then to the judge. Judge Hughes nodded.

“Please proceed,” the judge said.

“As a representative of the Kryptonian people here on earth it is my place to, to…” 

He took a deep breath looking from the writing to Kara and back down. His eyes scanned the page very quickly.

“I think it best I do this in Kryptonian if that’s okay your honour.”

Judge Hughes nodded. Clark looked at Kara once more. She took a deep breath and gave him a small nod.

“Is this better?” Kal asked in Kryptonian. “If they don’t know what, what you wrote?”

Kara gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

“Is this, true?”

She closed her eyes and nodded again.

“Do you love her?”

A third nod. 

Kal sighed looking down at the notes.

“According to the Kryptonian laws there is nothing illegal in this union it is a binding commitment between the two individuals before me. But it cannot be allowed to stand according to Kryptonian culture. On Krypton this union may not be a crime but the punishment for such… is banishment and shame for the families.”

He paused looking at her. Kara said nothing but she felt Lena’s hand touch hers and squeeze. She didn’t let go holding Lena’s hand carefully in her own. She closed her eyes unable to look at her cousin as he spoke.

“These two would be thrown out of their families, lose their positions in the guilds and likely be exiled. And it is for… for…”

Kal cleared his throat turning over the page.

“That is the old way.” 

Kara opened her eyes looking at him. He was looking down very determinedly.

“It is the way of those who relied so heavily on their ideas they stopped growing and changing. We are not them. They watched their planet die and only sent two children away in time. They left us as their sole survivors, an infant, and a child.”

Kara was silent watching Kal stare at the paper in his hands. 

“They sent their children and told them to share their culture. They left it to us to decide what that would include. What we would keep, and what we would shed going forwards.”

He looked up and she met his eyes barely breathing.

“I am Kal-El son of Jor-El, head of the house of El. I speak with full authority here and now as one of the last Kryptonians. We are not like our parents. We are not like the others of Krypton. We know we are flawed, we are… human. They might have called this a sin. But they are not us. And they lost the right to tell us what to do when they saved only their children. We are what remains of the house of El. But here on Earth we are also the Supers.”

Kara drew in a sharp breath.

“We go achieve the impossible each day. Were Earth to start crumbling we would not send two children alone into space. We would not stand and wait for the cities to crash around us. We would fight every moment for every child, for every person. We would die racing to save everyone. We do not stop, we do not give in. We are Superheroes!”

The English word sounded strange among the Kryptonian. Kara looked at her cousin and saw the tears in his eyes.

“We are Supers. I am Superman and I stands for truth and justice. And the truth is you both deserve love and happiness, and you have found it with each other. On Krypton they may think your love a sin and an abomination but I am Kal-El,” his voice rang out in a yell as he said his name. “I will stand against any who would call you wrong, any who would dare look at your hearts and call it anything less than good and right. If they call your love a black mark on our family then so am I. The House of El will not fall to it’s knees for the ideas of those who let our planet die. We will not surrender our hearts for them.”

He dropped the paper he held. 

“It was this inability to change that cost our people Krypton. We are not them. We are not good Kryptonians. No, we are Supers. We are better than that.” 

He placed both hands on Kara’s shoulders looking her in the eye.

“I am Kal-El and stand here today to recognizes the marriage of my dear cousin Kara Zor-El to her wife Lena Kieran Luthor and welcome Lena as a member of my family with open arms and an open heart. El Mayarah”

He turned to a very confused Lena and gently wrapped her in a hug. Kara heard the sudden increase in Lena’s heart rate as she realised what was happening. He turned his head to whisper in Lena’s ear.

“I am truly honoured on this day. Lena Luthor, you are now my sejehb. Welcome to the house of El.”

Kara heard the first sob break out of Lena’s chest as she clung to Kal crying for just one moment as the relief swept through her. She pulled herself together quickly and let go.

“El Mayarah,” he said smiling at her. 

“El Mayarah,” Lena whispered. 

He turned and hugged Kara and she held him as tighter as she could.

“Thank you Kal.”

Kal stepped back smiling at them both.

“You can remove the rings but the bracelets must stay,” he said in English.

Judge Hughes looked between them confused.

“So uh, what exactly did you say?” he asked.

“Their relationship is no longer equivalent to a human marriage,” Kal said smiling to Judge Hughes. “You can sign those papers now.”

He smiled at Kara adding in Kryptonian.

“Your marriage is forever and not even Rao could break the bond between you, some papers certainly won’t.”

Kara nodded and wrapped Lena in a tight hug. Lena held her back just as tightly. Kara closed her eyes and strangely felt peace. Peace with her family at last. Krypton was gone. But her family remained and that was all that really mattered.

She signed the divorce papers and smiled at Lena then Ms Woods and Judge Hughes as she removed her wedding ring pocketing it and wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist pulling her closer. Lena smiled at her. 

“We’re divorced,” Lena said smiling at her.

“We are,” Kara leaned down to whisper in her ear. “On earth.”

Lena laughed and they looked at the confused judge. Kara took out her phone and Lena stepped closer to her as she started the live video.

“Hello everyone!” Kara said smiling brightly. “We are now finally divorced!”

Judge Hughes coughed politely. They looked at him standing with Ms Woods.

“Sorry just to be clear. Theres still the one week minimum processing time before it is… completed bureaucratically. Due to the unprecedented, circumstances. We’re kind of on new territory here so what’s actually happening is you’ve signed everything and now it’s going to the next level. So you’ll either be granted your divorce or you may need to come back if my colleagues decide there’s… more required.”

“Oh,” Kara said.

“Especially since uh… Kryptonian is not a language I speak.”

“Right. That does, that does make sense,” Lena said nodding.

“Superman if you could, clarify exactly what you did,” Judge Hughes said.

“It’s hard to explain in… English, but essentially their relationship has been changed from being a committed relationship with financial and procreative bindings to one about their… Kara can you explain?”

“Uh…” Kara thought about it for a minute. “So we’re like BFFs but… more. It’s about a commitment to always be there for each other, as… companions?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at Kal then Kara. She looked back at the camera.

“It’s a Boston marriage,” she said.

“Yeah, kinda. Just not… lesbian. And no requirement to live together and share money.”

“Uh huh,” Lena said smiling. “I take it that’s your hint you’re moving out now you can’t make trophy wife jokes.”

Kara sighed.

“I’m really gonna miss that,” she said with a pout. “And stealing your food for breakfast.”

Lena laughed.

“You know I can just give you an apartment right? Then you can make jokes about getting something in the divorce and you’ll be close enough to steal my breakfast whenever you want.”

“Oh my God really?”

“Yes, I own like twenty in National City. Four of which are less than a block away from mine that I have empty for security.”

“What why?” Kara asked confused.

“They have a clear line of sight into my apartment. So as long as you don’t let any snipers in you can have one.”

“Deal!” Kara yelled.

“See people I can totally take advantage of her,” Kara said hugging Lena excitedly.

“Well you were forced to be married to me for three months I figure you should get something. But I want something in return?”

“Not my sock collection,” Kara said narrowing her eyes.

“No, I want you NCU jumper.”

“Ooh,” Kara pretended to think about it. “Okay agreed but only because it looks better on you.”

“Thank you.”

Kara ended the video and they both turned to Ms Woods. She sighed.

“I’ll get the paperwork together you just tell me which apartment.”

“Thank you,” they chorused.

She shook her head at them smiling.

As they walked out of the courthouse Kal offered to give them a lift. Kara smiled and asked him to return Ms Woods instead. Lena had called her driver and they walked past the half dozen photographers who’d managed to make their way down in time. They ignored the cameras and their questions sliding into the backseat of the car and sitting back as it took off.

“Where to Mrs Luthor?” Frank asked.

“Home?” Lena asked looking at Kara. Kara nodded. “Home please Frank.”

They sat in silence for the trip both looking out opposite windows. At some point Kara’s hand had made it’s way into the middle seat and Lena held it. When they arrived Lena told Frank he could finish early. He gave her a nod and a smile as they got out and headed for the elevator. Inside they carefully stood two feet apart as it headed up to the floor. The doors slid open at the top floor. Kara smiled and motioned to Lena. Lena smiled and stepped out smiling. 

The moment the doors closed behind them Kara had Lena pressed against the wall her hands in her hair and their mouths crushed together. Lena moaned wrapping herself tightly around Kara kissing her back hungrily. Kara’s mouth moved to her neck kissing and biting as she tugged Lena’s shirt out of her skirt. Lena laughed softly.

“And so begins the sneaking around,” she said.

“Well I won’t be around all the time now. I have to get it in when I can,” Kara said picking Lena up and carrying her the final ten steps to the door. 

Kara quickly punched in the code as Lena begun licking and sucking on her neck finding just the right spot. Kara moaned her hands fumbling with the keys as Lena started unbuttoning her shirt. Lena pressed herself closer to Kara to whisper in her ear.

“You know I cleared the rest of my day so…” 

Kara finally got the door open and they were inside. Kara pinned Lena to the closed door and activated the secondary lock.

“So?” she asked panting.

“So I think this may be an excellent time to test your stamina under red light,” Lena said pulling Kara back in for another kiss.

Kara groaned.

“Rao, Yes,” she whispered.

Lena laughed as Kara picked her up and flew them to the bedroom. They landed with a thump in the middle of the bed. Then she started kissing Lena again. For a minute they stayed there trading hot desperate kisses as fingers fumbled with clothes undoing buttons and clasps. Lena took a deep breath controlling herself as she pushed Kara away to crawl over to the side of the bed where a small and deceptively plain lamp was positioned. She carefully twisted off the head of the lamp and removed the red sun replacement from the draw. Kara’s hands started moving up her legs.

“You’re distracting me,” Lena said smiling.

“I can’t help it you’re kneeling in front of me in a skirt, and you know what that does to me,” Kara said with a sigh.

Lena smiled.

“Ten seconds and I’m all yours,” she said aligning the red sun lamp head.

She could feel Kara pouting. The moment she started twisting it into place Kara’s hands were back on her legs tugging down her underwear and unzipping her skirt.

“Five seconds,” Lena said. 

Kara moved closer wrapping herself around Lena. At the feel of bare skin against her thighs Lena turned her head to look at her wife.

“How are you already naked?” she asked.

“Magic,” Kara said with a wink.

Lena rolled her eyes and finished attaching the lamp head. The moment she clicked it on Kara pulled her back and tore her remaining clothes off. It was more awkward with regular speed and Lena laughed as Kara fumbled with her shirt finally throwing it away with a loud “Ha!”

“You’re an idiot,” Lena said pulling her down for a kiss.

“But I’m your idiot,” Kara said kissing her. 

Lena made a humming noise of agreement her hands wandering down those perfect abs towards the space between Kara’s thighs.

“Now about your stamina…” Lena whispered kissing Kara’s neck and shoulders.

The sound of Kara’s phone ringing came from the floor. They both froze. Kara closed her eyes biting her lip silently praying it would shut up. Lena sighed and dropped back on the bed.

“Go answer it,” she said.

Muttering darkly Kara rolled off the bed and dug in her pants pocket for her phone. She glared at it for a moment seeing Alex’s name.

“Kara do you have any idea what was in that rocket?” Alex asked excitedly.

Kara sighed looking over at Lena.

“I’m guessing something very big and important that requires my presence,” Kara said with a sigh.

“Yes! Now get down here and bring Lena she’ll probably be very helpful going through everything.”

“Can we come in like an hour?” 

There was a momentary pause then Alex was yelling down the phone.

“Put your goddamn pants on and get your asses here now!”

“Fine. We’ll be there in five,” Kara said hanging up.

She sighed heavily and looked at Lena.

“We have been ordered to put our pants on and get down to the rocket. Apparently it’s very important.”

Lena sighed.

“She’ll kill us if we’re not there in five won’t she?”

“Slowly and painfully,” Kara said.

“Okay best get it over with and then we can come back and continue where we left off,” Lena said sitting up and turning off the lamp. 

Kara made a noise of protest but Lena walked over and gave her a kiss. 

“Come on darling, we’d better get going before Alex decides to kill us just for the fun of it.”

They landed at the rocket site to see Alex standing with Agent Vasquez.

“Oh look it’s the bitterly divorced couple,” Alex said striding towards them.

“We could be the reconciling divorced couple if you didn’t call,” Lena muttered.

Alex gave her a look.

“Well I’m sorry but we thought it might be more important to tell you that this rocket that so conveniently fell from the sky appears to be part of a secret network of your brother’s.”

Lena glanced at Kara and they sighed.

“I’ll go help Brainy,” Lena said giving Kara’s hand a squeeze before she left.

Kara watched her go with a sigh.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked.

Alex smiled.

“Tear apart a rocket so we can get safely at the insides.”

Kara smiled.

“Well I suppose it will help with the pent up frustration I now have,” she said.

Alex made a gagging noise and Kara laughed walking towards the rocket. It was probably going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know down in the comments what you liked, what you didn't, your theories of what's going to happen with Lex, all that jazz.   
> Stay safe everyone and happy new year, may this one be better than the one before.


	9. Lex's last move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take down Lex, but as usual he's got another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this took me a little while to put together so I'm sorry if it's not as put together as some of the other chapters. I beg your forgiveness for any clunky parts I've only had two days to edit it instead of my usual four. If I get a chance in the coming months I may jump back in to clean it up a little but we shall see.
> 
> TW for panic attacks

“It’s over Lex,” Kara said walking into the lab.

He pressed a button and green gas filled the room. She looked at it then him and smiled.

“Hey did you know Lena created this nifty anti kryptonite field so I don’t have to wear a helmet.”

Lex smiled at her. He looked far too happy for a defeated villain. Kara tried not to let it bother her. 

“My sister does seem rather fond of you,” he said getting up.

“According to polls I’m very lovable,” Kara said blocking his path towards the workbench where his weapons lay.

Lex nodded smiling.

“Is that why she lets you sleep in her bed, like a pet.”

“No she just likes having me between her and a window. Something about bad experiences with snipers. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Kara said blocking his path again. 

Lex smiled at her.

“You know I always felt a sniper was too impersonal. You know what’s personal, a knife in the back. I find the poetry of it very… appropriate,” his smile got a very distinct edge to it as he looked at her. 

Kara said nothing as Alex and her team swept in and Lex was forced to his knees. He didn’t look away from her as they disarmed him.

“How does it feel Supergirl?” he asked.

“How does what feel?” Kara asked glaring at him.

“Choosing to watch me be arrested over saving my sister. I imagine she’s already bleeding out over her office floor at this very moment.”

Lena’s watch sounded and Kara disappeared in a rush of air as she smashed through the ceiling pushing herself past the sound barrier racing to get to Lena in time. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat before she could see her the steady rhythm slowing every second. She turned the corner and ahead she could see Lena in her office lying on the floor covered in blood. Her hand on her watch as she bled out.

Not caring about the damage she smashed through the window and dropped beside Lena. Kara picked her up as gently as she could and then they were gone again Kara flying as fast as she dared towards the nearest hospital. 

As she landed outside emergency she felt the pavement beneath her feet crack. Lena’s hand came up to touch her face. Kara raced into the Emergency department and stopped in the middle causing sudden alarm from everyone inside.

“I need help here!” she yelled.

There was a second of shock then she could hear doctors and nurses rushing around. She shot over to the bed placing Lena on it as the doctors and nurses started working.

“She has six stab wounds,” Kara said quickly. “One to the thigh four to the chest and one to her neck.” 

Pressure was suddenly being applied and calls for the OR to be prepped were made as they moved. Kara walking alongside them pointing to each of the stab wounds.

“Blood type?” one nurse asked.

“A positive.”

“Kara?” Lena whispered raising her hand. Kara grabbed it immediately and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

“I’m here my love it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

The sudden increase in the efforts of the doctors and nurses went unnoticed by Kara as she kept walking looking into Lena’s eyes.

“Stay,” Lena whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

Kara touched Lena’s bracelet.

“I already did, zrhemin”

Lena smiled.

“I know that one.”

A firm hand on her chest stopped Kara as they approached a set of doors.

“I’m sorry Supergirl you can’t go any further,” a nurse said.

Lena’s hand slipped from Kara’s grasp as she stood still in front of the nurse. She blinked looking down at the woman and her hand pressed firmly against the now bloody crest of her family.

“We will do everything we can for her,” the nurse said. “I promise.”

Kara looked from to the blood on her chest to her hands which were covered. She was covered in blood. Lena’s blood. Everything started getting fuzzy at the edges as her hearing came in and out and she was having trouble breathing.

“Supergirl?” 

Kara turned to look around trying to focus but everything was too loud or too quiet and she couldn’t find Lena’s heartbeat. She couldn’t find her. She’d just gone through those doors she should be able to see her still.

“Supergirl!”

She looked down at the very concerned nurse in front of her.

“We need her next of kin. Can you do that?”

Kara struggled to understand. She was her next of kin. She couldn’t find her heartbeat. Where was it. She started using her Xray vision trying to look for Lena through the doors.

“Zrhemin,” she said pointing at herself as she kept looking around.

“Oh boy,” the nurse said. 

Kara watched the woman look around and a second nurse appeared. She came over and very gently placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Supergirl maybe you should go and Kara should come back,” she said slowly.

“I can’t see her,” Kara whispered.

“I’m sorry Supergirl we don’t understand-”

There was a soft whoosh of air behind them and she saw both women relax somewhat as a hand touched her shoulder. Kara turned to see Kal standing there as Superman.

“Come on, we need to get Kara,” he said gently.

“I can’t see her Kal, I can’t find her heartbeat.”

He blinked at her surprised.

“It’s okay I’ll help. Come on we need to go.”

“I can’t, I promised I’d stay.”

Kal wrapped her in a very gentle hug switching to Kryptonian. 

“We won’t leave we’re just going to fly up and come right back down with you as Kara. It’s okay.”

He tried to move her. She couldn’t force her legs to move nothing was working. She kept looking around. She kept searching for Lena her xray vision finding nothing.

“Come on Kara,” he whispered.

“I can’t see her,” Kara whispered.

“We’ll find her it’s okay. Kara I need you to move.”

Kara tried, she tried but her legs weren’t working and her heart was beating too fast and she couldn’t breathe. 

“I can’t,” she whispered.

She could feel the panic starting to set in. He stopped trying to pull her away and instead held her face very gently. 

“I’m going to help you, as you would help me so please don’t fight me. Please let me take you out of here and come back with Kara Danvers.”

“Luthor.”

“Huh?”

“Kara Luthor,” she whispered.

He gave her a small smile. 

“Yes, come on. Let’s just take a few steps this way and I’ll bring Kara Luthor back.”

“Kal I can’t move,” Kara whispered. “I can’t find her.”

“It’s okay just breathe,” Kal said. 

He picked her up one arm under her legs the other around her back, just like he had all those years ago when she first arrived. He lifted her in his arms and turned walking back down the hallway.

“I’ve got you it’s okay.”

Kal carried her towards the doors.

“Kal I can’t leave,” she whispered.

“We’re not leaving,” he promised. “We’re just going to change.”

“I can’t find her-”

“I know. I know. It’s okay.”

They stepped out into the sunshine and flew directly upwards. Kara was having trouble breathing as the ground got further away. As Lena got further away.

“Kal-”

“It’s okay we’re going back where are your glasses?”

“Kal.”

The world felt like it was spinning as her heart started racing and her hearing crashed in and out.

“Here they are hold still,” Kal said gently.

She felt her suit retract as her glasses were put back on.

“Kal I need to go back, I promised.”

There was a moment where she knew he was wondering whether to wait a little longer. She turned to look at him and he immediately dropped them back down carrying her into the waiting room. 

“Where is she?” Kara whispered. 

“I’ll find her it’s okay Kara,” Kal said. 

He started turning and looking very carefully around the hospital. She heard the momentary skip of his heart before it became very steady. A wave of fear hit Kara as Kal didn’t turn to look at her.

“She’s in surgery they’re working on her. She’s okay,” he said. 

“Where?” Kara asked her hand coming up to remove her glasses. 

Kal stopped her.

“Don’t look Kara you shouldn’t see,” he said gently.

“Fuck you Kal she’s my wife!” Kara yelled. “Let me see.”

He kept his hands firmly in place as she fought him trying to remove the glasses so she could look. 

“No Kara, don’t watch,” he whispered

Kara knew she was crying as she struggled against him but Kal stayed still and then there was the squeal of tires outside and then Alex was there. 

“What’s happening? Let me see,” Kara said.

“Kara,” Alex said.

Suddenly Alex was there and Kara was crying harder as she looked at her sister. 

“I can’t hear her heartbeat,” Kara whispered.

There was a moment of silence then Alex looked at Kal.

“What did she say?”

“She can’t hear her heartbeat.”

Alex sucked in a worried breath.

“Go get Mum.”

“Don’t let her look,” Kal said. 

Alex was in front of her very carefully touching her face and hands. Keeping her glasses on her face.

“Kara look at me. She’s going to be okay. Just breathe alright. Just breathe.”

“I can’t. I can’t,” Kara sobbed. 

Alex held her gently as several people rushed in.

“J’onn get Supergirl back in the air now! Vasquez, Bennet, Henderson collect everyone’s phones. Dox call Nia and tell her what’s happening then I need you on the hospital cameras. Check everything. Do whatever is needed.”

Her orders had an immediate affect on everyone else. There was a rush of movement as Kara continued to struggle searching for anything she could hear beyond the hum of machines and the whispers around her.

“Kara look at me,” Alex said gently touching her face. 

Kara looked up and Alex stroked her hair. 

“Kara can you count for me?”

“Chahv… Tav. Non. Alex I can’t find her heartbeat.”

“I know please Kara. She’s okay, just count.”

“Ten. Suzh. Kizh. Duhz. Ghehn. Rraozh. Byth.”

“Good, again. Count for me again.”

Kara took a deep breath her heart hammering in her throat as she tried to listen as the world went quiet again.

“Come on, please, for me.”

“Chahv. Tav. Non. Ten. Suzh. Kizh. Duhz. Ghehn. Rraozh. Byth.”

Her hearing came back and she heard it. 

“We’re losing her.”

“No we’re not!” another voice ordered.

“Nurse get me-”

Her hearing dropped out again and a fresh wave of sobs hit her as she tried to look through the lead of her glasses and see what was happening in the operating room. The only thing stopping her was Alex’s hands. Her delicate human hands.

There was another rush of air and then Superman was back with Eliza. Eliza wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Shh.”

Kara sobbed into her shoulder as Eliza started singing. As the Kryptonian washed over her Kara collapsed. She curled up her head in Eliza’s lap and sobbed as Eliza kept singing pulling her under the lullaby’s spell. She was dimly aware of Alex talking to Kal but she was able to block it out as she focused on Eliza’s heartbeat and the lullaby.

She started to shiver and then Nia was there wrapping something around her. Kara breathed in and she could smell Lena. She curled up further burying her face in the coat breathing in the smell of makeup and expensive perfume. It was Lena’s theater coat.

She felt her powers draining out of her in a bath of red light. Eliza stayed where she was stroking her hair singing the lullaby on an endless repeat Her voice was growing hoarse and her hand stiff but she kept going, then J’onn was singing. Kara looked at him as he carefully shifted her off Eliza and wrapped her in his arms stroking her hair as he sang. 

She closed her eyes again as he kept singing his hand stroking through her hair as she lay there pliant and mostly powerless under the light. People came and went but the song stayed as did soothing touch on her head. 

A hand touched hers. Kara opened her eyes and saw Alex watching her carefully. Kal stood nearby his attention on something.

“Kara, Kal’s monitoring her heartbeat. He says it’s steady. They’re still operating but it’s all closing up, she’s going to be okay.”

Kara nodded and Alex gave her a small smile. She closed her eyes letting herself fall back into the lullaby. 

Kara slowly became aware of other sounds after a while. Nurses moving around. Patients coming and going. The hum of the air conditioning and the low buzz coming from the television in the corner. 

“Mummy why is Superman here?” a small voice asked.

Kara opened her eyes and saw Kal look over at the child. He walked over and knelt down in front of him.

“Hi there, what’s your name?” he asked

“James.”

“Hello James. I have a friend called James.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s a photographer.”

“Huh,” the kid said. “Is that lady also your friend?”

Kal nodded.

“Yes, a very bad man hurt someone she loves very much and it’s a bit much for her.”

“Is that why everyone is holding her?”

“Yes. We’re showing her she’s not alone.”

“Why does that man keep singing the same song to her?”

“Because when she was your age her Mum sang that song to her and it helps remind her not everything is gone. As long as she hears that song her home isn’t gone.”

“Why would she think everything is gone?”

“Because a long time ago it was. She was in a very small space and she saw her whole world break apart and it hurt her very much. But then she found a new world, and made a new family.”

“Why would she think everything is gone because one person is hurt?” 

Kal sighed and rubbed his neck.

“When you’ve lost a lost of people especially all at once when you lose another one it can be extra hard. And for her this person is very special. She loves her very very much. She tried not to because she knew it could get very dangerous for this person if they did but love isn’t easy like that. So they tried to keep it a secret but the bad man found out and he decided to hurt her by trying to take this other person away from her.”

“Why would he want to hurt her?”

“He thinks she is bad for existing. He thinks she shouldn’t be here and he really doesn’t want her with this other person.”

“Is it because she loves a girl?”

“Partly.”

“My mummy says love is love and anyone who says otherwise is just being a closed minded ninny.”

Kal laughed.

“Your mummy is right.”

Kal stood up to listen to something and turned walking back towards Kara. He turned the torch off and removed her glasses.

“They’re taking her to recovery,” he said pointing.

Kara looked and after a moment she could see Lena being wheeled away. She could hear her heartbeat. She took what felt like her first breath since she heard Lena’s alert.

“Thank you Kal,” she whispered.

He smiled at her and she found herself hugging him. He held her tight.

“You’d do the same for me.”

“Always,” she promised. 

J’onn stopped singing and everyone took a breath. Kara turned to look at her friends and family.

“Thank you,” she said. “I owe you all.”

They all smiled back at her. Nia scoffed.

“After all the times you’ve helped us I think we still owe you,” she said smiling.

Kara smiled back. Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“You know how you can thank me,” she said smiling.

“How?” Kara asked hugging her carefully.

“Never tell me why that torch was in Lena’s bedside table.”

Kara found herself blushing and everyone else laughed as she hid her face in Alex’s shoulder.

“Worst big sister ever,” she mumbled.

Alex laughed and held her close. Kara breathed deeply. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat now. It was a little slower than normal but it was there. Everything would be okay. Eliza wrapped her arms around her from the other side and Kara sighed letting her earth family hold her.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and everyone turned to look at the nurse who’d just come out. 

“Mrs Luthor is in recovery, you can see her shortly.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

The nurse smiled back.

“It’s the least we can do. I’ll be back shortly to take you and one other through.”

Kara nodded and everyone got up.

“Okay Superman can you take Mum back. J’onn, you and Nia can go do what you do best. Please let Agent Dox know the update,” Alex said.

Eliza gave Kara a tight hug.

“I’ll come back once I clear a few things in Midvale okay,” she promised. “I’ll be back by tomorrow lunchtime.”

Kara smiled and nodded. Nia gave her a hug too. 

“I’ll keep an eye on J’onn for you,” she promised. 

Kara smiled and hugged her back.

“Thank you Nia.”

J’onn put a hand on her shoulder.

“Whatever happens, we’ve got your back,” he promised.

Kara nodded hugging him tight. The nurse returned and she followed with Alex.

They made their way up to a ward and then through the corridors. As they passed doctors and nurses looked up. One by one watching them walk past. Alex eyed them all her hand near her gun. They reached a room with a single light on and a nurse writing on a clipboard. 

Lena lay in the bed pale and fragile with a thick white bandage around her neck. She blinked opening her eyes and smiled at Kara. Kara rushed to her side as she lifted her hand off the bed.

“Hi there,” Lena croaked.

Kara kissed her hand and pressed it to her face.

“That was too close,” she said. 

“Agreed,” Lena whispered.

Kara was crying again. She held Lena’s hand and sobbed.

“Are you getting snot on my favourite coat?” Lena asked.

Kara laughed and looked up wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, probably. I’m not exactly pretty right now.” 

Lena smiled at her.

“Your hair’s a mess, your makeup is gone, your eyes red, your nose is running. You’ve never looked better,” Lena whispered. 

Kara choked out another laugh as Alex came forwards and handed her a handkerchief. Kara looked at her and then at her hands wrapped around Lena’s. Alex rolled her eyes.

“Always the little sister,” she said shaking it out.

Alex wiped her face and then smiled at Lena.

“Good to have you with us Luthor. We got your brother and he’s on his way to a black site tonight. No internet, no contact, nothing but a group of very pissed off alien agents.”

“Probably won’t stop him,” Lena whispered.

Alex sighed.

“We’ll deal with it when it comes. At least we’ve got warning.”

Lena nodded her eyes closing.

“I’ll stand guard,” Alex said. 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

“What are big sisters for?” she asked walking away.

Kara watched her go. She took up a position in the doorway her hands near her guns. Kara turned back to Lena.

“I think the whole hospital knows I’m Supergirl,” she whispered. 

Lena shifted her hand to stroke her face. 

“Like Alex said, we’ll work through it. He probably has something up his sleeve but we’ll find a way. We always do.”

Kara nodded. Lena slowly fell asleep. Kara pulled up a chair and settled herself by Lena’s bed. As she watched Lena sleep she closed her eyes holding Lena’s hand in her own. No one would hurt Lena while she was there. 

_“Lex Luthor certainly caused a stir over the last few days with his video suggesting that Kara Danvers the Pulitzer prize winning journalist for Catco magazine is Supergirl. The video in question shows a woman who looks rather like Danvers removing her glasses to reveal Supergirl’s suit and then flying off. We’re crossing now to our man on the street Cameron. Cameron how has National City reacted to this… reveal?”_

_The camera shifted from the newsroom to show a plain looking man in a business shirt._

_“Hello John. Well there’s certainly been a lot of talk but not the talk I think Mr Luthor was expecting. There are of course some who think he’s right but talking with people on the street and looking at the polls the overwhelming majority of people are saying no. There have been three major independent polls asking do you think Kara Danvers is Supergirl and over ninety five percent are saying no or they’re unconvinced. The remaining five percent say yes.”_

_“Several big names have come out to deny the possibility most vocally Cat Grant. We have the footage here of her addressing the question,” the first newsreader said._

_Cat Grant stood at a podium looking irritated._

_“For the last time. Kara Danvers is not Supergirl. She worked as my assistant for two years trust me she never showed any signs of super powers. I would have noticed. I admit there is a likeness and I can see why people might give the rumour some credit but that likeness is only at a distance. Supergirl is taller and broader in the shoulder. The video is obviously a fake. I would say I’m surprised by the number of people giving credit to it, but then again I’ve worked in media for years.”_

_The camera shifted back to show the newsreader and on the street journalist side by side._

_“Andrea Rojas, Danvers current employer, has also weighed in stating anyone who thinks they’re the same person is mistaken,” the newsreader continued. “Snapper Carr put out a rather interesting comment saying and this is a direct quote How do I know she’s not Supergirl? Supergirl can spell exclusive correctly.”_

_There was some laughter from the news presenters._

_“There’s also been denials from Lois Lane and Clark Kent at the Daily Planet. Supergirl herself on more than one occasion over the last few days has stood in front of cameras and denied they are the same person. Superman himself made a statement to the press denying the possibility, Dreamer, and the list goes on. Cameron with so many big names coming out to deny it some people might suggest a cover-up.”_

_Cameron laughed._

_“Yes and I’m sure some people are suggesting it. However they are very much in the minority in National City. I’ve spoken to a lot of people today and they’ve been pretty consistent maybe not in the reasoning but certainly with the conclusion.”_

_“Let’s take a look,” The newsreader said._

_A young woman holding a toddler appeared on screen._

_“Yes I have heard the suggestion and I’ve gotta say I don’t believe it. I think Lex is just trying to hurt his sister. First he tried to kill her and when that didn’t work he’s trying to make everyone think his sister’s wife is Supergirl so some psycho will kill her to get at Supergirl. The video is barely six seconds, hardly conclusive.”_

_An older woman in a large hat._

_“Oh no way. Nuh uh, my husband was a journalist for ten years there is no way that girl has the time to be Supergirl and a have a career in journalism. Let alone anything else.”_

_A young man in a black shirt with piercings._

_“Oh it’s definitely a conspiracy but like not the one Lex is selling. I think it’s deliberate that they look so alike. Like I think Supergirl found Kara realised the likeness and they have like this deal so people think Supergirl is Kara Danvers when really she’s like a red head or something.”_

_A woman in a pantsuit._

_“Oh she’s definitely some kind of alien. Like have you seen the footage of her at the hospital against Superman. Definitely an alien, but not Supergirl. Why not? Because she didn’t use her heat vision or freeze breath. There’s loads of aliens out there with super strength. I worked with one for years. So alien yes, Supergirl no.”_

_An older man in a white polo._

_“No, definitely not. How do I know? Supergirl ain’t gay.”_

_Another older man this one wearing a fishing vest._

_“Nah man they’re different. I’ve got three daughters, all three of them are tall, fit and blonde. Put any of them in a Supergirl suit and they’ll look like her too. Until I see the woman fly I don’t believe it.”_

_A group of young men in gym gear._

_“Nah man, me and the boys have this theory. We think there’s like three hottie blonde sisters and they’re all Supergirl. Which is why we’ve seen two Supergirls before and how they handle the whole day job thing and we think Kara is just one of them. Which of course means there’s two babe alien girls out there who might be into a few hot bros.”_

_The guys all made noise crowding around the camera and flexing._

_The screen changed again to show a young blonde woman wearing a yellow dress._

_“Oh that would be so cute if she was. Like I would be so down for a Luthor and a Super. Like it would be the cutest thing… but no not possible. Why not? Just look at the videos of them together, Lena is clearly the boss in their relationship. If a Luthor and a Super got together we all know which one would be on top, and it wouldn’t be the Luthor.”_

_The camera came back to show the newsreader and presenter who were both smiling._

_“An interesting diversity of thought on this one. Danvers herself has yet to comment though we do have a statement from her sister on Ms Danvers social media denying the allegation.”_

_“Yes according to reports from the Danvers family. Danvers, or as we should really be calling her, Kara Luthor hasn’t left her wife’s side over the last two days. Lena Luthor has been in the National City hospital recovering from an assassination attempt allegedly paid for by her brother Lex Luthor. According to the hospital staff her wife has barely left her side these last few days.”_

_“Has there been any-”_

Kara turned off the television turning to look at Lena. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well it seems after years of Supergirl protecting National City, National City decided to return the favour,” Lena said smiling at her.

Kara nodded. She had heard a million conversations, all about who she was; and the consensus that had been reached again and again in bars and libraries, workplaces and at home. The citizens of National City watched the videos from the hospital and the one Lex had put out. They had whispered together debating their reasons but coming to the same conclusion: Kara Danvers Luthor wasn’t Supergirl, not this time.

Kara stretched and picked up her phone scrolling through the notifications. She looked over at Lena.

“And what are your fans saying?” Lena asked.

“That I’m not Supergirl, and wishing you a speedy recovery. Everyone is actually really worried about you.”

“Well shall we reassure them I’m okay. I look like shit but I’m alive,” Lena said.

Kara smiled carefully climbing onto the bed with Lena and lying beside her so they’d both be in the shot. She opened the app and started a live video.

“Hello everyone. We just thought we’d give you an update now that Lena is actually awake and talking-”

“God bless morphine,” Lena said.

“Yes, and on morphine so she’s not allowed to talk much in case she says something she’s not supposed to.”

Kara playfully widened her eyes a little. The comments were a near constant stream as people realised she was posting a video.

“Now to address the whole Supergirl thing.”

“Lex is a fucking idiot,” Lena mumbled resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes he is. I’m not Supergirl. I’m flattered that people would think I am but no I’m not-”

“Can confirm not Supergirl,” Lena said. “Supergirl doesn’t sweat, and I know for a fact that you do.” 

Kara laughed and Lena snuggled into her side.

“Because of my daily workout?” Kara asked with a smile.

“I was thinking more because of all the times you’ve fucked me into-”

Kara quickly covered Lena’s mouth. 

“Okay less talking from you,” Kara said fighting the blush creeping up her face.

“Must you discuss your private life with the whole world?” Lillian asked. 

They both turned. Kara turned the phone to show Lillian standing there in a white sweater and cream pantsuit. She removed her hand from Lena’s mouth.

“Uh oh,” Lena said smiling at Kara. “The evil queen is here and she’s mad.”

Kara couldn’t help it, she started giggling. Lillian rolled her eyes walking forwards and taking Kara’s seat beside the bed.

“How can we help you oh evil one?” Lena asked.

Lillian looked at Kara.

“She’s…”

“Off her face on morphine,” Kara said nodding. 

Lillian muttered something scathing under her breath.

“Be nice to my wife,” Lena said snuggling into Kara’s side again. “I love her.”

Kara couldn’t help her smile as she looked back at Lena and kissed her forehead.

“I am aware of your affections for each other,” Lillian muttered. “Sickening as they are.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Why because you think she’s-”

“All three of us know the real identity of that…” Lillian waved her hand dismissively. “Alien. Do you really think I would I let your marriage stand if she was Kara?”

Kara and Lena froze their attention turning to the camera recording everything.

“Of course not. Now I’ve dealt with that situation with your brother. Really Lena you’d already done it once was it so hard to do it again?”

“Mother what did you do?” Lena asked her voice becoming serious.

“Nothing of consequence. Now I came here for a reason.”

Kara and Lena exchanged a look. Both somewhat terrified what was about to come out of Lillian’s mouth.

“Considering your marriage has been dissolved, or was being, you’ll need to do another wedding. Kara I’ve already contacted your mother to arrange the details. We’ve got the dates set. Jess has cleared your schedule Lena. I expect you to have a complete guest list within the week. Sophie already has the order for your dresses. Now Kara can you keep her from saying anything else that will cause embarrassment or do I need to take that phone with me while I go talk to her doctor?”

Kara quickly shook her head then nodded as Lillian sighed getting up.

“What just happened?” Kara asked.

Lena opened then closed her mouth. She frowned thinking very hard.

“My mother is planning our wedding,” Lena said finally.

“I meant the comment about-”

“Oh we’re not thinking about that. Then we might feel morally obligated to do something,” 

“She won’t-”

“Kill him, no of course not. Maybe just paralyze him or something. You know something fitting his threats against us.”

They exchanged a look. Kara ended the video.

“I’m going to put the news back on.”

“Good idea.”

Kara turned the TV back on and they watched the news waiting. It was another five minutes before Lillian returned. She looked at them.

“Really? You think I’d be so unsubtle?”

“Yes," Lena said. 

Lillian sighed heavily.

“I think you’ll find it a rather elegant solution. Even poetic,” Lillian said.

“Mother what did you do?” Lena asked.

Lillian sighed and took a seat beside Lena.

“Hypothetically I gained access to your brother’s system of personal satellites and had the one with his backup servers shift out of orbit and just so coincidentally set out on a direct path towards National City where Supergirl would be able to catch it and bring it down safely so her little friends at the DEO could strip it down, use it to access his complete backup and find his hiding place.”

Kara looked at Lena a little terrified. Lena looked back silently.

“Then again, all hypothetically, I took the moment of his distraction over that when I came to see him to administer a certain compound that may or may not lead to his death in the next few days when he goes to court.”

Lena blinked at Lillian surprised.

“How?” she demanded.

“Lena you don’t seriously think I would trade your brother for a marriage between you and Kara.”

They exchanged a look of surprise. Lillian got up and smiled at them both.

“I hope you feel better tomorrow. If you do I recommend you try and get an early release the security here is terrible despite the number of DEO agents crawling all over the place and you’re going to need to improve some of your personal protections now a bunch of crazies think you’re married to Supergirl.”

She left then ignoring their stammering. 

Two days later Lex Luthor was standing in court when two gunshots rang out blood spraying from his head and chest as his mother stood behind him holding a gun. The security tackled her to the ground and she was arrested immediately. As she was led from the courtroom a dozen cameras captured the moment. 

_“Mrs Luthor why did you shoot your son?”_

_“What was the disagreement about?”_

_“Mrs Luthor what happened?”_

_“Did he make a threat against your life?”_

_Lillian looked at the cameras and smiled._

_“I did it for my future grandchildren. They deserve the chance to be free.”_

_“Grandchildren? Mrs Luthor your daughter is married to another woman,” One reporter said._

_Lillian laughed._

_“My daughter is a genius with the resources of one of the biggest tech companies in the world, do you really think a little thing like that will prevent her having a child with her wife? Ah this is familiar.”_

_She was shoved into the back of a police van as more questions were shouted after her._

Lena stared at the television in shock as she watched her mother be taken away. 

“How is that an elegant solution?” she demanded.

The door behind her opened and Kara walked in as Supergirl. She looked from the screen to Kara.

“I heard,” she said. “I was watching from above.”

“She actually killed him,” Lena whispered.

Kara nodded. The memory of her conversation with Lillian before the rocket coming to mind.

“I think she told me she would,” Kara said frowning.

“What?” Lena asked.

“Right before the rocket fell she came to see me at Catco to talk, it was… weird. I think she was trying to work out if we were going to kill Lex, or more specifically f I was going to kill him for you. She asked how far I would go for you she said something about burning down the world but now I’m thinking she meant something else.”

Lena turned to her confused. 

“What do you mean?”

Kara looked at the screen now frozen to the image of Lillian Luthor being led out of the courthouse.

“Burn the world,” Kara said slowly.

Lena was looking at her like she was crazy. Kara sighed.

“She asked me if I would burn the world for you and I said you would never ask. But it was just very weird.”

“What exactly did she say?” Lena asked.

Kara frowned trying to remember.

“Just how far would you go for her? You’ve betrayed her before, broke her heart and sent her right into Lex’s waiting arms. She was asking how-”  
Lena dived for her computer typing quickly. Kara watched her bewildered.

“What-” 

“Non Nocere,” Lena said. 

“How could that-”

“My mother may not be quite as good as Lex and I but she is a genius chemical engineer. She…” Lena froze staring at her computer. “She restored her memories weeks ago,” Lena said.

“What?” Kara demanded.

“The Gala, she started the work to restore her memories after the Gala. She copied the information from Non Nocere that night.“

“What?” Kara asked feeling confused.

“Okay, do you remember how she was surprised when I said Lex was making us get a divorce?”

“No,” Kara said immediately.

Lena sighed.

“Well she was. Now knowing what a devoted and loving mother she has been in this world, at least in appearances wasn’t it odd that she never showed up after I was shot? Not a word. No fake concern. No dropping by to check me over? Even as a spy for Lex?”

Kara thought about it for a minute.

“Okay yeah that was weird.”

“At the Gala she was surprised to hear Lex was making us divorce. I think he told her something else. I think she thought it was an act to get to you. Some Luthor long game where I pretend to hate Lex and all that. All that killing him talk was very… vague. But she was actually surprised when I indicated I actually wanted to be married to you.”

Kara blinked.

“Okay you lost me again. Why would that prompt her to decide to get her memories back?”

“Because it told her Lex was lying about us, or more specifically about me. When we first came back it was Mother who suggested to Lex to make me an ally. Lillian is big on us being a family. On this world she’s a loving and involved mother, kind of. She was getting some very conflicting stories and she couldn’t really tell which one to believe. So she decided the only person to trust was herself. She combined my work with Obsidian North tech and her own chemical knowledge,.” Lena stared at her computer and blinked. “To make a terrifying combination of Harun el and… a lot of hallucinogens, to unlock the memories then spent a few days in a drug fueled virtual daze to retrieve her memories.”

Kara sat down.

“So she comes out of it to find out her son almost killed her daughter and he’s been manipulating her all this time and decides to shoot him?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“Well she’d also remember his previous attempts to kill her. She does the calculation, which child does she trust to keep her alive? She knows I’ll imprison her but not kill her. Lex however will. She decides he has to die. What worked last time? Well it’s almost poetic at that point. He gets shot by the two women he never thought would have it in them.”

“So what’s with the thing about her grandchildren being free?” Kara asked.

Lena scrunched up her face thinking and Kara had to fight the urge to kiss her. Lena sighed. 

“Super powered genius babies with the name Luthor.”

“But she hates aliens. She tried to kill me multiple times,” Kara said getting up again to pace.

Lena watched her and shrugged.

“She might hate aliens but she loves the family more. Having superhero grandchildren, that would certainly appeal to her. Lex had already shown her his version of immortality for her, mother of the genocidal murderer, not appealing. Grandmother of earth’s greatest heroes, appealing. Problem was she needed to get rid of Lex for that to happen.”

“She’s going to prison though. For a very long time. Probably the rest of her life.”

“She was in there before and honestly with her lawyers she won’t be in there anywhere near as long as she should. Besides she’s already been in prison before. It doesn’t scare her. Especially not when she has the chance to secure her place and the Luthor name in history. Prison and immortality or freedom and probable death. Not exactly a difficult choice for her.”

Kara sat back down again thinking about it.

“So just to clarify, in short. Your mother combined your work with a virtual reality program, injected herself with an experimental drug that had never been tested and spent a weekend in a virtual reality drug trip from hell-”

“Probably closer to a week.”

“Rao! Okay, a week in a virtual reality drug trip from hell just to figure out which child to trust more. And then she shoots the loser, all so she can get her name in history?”

Lena thought about it and then nodded. That pretty much covered it.

“Lena.”

“Yes Darling?”

“Your family terrifies me.”

Lena laughed and came around her desk to sit in Kara’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her cheek.

“Its alright darling. Just remember they’re your family too now.”

Kara groaned and Lena kissed her. Kara moved to deepen it but Lena pulled back and removed her glasses from their hiding place. She slid them into place the suit vanishing to leave Kara Luthor in Supergirl’s place.

“There, now I’ve got my hero back.”

Kara kissed her again. Lena deepened the kiss pulling Kara closer and shifting a little to be straddling Kara’s lap. 

“Don’t you have a company to run?” Kara whispered.

“Family emergency,” Lena whispered pushing her down onto the couch. “I can push everything back until tomorrow.”

Kara scoffed her hands finding their place on Lena’s hips. 

“I’ve been so devastated by these recent events. I find myself in need of… comfort.”

She started kissing her way down Kara’s neck unbuttoning her shirt as she went.

“I can see that,” Kara whispered pulling her back up for a kiss. 

The door opened. 

“Mrs Luthor you have-” 

They looked up to see Jess standing in the doorway. She looked at them and sighed heavily.

“Uh, Jess could you clear my day I have a family emergency,” Lena said quickly. 

Jess looked from Lena to Kara then back again.

“Mrs Luthor you are aware that family emergency doesn’t include the act of creating said family.”

Kara choked on her laughter as Lena sighed.

“Jess I was referring to my mother shooting my brother,” Lena said sitting back.

“Ah yes, you look very torn up about it,” Jess said.

“I am, so could you…” Lena waved her hand.

“No, your meeting with operations is in fifteen minutes and I’ve had to put that back four times already. And after that you have a call with Kate Kane to discuss that housing initiative in Gotham. You told me you couldn’t reschedule that under any circumstances, so you can have ten minutes for your family emergency but then you have work to do.”

Lena sighed heavily as Jess turned around and left. Kara laughed pulling her back down for another kiss.

“I thought she was supposed to assist me and I was supposed to tell her what to do,” Lena muttered.

“Well she did give us ten minutes,” Kara said.

Lena smiled.

“And what are you intending to do in ten minutes?” she asked.

“Be a good trophy wife and put out on demand,” Kara said grinning at her.

Kara flipped them pinning Lena beneath her on the couch. Lena sighed happily her hands coming up to hold Kara’s face as she undid her pants. Lena gasped as Kara’s fingers made their way into her underwear.

“Am I the best trophy wife yet?” Kara whispered kissing Lena’s neck.

“Yes,” Lena whispered her hands gripping Kara’s shoulders as her fingers moved faster. 

“Fuck you’re the best wife ever,” Lena whispered.

She could feel her body tensing as Kara’s fingers on her clit pushed her quickly towards orgasm. It was barely a minute later when her head was falling back and her nails digging into Kara’s shoulders.

She collapsed back onto the couch with a smile.

“I think I need to have family emergencies more often,” she said looking at Kara.

Kara kissed her slowly.

“Well she did say you had ten minutes, and I do have super speed…”

Kara started kissing her way down Lena’s body again.

Jess walked in to see Lena lying on the couch by herself.

“Your meeting with operations is in five minutes,” she said. 

“Thank you Jess,” Lena said smiling.

Jess looked around.

“Wasn’t Kara in here just before?” she asked.

“Kara? Uh no, not this morning,” Lena said sitting up slowly.

Jess turned to look at her. Lena looked back and Jess sighed.

“I must have been mistaken. What were you doing on the couch?”

“Uh, meditating,” Lena said.

Jess raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds relaxing. Are you over your family emergency and ready to go back to work now?” she asked.

Lena sighed heavily and stood up.

“Yes Jess. Where’s my meeting?”

Jess handed her the stack of reports and notes.

“Room 237, I’ve added copies of the reports for the projects you wanted to discuss and compiled your notes separately as requested.”

“Thank you Jess.”

Lena rolled her shoulders and just like that the powerful CEO was back. Lena walked out of her office and towards the meeting. For once she didn’t look like she might murder someone. Jess looked around the room for a moment seeing no sign of whatever had occurred in the last ten minutes. She walked back to her desk and saw a white paper bag waiting for her. She smiled opening it to find a couple of macaroons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter (epilogue) will be up in the next couple of days.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all this is the fourth version of the epilogue because the previous three attempts just didn't fit right.

**Eighteen months later**

Lena woke early with a smile. She stretched enjoying the ache between her legs and looked over at her wife. Kara as usual had rolled over kicking off the blankets in her sleep the moment the sun rose. Lena smiled as she took a moment to enjoy the view. Kara always seemed to glow in the early hours of the morning. 

Kara made a noise of protest as Lena slid out from underneath her. Lena leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head.

“Go back to sleep darling I’m just having a shower,” she said.

Kara made a happy humming sound. Lena walked into the bathroom seeing the rose petals still scattered in the bath and the empty champagne bottle in the ice bucket. She smiled heading for the shower. One deliciously hot shower later she emerged walking through the connecting door to her closet to get dressed. 

Kara was fast asleep having somehow migrated to the middle of the bed in her absence and completely kicked off the blankets to allow maximum sun exposure. She smiled shaking her head and made her way to the kitchen. Two minutes later she had coffee and toast. She sighed in relief as she took her first sip of coffee. She’d given herself the day off with Kara. She stretched and figuring she couldn’t put off the inevitable she unlocked her phone. 

Halfway through reading a lengthy email from her COO she got an alert. Her face broke into a grin as she sat there with the news. She kept careful control of her heartbeat after the initial rush so Kara wouldn’t wake up. After a few minutes sitting in her kitchen grinning like an idiot she took a deep breath sipping her coffee again. She looked at the time and started planning out how she wanted to tell Kara. 

Lena smiled as she looked at Kara curled up on the bed in her t-shirt and shorts. She looked so cute and peaceful sprawled out over their bed her mouth open drooling on the pillow. It was almost a shame to wake her. _Almost_. Lena put the ice bucket down and raised her phone hitting the record button.

“Hey, hey Kara,” she said softly. 

Kara murmured something and didn’t move.

“Come on darling wake up, I have a surprise for you,” Lena said. 

Kara rolled over burying her face in her pillow.

“Give it to me later,” she mumbled.

“Aw sweetheart, are you tired?” Lena asked laughing.

“Yes,” Kara said. “Someone decided to keep me up late last night.”

Lena smiled.

“It was our anniversary darling, what kind of wife would I be if I didn’t keep you up.”

Kara sighed happily snuggling into her pillow.

“Yesterday marked two years since we got married, and it was two years ago today that we woke up and had to face the consequences.”

Kara yawned and nodded.

“Which is why I thought it would be a nice idea to do a live video for your fans.”

Kara’s eyes opened immediately. She spun around and saw Lena holding her phone and fell back to the bed hiding her face.

“Lena!” she whined.

Lena laughed.

“I was just wondering if you remembered _everything_ about our first day as a married couple.”

Kara groaned hiding her face and trying to cover herself with the blankets using her toes. She wasn’t having much luck. 

“Yes. I also remember that you’re mean,” she said. 

“You did marry a Luthor. We have a certain reputation.”

Kara sighed again.

“Yeah I did.”

Lena bent down picking up the bucket making sure she got a shot of it on camera.

“You do remember that Luthor’s hold grudges right, and when we swear revenge we always get it.”

Kara moved her hands just in time to get a face full of water. Kara let out a scream. Lena laughed as Kara stared down at herself in shock. Her t-shirt, shorts, and the bed around her were now soaked in ice water. Her clothes sticking to that perfect body leaving no illusions about the muscles underneath. Kara sighed moving her now wet hair out of her face. She glared at Lena. Lena smiled back.

“Two years Lena!” she said. “You said you’d get revenge two years ago!”

Lena winked at her.

“And now I have. Really darling we’ve been married for two years at this point you really should have been expecting it. Now come on time to get up.”

Kara groaned and rolled over to Lena’s side of the bed. With her back to the camera she crawled under the blankets and threw off her wet t-shirt snuggling into Lena's pillow. 

“Your evil plan won’t work. I’m still sleeping in today. You can bring me breakfast in bed.”

Lena laughed and stopped the recording. She put down the now empty ice bucket and tossed her phone on the dry part of the bed before crawling on top of Kara. Kara huffed and turned her head away. Lena smiled.

“It’s okay darling, I recorded a video but I didn’t post it.”

Kara growled as Lena kissed her cheek.

“Come on,” she said her hands sliding under the blankets. “You knew it was coming one day.”

Kara grumbled something that could have been an affirmative. Lena started kissing her way down Kara’s neck.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she said.

“The revenge?” Kara asked frowning.

“No, the early morning,” Lena said smirking. “I never apologise for revenge.”

Kara mumbled turning her head away. Lena kept kissing her neck her hands slowly tugging down the blanket.

“Nothing you can say will make me forgive you for waking me up before seven,” Kara said.

“Oh?” Lena asked smiling. “Not even if I told you my period was now two weeks late.”

Kara’s eyes shot open and her head swiveled around to look at her. Lean grinned back. Kara wriggled up hugging her close.

“It worked?” she asked excitedly.

“Possibly.” 

Kara quickly scrambled out from under the covers staring intently at Lena’s stomach.

“It’s too small to see yet,” Lena said laughing.

Kara didn’t seem deterred as she reverently ran her hands over Lena’s body in wonder. 

“Am I forgiven now?”

“You are entirely forgiven,” Kara said smiling.

Lena laughed running her hands through Kara’s hair as she pressed her ear to Lena’s stomach.

“How long do you think before I can hear a heartbeat?” 

“Another couple of weeks yet,” Lena said smiling.

“And then how long before I can tell everyone?” 

Lena sighed heavily. 

“Two months, we’re not even sure if it’ll be able to make it that far along yet this is all very experimental. Not to mention the differences in gestational periods between us.”

Kara pouted at her.

“I can’t keep this a secret for that long,” she said.

Lena smiled and pulled Kara up for a kiss.

“You can tell Eliza, Alex, and Kelly but no one else.” Kara’s puppy dog eyes came out full force. “Just remember every time you tell someone the likelihood of my mother finding out will increase, and you know the moment she finds out she’s going to want to be involved.”

Kara made a face.

“Okay yeah I can keep this a secret,” she said. “Maybe like until the kid is eighteen.”

“I think other people will notice before then,” Lena said stroking Kara’s hair.

“Yeah but if we play it real cool your mother won’t find out and we won’t have to deal with a thousand _useful_ parcels.”

Lena smiled giving Kara a reassuring kiss. Since her arrest and subsequent imprisonment Lillian had developed a new hobby, caring about Lena. This had primarily taken the form of surprisingly useful letters about various investments and business associates. Lena had quickly worked out they were probably how Lex had managed to run the company for so long after his obsession with Superman became a problem.

When it had come to their wedding Lillian had somehow managed to plan and organise the whole thing —including her day of leave to walk Lena down the aisle— from her cell. They had just had to turn up for the dress fittings and cake tasting. Kara had initially suspected Eliza had done much of the actual legwork for Lillian but Eliza had said all she’d been asked to do was pick a date and provide a guest list for Kara’s half. 

The entire day had been perfect as far as Kara was concerned from the moment she’d seen Lena walking towards her in a white gown bearing her family crest, Lillian beside her in her prison shackles —Lena had insisted— to the incredibly moving speech about love coming from Andrea of all people. Right up until the moment they arrived at the hotel for the start of their honeymoon. 

It had stopped being perfect when they arrived at the suite and she found a parcel on the bed. It had been a beautiful parcel neatly wrapped in cream and gold with an abundance of ribbons. They’d opened it expecting a gag gift from Andrea. It had not been from Andrea. It had in fact been a lead lined box full of kryptonite with a warning. _I can always make more if ever I feel a need to protect my daughter. Don’t make me feel a need._ Lena had been impressed and somewhat amused by her mother’s actions. Kara had not.

The mysterious packages had continued over the months with unexplained parcels turning up occasionally, often with useful items. Though a few times just with a note in an empty box. When Lena had caught the flu they’d received a dozen mysterious deliveries —mostly food— with notes saying things like “Because I know you can’t cook.” and “She’s to take two a day. Do you think you can handle that?” Kara had not appreciated the help. Lena had been entertained though. Particularly when Kara opened one of the mysterious parcels to find a small black device with a red button that when pressed emitted a sound only Kara could hear and a note saying _In case she needs you while you’re out_. 

Heaven only knew what she’d send when she found out about the baby. Lena had a feeling Kara would find whatever she sent terrifying on some level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, feel free to drop a comment below and if you liked it check out some of my other stories. Stay safe everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love hearing what made you laugh or get feels so let me know down in the comments if something stuck with you.


End file.
